Caminante de tinieblas
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Hoy día nadie cree en los ángeles, pero muchos creen en demonios. Ambos han existido siempre. ¿Cómo lo sé? Mi madre era un ángel y la han asesinado, así como a mi familia. Un demonio lo hizo. Y otro demonio me ayudará a vengarme...
1. Aclaraciones

**NOTA INICIAL**: Hola a todos. Antes de que empecéis a leer esta historia me gustaría hacer una serie de aclaraciones iniciales. El contenido de este "capítulo" está destinado a aquellas personas que hayan leído el libro **Dos velas para el diablo**, de **Laura Gallego García**. Antes de nada, debo decir que este mensaje originariamente fue una contestación aclaratoria para un review desagradable que recibí. Debido a la molestia y mal humor que me causó dicho comentario, decidí escribir una réplica en consecuencia. Sin embargo, pasado el mal momento inicial y olvidado el malestar, he tomado la decisión de dejar esto de modo que algo así no se repita.

Si quiénes entréis **no habéis leído** el libro, **no es necesario** que continúes leyendo si no queréis. De todos modos, podéis hacerlo si os apetece. Para aquellos que **sí que lo han leído**, les pediría que **leyeran lo que viene a continuación** antes de pasar a leer la historia. Como he dicho, paso de tener que volver a aguantar comentarios que resulten ofensivos. Con esto no quiero decir que no acepte las críticas, la verdad es que éstas no me molestan... siempre y cuando no sean "destructivas". Quiero decir que sean comentarios groseros, faltones y/o entre otros varios.

* * *

><p>Hay algo que he de aclarar antes de nada y no me avergüenza admitirlo, y es que el inicio de la historia es un calco del libro (hasta la parte que dice "<em>Porque mi madre era una de ellos<em>"). Me he dado cuenta y admito que he hecho mal, pero esto tiene su explicación. Antes de decidirme a escribir finalmente esta historia, me había releído el libro (que es mi libro preferido de la autora y que, como mínimo, me lo habré leído unas cinco veces). Es por eso que, al pensar en darle un comienzo similar al que hay en el libro, me ha salido un calco del mismo. Como he dicho, está mal hecho por mi parte y debí tener más ojo al escribirlo. Pero me salió así y, como me gustaba, no quería cambiarlo.

Y ahora sí, voy a poner las ideas concretas que he pensado utilizar en mi historia y las diferencias con respecto a la historia original. ¡Bien! Comencemos...

**Similitudes:**

1- Narrado en primera persona y tiempo presente: lo he querido dejar así porque me apetecía hacerlo como en el libro. No hay mayor misterio que ese.

2- Uno de los progenitores es un ángel: en este caso he escogido a su madre porque ¿qué queréis que os diga? Al menos yo no soy capaz de ver a Hiashi con una aureola y con maneras de santo.

3- Origen de ángeles y demonios: esto lo pienso mantener, así como lo del estado espiritual y todo eso.

4- Las espadas: su uso, origen y de qué están hechas.

5- 1ª y 2ª Ley de la Compensación: esto tenía pensado en mencionarlo más adelante en el fic, y estas no pienso cambiarlas en lo más mínimo. Pero esto todavía no lo tengo del todo claro si lo mencionaré o no, de todos modos mi intención es esa.

6- Algunos personajes del libro: hay unos cuantos personajes que me gustaron y estaba valorando si introducirlos o no. Concretamente había pensado en Nergal u Orias, e incluso algún arcángel, pero como digo de esto no estoy muy segura.

7- Para obtener lo que desea, Hinata deberá viajar por muchos lugares. Lo que todavía no tengo decidido es cuáles serán, ni si serán los mismos que en el libro o sólo algunos de ellos.

**Diferencias**:

1- El padre de Hinata: entraré de buenas a primeras con él, porque es un cambio bastante significativo con respecto al libro. Hiashi es _**HUMANO**_, así como el resto de la familia paterna de Hinata. Imagino que entenderéis por qué recalco este punto.

2- La madre de Hinata: al contrario con lo que ocurre con el padre de Cat, que era un simple ángel menor, la madre de Hinata no lo es. De hecho, tenía pensado hablar sobre este punto precisamente en el primer capítulo.

3- Cat no podía ver el aura de otros seres, Hinata sí.

4- Vidas de Hinata y Cat: las vidas que han llevado ambas son diametralmente opuestas. Hinata proviene de una familia rica y bien posicionada, mientras que Cat ha tenido lo justo y necesario para vivir. A Hinata jamás le ha faltado nunca de nada y vivía en una cómoda y cálida casa, y Cat por el contrario tuvo siempre lo básico (y con suerte) mientras viajaba por todo el mundo con su padre.

5- Familia: después de la muerte de sus progenitores, Hinata todavía conserva a algunos familiares vivos (lo dice hacia el final del prólogo). Cat, por otro lado, no tuvo más familia que su padre y, al perderlo a él, lo perdió todo (a pesar de tener algún que otro amigo por el mundo). Hinata todavía tiene un hogar al que volver, Cat no tenía **_nada_**.

6- El _incidente_ de la estación de Berlín: este es un punto importante del libro, imagino que sabrás el por qué. Sí que debo admitir que tenía pensado que _algo_ parecido le pasase a Hinata en un momento dado, pero ni mucho menos teniendo el mismo desenlace. Lo que le pasó a Cat allí, no le iba a pasar a Hinata.

7- La apariencia de ángeles: imagino que recordaréis cómo describen la apariencia de los ángeles (cuando tienen forma humana, claro). Si mal no recuerdo, Cat describía a su padre como alguien que no tenía nada de especial, creo que decía algo así como: "Una mujer no se pararía a mirarlo dos veces". En el prólogo al completo doy a entender que podían llamar la atención y ser el foco de las miradas.

8- Origen de los humanos: este punto ni lo pienso tocar. Es más, ni tan siquiera tenía ni tengo pensado hacer algo parecido. No habrá ninguna segunda historia de Azazel y Samael.

9- 3ª Ley de la Compensación: esto va relacionado con el punto anterior. No habrá ningún _elemento ajeno_, esto que quede bien claro. Así que mejor olvidarse del libro de Enoc porque no tengo pensado tocarlo y, si lo hago, no será por lo del libro. Como he dicho: no hay _elementos ajenos_.

10- El nombre angélico: esto es algo que se me ocurrió a mí cuando hablaban de los nombres antiguos de ángeles/demonios en el libro. Me inventé esos nombres angélicos para Hinata y Hanabi por ese motivo. Pero no es lo mismo que lo del padre de Cat, que en vez de llamarla Caterina la llamaba con ese apelativo cariñoso.

11- Los motivos del asesinato: el por qué mataron a la familia de Hinata no tendrá nada que ver con lo ocurrido con el padre de Cat.

12- En relación con los puntos 8 y 9: cabe decir que no habrá ningún Grupo de Recreación y, por tanto, no existirá nada en relación con el complot del libro. En otras palabras: nada de Proyecto Apocalipsis.

Diría más pero en estos momentos no recuerdo si lo he comentado todo, desde lo más tonto hasta lo más relevante, pero al menos creo que este marco ya está bastante completito y creo que me he expresado con bastante claridad. Espero que, con todo esto, haya quedado la cosa clara y no ocurra de nuevo incidentes como el que provocó la redacción de este "Apartado de Aclaraciones".


	2. Prólogo: Lo que nunca busqué

¡Hola! =)

Os presento una nueva historia que hace ya unos meses que tengo rondando por la cabeza. No he decidido publicarla hasta hace unos días, cuando recibí unas críticas favorables de tres maravillosas personas del Fc SasuHina de NU n.n Por eso, antes de nada, quiero agradecer a Sasumi_Uchiha, DarkAmy-chan y a Konoha Girl todos sus consejos y palabras de apoyo n.n Y también tengo que agradecer las sugerencias y opiniones para el título de este fic a otras personas más: Rurouni, sevz. UCHIHA y Antifashion19. A todos vosotros os lo agradezco y, si leeis esta historia, espero que os agrade.

Debo aclarar también que esta idea para el fic me surgió releyendo el libro **Dos velas para el diablo**, de** Laura Gallego García**. Por ese motivo hay algunas cosas de dicho libro que "he usado" también para este fic. Pero bajo ningún concepto el trasfondo de la historia será el mismo, al igual que el desenlace y desarrollo de la misma. Como he dicho, tan sólo he cogido unas ideas y le he aportado otras mías.

Y aclarado todo, os dejo ya con la historia y espero que sea de vuestro agrado n.n

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Hoy en día ya nadie cree en los ángeles. Hay quienes piensan que son seres de luz, que con rezarles alguna que otra oración, ya nos harán tener todo lo que deseamos: ganar la lotería, que se vaya el dolor de espalda, vivir en un chalé... Pero eso no es creer de verdad en los ángeles. No señor.<p>

Yo hablo de los ángeles de verdad, los mensajeros de Dios. Como el arcángel Miguel, que expulsó a los demonios del cielo. O como el arcángel Remiel, que se encargaba de guiar a las almas de aquellos que mueren. Ya nadie cree en esos ángeles, pues dicen que son mitología. Pero yo creo que, lo que pasa, es que están "pasados de moda". Sin embargo, hay mucha gente que sí cree en los demonios.

Y no los puedo culpar, la verdad.

Sólo necesitamos ver las noticias para saber lo mal que va el mundo. Y que cada día va a peor. Da la sensación de que todo lo que ocurre es malo. Resulta difícil de creer en los ángeles, en Dios, o en cualquier cosa buena viendo el panorama en el que nos encontramos. Guerras, epidemias, huracanes, asesinatos... Es muy sencillo creer en que el Demonio existe, en que vive junto a nosotros. Como el vecino de al lado. Así como es muy fácil creer que el infierno está saliendo por nuestra puerta. Sin embargo, siempre nos olvidamos de las cosas buenas. No ocurren tan a menudo como nos gustaría, es cierto, pero tendemos a ignorarlas. He llegado a pensar que preferimos las malas noticias, por el morbo que producen. De ese modo, uno se puede sentir mejor en la comodidad de su hogar pensando que no están tan mal.

Todo esto dificulta el trabajo de los ángeles en gran medida. Ya es bastante costoso tratar de arreglar este mundo como para que encima todo el mundo piense que ni tan siquiera existes, además de no valorar tú trabajo. Porque los ángeles existen y han existido siempre.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Porque mi madre era una de ellos.

Me llamo Hinata Hyūga. Tengo dieciocho años (cumplidos hace apenas tres meses) y hasta hace muy poco tiempo vivía en Tokio, en uno de los barrios más ricos y exclusivos cabe destacar. A primera vista soy una chica normal. Soy de estatura media, pelo liso de color negro-azulado que me llega hasta la cintura y grandes ojos opalinos. Lo único de mi aspecto físico por el que podría ser "destacable" es que he desarrollado bastante pecho al llegar a la pubertad. Pero, como siempre fui muy tímida e introvertida, cogí la costumbre de usar ropa que disimularan eso, como chaquetas holgadas.

Tal y como he dicho antes, soy la hija de un ángel. Sin embargo, mi padre era humano. Él era el dueño, casi podríamos decir presidente, de una importante red de centros de artes marciales- principalmente karate, judo y kendo- que se extiende por todo Japón y ya tiene algunas franquicias en China y Estados Unidos. Con todo, esta "empresa" la tuvo la familia de mi padre desde hace ocho generaciones, que se dice pronto, y empezó siendo un simple dojo de kendo en el que se instruía a los miembros de mi clan y a los que iban a formar parte de su guardia personal. Con el paso de los años, la extraordinaria habilidad de mis familiares llevó a dar fama al lugar para ir ampliándose hasta ser lo que es hoy en día. Ahora era el turno de mi padre, Hiashi Hyūga, el hacerse cargo del centro. Impartía clase únicamente en el dojo principal de Tokio, en nuestra casa más concretamente. Las plazas allí eran muy limitadas y ser admitido era verdaderamente difícil si no eras un Hyūga. Todo el mundo deseaba entrar allí para estudiar kendo primordialmente, "la especialidad de la casa". A mí me parecía mucho más lógico que intentaran ser admitidos en otros de nuestros centros. Como el que regentaba mi tío Hizashi, en el mismo centro de Tokio, que era donde estaba la "segunda sede" del entramado de dojos de la familia Hyūga. Mi tío era, a efectos prácticos, el vicepresidente de la empresa. Y su hijo, mi primo Neji, fue siempre uno de los alumnos más aventajados en todos los campos en los que se instruía. Había ganado cientos de competiciones desde que empezó cuando no tenía más que siete años. Todos en la familia lo llamaban "genio" por ese talento innato que parecía tener para cualquier arte marcial.

Yo siempre fui otro cantar.

Como primogénita de la familia, era de suponer que yo fuera a suceder a mi padre un día de estos. Sin embargo, eso de la lucha nunca fue conmigo. A pesar de conocer distintos artes marciales, principalmente lo que mi padre me enseñó fue el kendo y el karate (además de un estilo de lucha propio de los Hyūga, solo que éste nos lo reservábamos para los de nuestro clan), nunca llegué a destacar. No es que lo hiciera mal sino que nunca estuve a la altura de las expectativas de mi padre. Durante mi niñez, lloré muchas veces por ver constantemente la decepción en los ojos de mi padre y por la frialdad con la que a veces me trataba. Aunque fue mucho más doloroso cuando mi hermana pequeña, Hanabi, empezó a mostrar mucho más talento y capacidad de liderazgo del que yo tuve jamás. Ver el orgullo y la satisfacción en los ojos de mi padre cada vez que entrenaba con ella, era como recibir un puñal en el corazón.

Pero no os confundáis, mi padre me quería con todo su corazón. Lo que pasaba es que debía mirar por el futuro de nuestra empresa. Quería que yo tuviera el carácter que distinguía a nuestra familia: fríos, calculadores, decididos y certeros. Yo cumplía pero no con todo y nunca con más de un aspecto al mismo tiempo. Eso solía exasperar mucho a mi padre. Sin embargo, creo que el "problema" radicaba en mi madre. O más bien, en lo que _era_ mi madre. Como ya he comentado antes, mi madre era un ángel y éstos, por naturaleza, son entes que aman la vida y odian todo tipo de violencia (al menos en teoría). Creo que por eso nunca fui lo que mi padre deseó, porque la sangre de mi madre fue más influyente en mí que la suya.

Y, hablando de mi madre, debo decir que fue el ser más maravilloso que jamás ha pisado la tierra. Adoraba a toda criatura viviente, ya fueran animales o plantas. Siempre me repetía que todo era parte de la creación divina y, por tanto, todo era perfecto. Mi madre era una mujer hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Tenía un largo pelo del mismo color que el mío que le llegaba más allá de las caderas; sus ojos opalinos parecían ser un pozo de luz; no era muy alta ni muy baja pero poseía una elegancia y gracia natural que, al andar, hacía que todos se quedaran embelesados viéndola. No es que ella buscase su atención, de hecho era como yo: tímida y rara vez se acercaba a otras personas, especialmente a los desconocidos. Pero ellos sí que se solían acercar a ella y, en ese momento, ella los recibía con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Oh, esas sonrisas... Era como ver la luz en su estado más puro. Lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida. Es más, mi madre me confesó una vez que mi padre se enamoró de ella en el mismo instante en que la vio sonreír. Siempre que me contaba cómo se conocieron, me emocionaba porque era muy romántico.

Mi padre amó profunda y sinceramente a mi madre, así como ella lo amaba a él a pesar de que él era humano y ella un ángel. Mi madre jamás le ocultó a mi padre lo que era, se lo dijo en el momento en que lo conoció. Vosotros pensaréis que fue una estúpida pues, ¿cómo iba mi padre a creer que los ángeles existían? Pues estaréis equivocados. Mi padre la creyó desde el primer momento, no necesitaba pruebas pues el aura de mi madre (y el resto de los ángeles supongo yo) hacía que todo el mundo confiara plenamente en ella. Mi madre infundía una sensación de confianza que te hacía creer que, mientras estuviera cerca, nada podía salir mal. Dicho esto, también es importante destacar que mi padre era un humano con la extraña habilidad de ver el aura de otros seres. Lo cual, no lo voy a negar, ayudó mucho a dar veracidad a lo que decía mi madre. Y también debo decir que otros en mi familia poseen esa extraordinaria habilidad. Sin ir más lejos: mi abuela, mi tío, mi primo Neji, mi hermana Hanabi y yo misma. Por eso, cuando mi padre reveló a mis abuelos su intención de casarse con mi madre, ellos en seguida se dieron cuenta de que su aura era especial así que ella les reveló lo que era. Sin embargo, no era algo que se podía ir proclamando a los cuatro vientos. De todo el clan, sólo conocían "su secreto" mis abuelos y mi tío así como su mujer y su hijo.

Creo que no lo he dicho, pero mi madre se llamaba Akari cuyo significado es "Luz". Un nombre muy apropiado dado que los ángeles son seres hechos de luz, espíritus puros que están en este mundo mucho antes de que los humanos fuésemos creados. Lo que pasa es que a veces se materializan, normalmente en un cuerpo humano, para poder interactuar con nosotros. Es por eso que, en teoría, los ángeles no pueden morir aún estando es su estado corpóreo, pues no les afectan las mismas cosas que a nosotros. No envejecen, ninguna enfermedad humana les afecta y sus heridas se curan mucho más rápido. Pero me he ido por las ramas. Como decía, mi madre se hacía llamar Akari pero ese no era su verdadero nombre. Su nombre de ángel, su nombre antiguo, era Lahatiel que significa "El fulgor de Dios". Este era un dato que muy pocos sabían. Bueno más bien casi nadie, ni tan siquiera mi padre. Esto fue un dato que sólo se lo dijo a una persona: _a mí_. Ignoro el motivo por el que lo ocultaba y por qué sólo me lo dijo a mí, pero eso jamás me importó. Me hizo sentir especial, pues era la única a la que le había sido revelado ese dato (que me hizo prometer guardar como si fuera un tesoro). En relación con esto tengo que decir que tanto mi hermana como yo tenemos otro nombre, un nombre de ángel. Claro que mi madre sólo nos llamaba así cuando estábamos a solas con ella, o cuando estábamos en compañía de alguien que supiera qué era ella.

Mi nombre humano, Hinata, significa "Lugar soleado" y el de mi hermana pequeña, Hanabi, tiene como significado "Fuegos artificiales". El nombre de ángel de mi hermana era Zerael, una variante del nombre del arcángel Zerachiel; se dice que es un ángel de la curación, también se dice que preside el sol. Se lo puso porque ella me comentó que el arcángel Zerachiel fue uno de sus mejores amigos, uno al que admiraba y respetaba profundamente. No sé el significado exacto de su nombre pero creo que era algo así como "El sol de Dios" o "Candente sol de Dios". Y la verdad es que le iba al pelo, porque era ella tan vivaz y cálida como el mismo sol. Poseía una energía y una vitalidad envidiada por muchos, su aura era tan brillante como la del astro rey. Todo lo opuesto a mí. Mi madre solía decirnos que éramos como el _Sol_ y la _Luna_, como el _Fuego_ y el _Agua_, las dos caras de la moneda. Por eso "chocábamos" tanto pero, a la vez, nos entendíamos y comprendíamos tan bien. De nuevo me estoy yendo por las ramas, estaba diciéndoos nuestros nombres angélicos. Bien, como he dicho, el nombre de Hanabi era Zerael. ¿Y el mío?, os preguntaréis. Pues bien, mi nombre de ángel es Luciel en honor al arcángel Luzbel, o Lucifer como es más conocido. Sí, ya sé que ahora estaréis pensando: "¿Tu madre te puso el nombre del diablo? ¿Del Ángel Caído?". Sí y no. Todos conocemos la historia de cómo Lucifer cayó en desgracia y se convirtió en un demonio. Pero mi madre no me lo puso por eso, sino por su significado. Imagino que a estas alturas estaréis pensando que soy una pesada con eso del significado de los nombres, pero es que para mi madre era muy importante. Y lo que es importante para ella, lo es para mí. En fin a lo que íbamos. Mi nombre es, al igual que pasa con el de mi hermana, una variante de Luzbel o Lucifer que significa "El que porta la Luz". En mi caso imagino que significará algo parecido. Ya sé que puede sonar algo cursi pero yo no elegí ese nombre. De hecho, de pequeña siempre me daba mucha vergüenza que ella me llamara así, sobre todo cuando Neji o cualquiera de los que conocían ese nombre estaban cerca. Por eso siempre solía decirle que me llamara Hinata. Pero ella sonreía con dulzura, me acariciaba con ternura el cabello y me decía:

-No tienes que avergonzarte de lo que hay en tu interior, _mi luz_. En ti hay un aura muy especial que debe ser honrada.

Y me seguía llamando Luciel, a pesar de que mis habituales sonrojos fueran más evidentes. Sí, me sonrojo mucho y con una facilidad sorprendente. Otra de las cosas que molestaban a mi padre, mi timidez extrema. Solía recibir muchas críticas de él debido a que debía ser más osada, debía mostrar una actitud de líder: fuerte y decidida; no la de una soldado rasa: débil y sumisa. Siempre me deprimía y lloraba porque nunca se sentía satisfecho, nunca mostraba la suficiente fortaleza a sus ojos. En una ocasión le escuché decirle a su hermano gemelo (yo estaba al lado de una puerta entreabierta) con voz cansada y desilusionada: "Ojalá Hanabi hubiese nacido antes. De ese modo, ella podría ser la siguiente en regentar nuestro dojo."

Sé que no lo dijo porque me odiara o me despreciara, ni nada parecido. Sé que lo decía porque Hanabi era la que realmente poseía el talento y las habilidades necesarias para llevar la empresa adelante. Pero, a pesar de saberlo, me hizo mucho daño. Por aquel entonces, Hanabi tenía nueve años y yo catorce. Lloré toda la noche. Decepcionada conmigo misma, por no ser lo bastante fuerte, por no ser lo que mi padre desearía, por haber nacido antes que mi hermana. A eso de las nueve de la noche, vino mi hermana para que fuera a cenar y me vio llorando. En seguida, corrió a mi lado para consolarme. Le conté lo que había escuchado. Ella se enfureció y estaba totalmente dispuesta a ir hasta nuestro padre, para enfrentarse a él. Así era ella. Aguerrida y decidida. Lo que mi padre deseaba que yo fuera. Le dije que no se preocupara, que no era nada y que no se metiera en líos por mí. Finalmente conseguí que no dijera nada pero, en cuanto terminó de cenar, vino a toda prisa a mi cuarto. Yo estaba tumbada de lado, ella se acomodó a mi espalda y me abrazó desde atrás. Le dije que se fuera, que no era necesario que se quedara allí conmigo, pues ya se me pasaría. Sin embargo, ella en todo momento se negaba porque me decía que no quería, ni pensaba, dejarme sola. Me dijo que estaba muy cansada de verme llorar. Me confesó que preferiría ser como yo (cosa que me sorprendió y sorprende mucho) porque yo era la que más se parecía a mamá. Sin embargo, yo intentaba que no se preocupara. Hasta que al final, ya algo exasperada, me dijo:

-No pienso dejarte sola. Eres mi hermana y te quiero. Siempre estaré a tu lado cada vez que necesites un hombro sobre el que llorar. Pero espero que eso no suceda, estás mucho mejor cuando sonríes. La luz de tu aura me recuerda a la de mamá.

Y con esa revelación cerró la discusión. Dormimos las dos juntas, fuertemente abrazadas, como si quisiéramos protegernos mutuamente. A la mañana siguiente me sentía mucho mejor, aunque el dolor estuviese aún reciente. Nos despertamos casi a la vez y lo primero que le dije fue "Buenos días. Gracias por todo". Ella me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y me dijo que ya era hora de desayunar. Además de amenazarme con que debía comer como dios manda o, de lo contrario, se iba a enfadar mucho conmigo. "Bastante que te pasé que ayer no cenaras, jovencita.", me argumentó imitando la voz y la pose de nuestro padre. Eso me hizo reír y mi hermana se unió a mí. Minutos más tarde, apareció nuestra madre en mi cuarto y nos preguntó qué era lo que había pasado. No necesito decir que ella era un ser muy intuitivo, en seguida sabía cuándo algo no iba bien. Imagino que ya sospecharía algo al ver que la noche anterior no fui a cenar y Hanabi salió corriendo nada más terminar. Al contarle todo lo ocurrido, se quedó pensativa y me dijo.

-Quizás deberías plantearte si esto verdaderamente es para ti, Luciel.

-¡Claro que es para ella!- respondió Hanabi de inmediato, casi enfadada- Puede que padre no lo vea, pero ella tiene mucho talento. Lo que pasa es que es muy tímida...

-Lo sé, _mi sol_.- dijo pacientemente, sonriéndole con condescendencia- No estoy diciendo que no sea capaz, solo si esto es lo que a ella en verdad le gusta.

-¡Oh! Eso no me lo había planteado.- dijo Hanabi- Siento haberte gritado mamá.

-No tienes que disculparte Zerael. Y bien Luciel, ¿es esto lo que de verdad deseas para ti?

-Yo... No lo sé.- dije cabizbaja.

-Piensa entonces en lo que te gusta, lo que haría sentirte cómoda. No temas abrir tu corazón y explorar lo que hay en su interior.- me dijo seria, algo raro en ella- Y ahora vamos a desayunar.

Dicho esto bajamos, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Sin embargo, esas palabras de mi madre me estuvieron rondando durante mucho tiempo. Incluso ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado, me vienen a la cabeza. Parece como si hubiera algo más en el fondo de esa frase, algo que no logro captar. Volviendo al hilo de la historia, estuve un tiempo pensando en qué podía gustarme. El problema es que ni yo misma lo sabía. No me disgustaban las artes marciales, pero no podía soportar no estar en el nivel que mi padre deseaba. Ese hecho me hacía sentir pequeña e incómoda. No, como dijo mi madre, aquello no era para mí. Podía plantearle a mi padre que me "desheredara" y así pudiera nombrar a Hanabi su sucesora en la gerencia de los dojos. Pero sabía que eso no era plausible. En la familia siempre había sido el primogénito el que se otorgaba la sucesión del dojo y, como mi padre no tenía herederos varones, eso me correspondería a mí. No había más que hablar. Tenía muy pocas posibilidades de que me "apartaran" de la sucesión. Una de ellas es que fuera incapaz de llevarlo adelante, o mejor dicho, que estuviera lisiada y no pudiera enseñar. Esa no era una alternativa que me gustara demasiado, como es obvio. Aunque también podría...

De repente me vino a la cabeza. Como un rayo. Había otra opción. Una que no me disgustaba y, de hecho, me emocionaba de solo pensarlo. Se lo planteé a mi madre y a mi Hanabi, quería saber cuál era su opinión. A mi hermanita le encantó la idea y mi madre me sonrió con dulzor y me dijo que, si eso era lo que realmente deseaba y me hacía feliz, que siguiera adelante. Pero debía proponérselo a mi padre, y eso me turbaba. No estaba segura de si la idea sería de su agrado pero era la única salida que veía. Así que me armé de valor y una calurosa tarde de junio, en la que mi padre estaba sentado en el porche del jardín, fui a su lado con una bandeja en la que había una taza, una tetera y unas galletas. Respiré profundamente varias veces e intenté controlar mis nervios, para evitar tartamudear.

-Buenas tardes padre.- "Bien, no tartamudeo", pensé- Te he traído un poco de té y tus galletas preferidas. Pensé que te apetecería en esta tarde tan calurosa.

-Oh, sí. Gracias, hija.- me dijo mientras le servía el té. Le dio un pequeño sorbo- Hinata, debo admitir que eres la que mejor me prepara el té. Siempre le das el toque que me gusta.

-Muchas gracias, padre.- dije sonrojada. Eran pocas las veces que adulaba- Esto... verás... hay algo que me gustaría comentarte.- le anuncié con nerviosismo.

-Pues dímelo, ¿a qué esperas? No te andes por las ramas.- me "regañó".

-Bueno, yo... quería decirte que me gustaría que nombraras a Hanabi como tu...

-Ya lo hemos hablado otras veces,- me cortó con voz tajante- contigo y con tu madre. Tú eres la primogénita, por tanto, tú debes sucederme. Fin del asunto.

-Pero padre...

-Un no es un no, Hinata.- concluyó autoritariamente.

-Pero esto no es lo que yo deseo, padre.- le dije, enfrentándome por primera vez en mi vida a él. Eso hizo que me mirara sorprendido- Venía a pedirte que nombraras a mi hermana como tu sucesora porque yo deseo hacer otra cosa.

-No puedes Hinata.- me dijo al recuperarse de la impresión- Eres mi hija y debes sucederme.

-¿Ni tan siquiera vas a escuchar lo que deseo decirte?

-Hinata,- expuso intentando razonar conmigo- no puedes ser otra cosa. No hay prácticamente nada que esté a la altura de lo que tú puedes ser...

-Sí que lo hay.- lo contradije. Al decirlo, pude ver que en sus ojos empezaba a relucir el orgullo de verme hacerle frente- Padre, he venido a verte porque deseo que me des tu bendición para entrar en la casa de geishas.

Ahí terminó la "discusión". Mi padre tenía motivos para sentirse orgulloso: por un lado, le había hecho frente al no ceder cuando él me lo estaba ordenando; y por otro lado, su hija iba a ser una geisha (bueno, maiko por el momento). Todo un honor en Japón. Las geishas estaban en un escalón muy alto de la sociedad. Eran mujeres distinguidas y respetadas. Algo completamente adecuado para alguien de mi estatus. Una semana después se hizo la reunión para anunciar que yo iba a entrar en la escuela de geishas y que, por consiguiente, mi hermana Hanabi iba a ser la próxima regente del emporio Hyūga. Todos en el clan celebraron esa decisión, como podréis suponer. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de mi debilidad como líder. El hecho de que yo fuera a convertirme en maiko era todo un privilegio. "La verdad es que es lo adecuado para ella", "Sí, es tan delicada y agraciada que no debería estar combatiendo", decían los allí reunidos. Al parecer a todo el mundo le parecía que yo pegaba más como geisha que como karateca. Algo que no les iba a discutir, pues yo también lo pensaba.

En teoría, hoy en día no se puede ingresar en la escuela de geishas antes de los dieciséis. Pero teniendo en cuenta la influencia de mi familia, la edad no fue ningún impedimento. No obstante, encontrar la escuela "adecuada para alguien de mi nivel" no fue coser y cantar. Mi padre estuvo investigando a todas y cada una de las escuelas del país, con el firme propósito de encontrar la que estuviera a mi altura. ¡Los dioses lo libraran de que su primogénita fuera a una escuela cualquiera! Puede que su comportamiento me pareciera exagerado, pero me emocionó mucho ver su entusiasmo y alegría al saber qué quería ser. Ni tan siquiera quería meterme en medio porque lo veía muy centrado en buscar lo mejor para mí. Por primera vez en mi vida, fui el orgullo de mi padre. Al fin después de tantos años de angustia y sufrimiento, él me veía satisfecho y encantado con el futuro que yo había elegido. Esa época fue la más feliz que recuerdo, la más radiante de toda mi vida. Tardó dos meses en decidirse por una que, por suerte para mí, estaba en Tokio. Al ir a hablar con la anciana geisha que regentaba el lugar pensé que no me permitiría ingresar pero, ¿cómo no iban a permitir que la hija mayor del respetado Hiashi Hyūga fuera una de sus maiko? Hubo un acuerdo con la okiya (centro donde se alojan las maiko y las geishas) y con el ayuntamiento: recibiría desde ese momento mi instrucción, si seguía con los estudios hasta que terminara el instituto con dieciséis años, como si fuera a una clase extraescolar; pasaría todas las vacaciones en la okiya para y cuando terminara los estudios se haría de la manera tradicional, es decir, viviendo allí.

Todo parecía perfecto en ese momento. No tendría que suceder a mi padre, se acabaron las artes marciales y por fin haría algo con lo que me sentía a gusto. Me gustaba todo lo que hacían las geishas. Las geishas del hanamachi (el área dónde éstas viven, literalmente quiere decir 'calle de flores') eran muy amables y educadas. Aprendí tanto con todas ellas... Pasaron así los meses y los años: de casa al instituto y luego a la okiya. Y a repetir el ciclo. Hasta que llegó el día en que terminé mis estudios. Tal y como se acordó en su día, finalicé el instituto y me fui a vivir al hanamachi. Me mudé allí de manera definitiva en diciembre, mes en el que cumplía los dieciséis. Mi hermana me despidió con lágrimas en los ojos, mi madre con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y mi padre con esa expresión de orgullo bien marcada en su rostro. Aunque pude percibir que en su aura también había tristeza. Eso me conmovió. Era algo que no hubiese esperado. A partir de ese momento, la okiya sería mi hogar y la anciana geisha de la okiya se convirtió en mi okasan, es decir, mi madre.

Como ya había adelantado algunas de mis labores con ese "pacto" para admitirme en la okiya antes de tiempo, no tardé mucho en salir con otras maiko a ser contratada. El primero de mis clientes fue un ejecutivo potente empresa local. Acudí junto a mi okasan a una chaya o casa de té. Por regla general, las okasan no suelen acompañar a las maiko cuando son contratadas pero mi okasan siempre hizo eso desde que se convirtió en la cabeza de la okiya. Debo decir que, si bien mi primer contrato no fue un éxito, al menos no la fastidié con nada. Okasan estaba contenta conmigo, aunque eso no impidió que ella me hiciera unas cuantas críticas. Me esforcé mucho durante mi estadía en la okiya, quería que mi familia (la de la okiya y la "de verdad") estuviera orgullosa de mí, así como mi okasan. Allí aprendí todo lo que ha de saber una geisha: tocar el shamisen (una especie de guitarra japonesa), el shakuhachi (flauta de bambú) y el taiko (tambor); canciones tradicionales; el sadō o la ceremonia japonesa del té; el popularmente conocido ikebana o arreglo floral; así como literatura y poesía. A veces era muy duro y cansado, pero era feliz. Todo en mi vida empezaba a cobrar un sentido. Ya no debía preocuparme por ser más fuerte o decidida, ya nunca más tendría que ver la decepción en los ojos de mi padre al ver que no era todo lo fuerte que él esperaba. Ahora él, al fin, se sentía orgulloso de mí. Eso me bastaba para sentirme en paz.

Normalmente no se permite a las maiko salir de la okiya, pues ellas deben permanecer allí mientras dure su instrucción. Sin embargo, debido a la posición ventajosa de mi familia pude conseguir que se me permitiera salir de allí por unos pocos días para estar con mi familia. Claro que esto no salió gratis. Esto fue cosa de mi padre, imagino que promovido por mi hermana y por mi madre. Consiguió negociar un precio con mi okasan para que me permitiera salir. Puede que penséis que es una tontería, ¿qué podría importar que no estuviera unos días? Pues bien, la cosa es que la okiya paga todos los gastos, incluidos los kimonos y la formación. Y tanto las geishas como las maiko, pagan un porcentaje de lo que ganan a la okiya. Por eso: día que no es contratada una geisha/maiko, día que no hay ganancias para la okiya. Tened en cuenta que en la okiya no sólo viven las maiko y las geisha; sino también las peluqueras, sirvientas, cocineras, etc. Mantenerlas a todas no sale gratis.

Como de costumbre me estoy yendo por las ramas. La cuestión era esa: podía salir unos días (por los que padre pagaba como si fueran oro) para poder estar con mi familia. Eso me hacía muy feliz porque los echaba mucho de menos a todos. Pero tampoco quería que mi padre se gastara mucho dinero por mí, así que sólo pasaba tres o cuatro días con ellos de vez en cuando. Especialmente en vacaciones, más concretamente en navidad que es cuándo más deseaba estar con ellos. Y así, sin darme cuenta, fueron pasando los días y las semanas. Que finalmente se convirtieron en meses. Cada vez me iba soltando más y dejando de lado mi tartamudeo y timidez. Claro que, todo hay que decirlo, el hecho de estar muy maquillada ayuda bastante a personas tímidas como yo a que no dé tanto corte hablar con la gente, especialmente con hombres. Sin embargo, aunque parezca irónico, mi timidez y recato era lo que me dio "fama" entre mis clientes. Encontraban esa cualidad "adorable y encantadora", palabras textuales de mi okasan. Decía que tenía un aura que me hacía adecuada para ser geisha. No, no es lo que estáis pensando. Mi okasan no podía ver el aura como yo. Lo decía en sentido metafórico. Pero la verdad es que dio bastante en clavo. Imagino que después de todas mis teorías siempre fueron certeras, llevo en mi sangre la esencia de mi madre. Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de este tipo de recordatorios. No, son la cuestión.

Volviendo al hilo, todo siguió con normalidad durante dos años. Gané bastante fama en Tokio como maiko, e incluso empecé a darme a conocer en Kioto y Osaka. Con cada triunfo y cada logro que conseguía, mi padre iba con la cabeza bien alta. Si antes era respetado, ahora mucho más. Yo me sentía feliz al haber dado finalmente honor a mi apellido, mi padre y mi clan. Todo parecía estar en orden y perfecto. El año que cumplí dieciocho años estaba cada vez más atareada, pues muchos clientes querían contratarme. Ese fue el primer año que pasé las navidades sin mi familia, pero es que entonces tenía muchos compromisos a los que no podía faltar. Iba a estar tremendamente ocupada hasta mediados de enero. El día de navidad hablé con mi familia, no me dijeron nada porque no fuera a asistir. Mi padre me dijo que estaba cumpliendo con mis obligaciones, mi madre que estaba actuando como debía y mi hermana que intentara escaquearme un día. Eso me hizo reír, ella siempre había tenido un gran sentido del humor. Decliné su propuesta pero le prometí que en cuanto pudiera iría a verla, con un montón de regalos para todos. No paró hasta que le di una fecha concreta y me hiciera prometer que iría: el 14 de enero.

Acepté ir a cenar ese día. Arreglé todos mis compromisos para estar completamente libre para ese día. Hablé con mi okasan y lo dejamos todo preparado para esa fecha. Esa noche, un coche especialmente contratado para mí me recogió en la puerta de mi okiya. Me puse un kimono poco habitual para una maiko, pues no era de los clásicos kimonos de colores chillones y llamativos. Esta vez quería llevar algo más discreto. Me puse un kimono morado con flores lilas bordadas, el obi (cinturón del kimono) estaba anudado con un lazo simple; y me hicieron un moño normal y corriente, sin llevar ningún adorno en el pelo. Llevaba varias bolsas con los regalos que le prometí a Hanabi, pesaban un poco pero no me importaba. Estaba ansiosa por ver a mi familia. El coche me dejó en la puerta de la mansión Hyūga a eso de las nueve y media de la noche. Todo estaba en silencio, algo extraño. Siempre se oían las voces de los sirvientes yendo de un lado a otro. La luna llena iluminó mi camino hasta la puerta principal, pues todas las luces del recibidor estaban apagadas. Llamé al timbre.

Nadie contestó.

Eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. Volví a llamar. Sólo silencio obtuve por respuesta. Nerviosa y preocupada, decidí andar por el jardín de modo que pudiera hacerme ver por una de las muchas salidas al mismo. Llegué hasta la zona donde habitualmente se sentaba mi padre a tomar el té, la puerta corredera daba al comedor donde habitualmente comían nuestros sirvientes. No había una sola luz encendida y... la puerta estaba abierta. Ahora estaba completamente asustada, se me cayó la bolsa al suelo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Anduve lentamente y con cautela, pues estaba aterrorizada. El corazón me retumbaba en el pecho, mi mente me gritaba que huyera. Pero mis pies parecían ir por libre, porque cada vez estaba más cerca. Pasé por la puerta. Mis ojos tardaron unos pocos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto.

Ojalá no lo hubieran hecho.

Me quedé sin respiración y, de la impresión, no pude ni gritar. Ni un solo sonido salió de mi garganta. Estaban muertos, todos ellos. Estaban tirados en un charco de su propia sangre y la de sus compañeros. De nuevo mis pies empezaron a actuar por libre, llevados por un terrible presentimiento. Corrí hasta el cuarto de mi hermana, no había nadie. Tampoco en el de mis padres. Por los pasillos encontré cadáveres de más personas: nuestro mayordomo, la anciana ama de llaves que me cuidó tantas veces de pequeña... Estaban todos muertos. Casi sin aliento llegué hasta la sala de estar donde habitualmente recibíamos a las visitas. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Con temor, me paré frente a ésta, intentando recobrar algo de aire. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza en mi pecho. Aterrada terminé de abrir la puerta... y finalmente chillé.

Allí estaban tendidos en el suelo mis padres, mi abuelo y mi hermana. Corrí hasta Hanabi y el abuelo, eran los que más cerca se encontraban de la puerta. No se movían, ni respiraban, sus corazones no latían. Acuné a mi hermanita en mis brazos y la miré a los ojos. No había vida en ellos. Así como los de mi abuelo. Empecé a llorar. Desesperada, corrí hasta mi padre. Respiraba dificultosamente. Le di la vuelta, con la firme intención de reanimarlo.

-Tranquilo padre.- le susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Voy a detener la hemorragia y te pondrás bien, ¿vale?

-Hi... ¿Hinata?- preguntó con voz débil, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista en mi rostro.

-Sí, soy yo. Por favor no hagas esfuerzos.- le supliqué- Voy a curarte...

-No...- farfulló- Huye... proteger... Hinata. Peligro...

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso quien había hecho eso seguía todavía en casa? Allí no había nadie vivo aparte de mí y mi padre. Ni tan siquiera mi madre parecía dar muestras de vida. Enfoqué la vista en mi padre. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y ahora me miraba fijamente. Quería decirme algo, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué. Alzó débilmente la mano para acariciarme la mejilla. La aferré con fuerza contra mi cara.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Huye. Salva... te.

Y con esas palabras, la luz de sus ojos se apagó para siempre. Así es, mi padre murió con su cabeza en mi regazo y su mano contra mi mejilla. Ni tan siquiera me dio tiempo a empezar a llorarlo cuando oí un quejido a mi espalda. "Mamá, está bien.", fue el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente. Con delicadeza, dejé a mi padre en el suelo y le cerré los ojos. Me di la vuelta y vi cómo el cuerpo de mi madre, tendida bocabajo, alzaba dificultosamente sus brazos para incorporarse. Corrí a su lado para que se apoyara en mí. Cayó sobre mí y las dos quedamos sentadas en el suelo, yo soportando todo su peso. Se separó un poco para mirarme. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Su largo pelo estaba enmarañado y su largo y vaporoso vestido blanco estaba teñido de rojo, por la horrible herida que tenía en el estómago. Un hilillo de sangre le corría por los labios. Respiró con dificultad, intentando coger algo de fuerzas.

-Luciel...- susurró- Soy tan feliz de poder ver que estás bien, _mi luz_.

-Mamá.- se me quebró la voz y no pude seguir hablando.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que hubieran llegado a ti...

-¿Qué ha pasado mamá?- le pregunté con la voz rota.

-No hay tiempo. Debes marcharte, lo antes que puedas.- comenzó a toser, algo de sangre salió de su boca.

-Mamá, no sigas esforzándote. Te pondrás peor.- estaba llorando a mares.

-Debes... protegerte. Cógela,- señaló _ese_ objeto- ahora es tuya.

-Pero...

-No. Debes cogerla. Tienes que protegerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Debes estar protegida. Por favor Luciel...- me rogó con voz débil sin responder a mi pregunta, respiraba con más dificultad- Cógela. Coge mi esp...

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Acuné su flácido e inerte cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras lloraba. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve allí: gritando, llorando y rogando que mi familia volviera; pero me pareció una eternidad. Estaba sentada rodeada de los cadáveres de mi familia y sirvientes, acunando a mi madre muerta; con el kimono cubierto de la sangre de todos y únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. De pronto unas horas más tarde (o eso creo yo), oí que unos pasos se acercaban corriendo hasta donde yo estaba. Eran mi tío Hizashi y mi primo Neji. En seguida llamaron a la policía y a las ambulancias. "¿Para qué?", pensé yo. Ya estaban todos muertos. La noticia fue todo un bombazo. Fue lo más comentado durante varias semanas.

Ningún periódico me mencionó.

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Le pedí a mi tío que no lo hiciera. Le dije que anunciara que "todos lo hallados en la casa estaban muertos", que no diera nombres. No quería que se supiera que yo seguía con vida. Asistí al funeral de mi familia de incógnito, escondida entre las sombras. Sin dejar que nada ni nadie me viera allí. Después me iría, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Hasta en la okiya pensaban que había muerto. Llamaron al día siguiente para dar a mi tío sus condolencias y devolverle mis pertenencias (las pocas que llevé). Tanto mi tío, como su mujer y Neji intentaron disuadirme de lo que tenía planeado. Pero por segunda vez en mi vida, no di mi brazo a torcer. La muerte de quienes más quería me hizo sentir algo nuevo en mí. Lo único que me interesaba llevarme era una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa y lo que mi madre me entregó en su lecho de muerte. Finalmente, la insistencia de mi tío hizo que llevara un móvil, un par de tarjetas de crédito y algo de dinero en efectivo. Como es obvio, no les revelé a ninguno de mis familiares mis verdaderas intenciones. Tan sólo les dije que debía visitar a alguien, cosa que no era mentira pero no la verdad completa.

Tenía la firme intención de ir a Hokkaido, allí había alguien con quien debía hablar. Y hacia allí me dirijo en estos momentos. Allá hay alguien que podría ayudarme con mi verdadero propósito. Porque la muerte de mis seres amados me hizo cambiar mucho más que la frialdad de mi padre, o las enseñanzas de mi okasan. Debo admitir que eso me ha cambiado para siempre, nunca volveré a ser la misma. Ahora deseo obtener algo nunca antes imaginé. El simple hecho de pensar en ello, me habría espantado hasta hace no mucho. Pero ahora no. En estos momentos busco lo que nunca antes busqué...

Venganza.


	3. Capítulo 1: Sola

Hola de nuevo =)

Después de la controversia por el capítulo inicial, ya os traigo el primer capítulo del fic. Os agradezco vuestros comentarios y me extenderé un poco al final de capi. Ante de nada quiero advertiros que, si bien sólo he tardado dos semanas escasas en subir la continuación, espero que no os acostumbréis a esto. Lo digo porque ya he vuelto a empezar las clases en la universidad y este año parece que se presenta bastante duro, por lo que dudo que vuelva a poder continuarlo tan pronto. Lo lamento u.u

De todos modos, intentaré actualizarlo cada tres semanas si me es posible. Pero, como digo, no puedo prometeros nada.

Ahora sí, dejo que leáis el capítulo y espero sea de vuestro agrado n_n

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Estoy sentada en mi butaca y me remuevo incómoda. Llevo varias horas sentada y mi cuerpo se resiente. Esto de viajar "de incógnito" es un engorro. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a viajar a todo lujo debido a la posición de mi familia. Pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, viajar de ese modo no me parece seguro. Por eso decidí hacerlo como el común de los mortales. Nadie esperaría que la primogénita de una importante y respetada, pero sobretodo rica, familia viajara en autobús o en clase turista. Pero aquí me encuentro yo.<p>

Salí a primera hora de la mañana de casa de mi tío Hizashi, a las cinco para ser más precisos. Me escabullí como si fuera una ladrona. No quería despedirme. Ellos ya sabían que me iría, lo que no sabían era cuándo. Ya lo descubrirían al levantarse. A pesar de todo, me sentía algo culpable por irme así. En especial por mi abuela que andaba algo delicada de salud. Y lo ocurrido no es que mejorara la situación que digamos. Sin embargo, ya tenía mis objetivos fijos. Iba a buscar justicia por lo que le hicieron a mi familia. Y para eso debía ir a Hokkaido.

Lo primero que hice fue ir andando hasta la estación de autobuses de Shinjuku, allí debía coger un autobús que salía a las cinco y media hacia el aeropuerto de Haneda. Compré el billete y esperé a que llegara el autobús. Subí nada más llegó a la terminal. Por suerte no había mucha gente a esas horas y el tráfico no estaba agolpando las carreteras, por lo que llegamos en unos treinta y cinco minutos. Una vez allí, fui al mostrador para comprar mi billete hasta mi próximo destino: Hakodate, en la prefectura de Hokkaido. El viaje en avión apenas duraba hora y media, por desgracia no habría un vuelo hasta allí antes de las nueve de la mañana. Me resigné y me fui a la cafetería a tomar algo para desayunar. Todavía me quedaban unas tres horas para vagar por todo el aeropuerto. Tomé un café y unos bollos con total tranquilidad y después me fui a ver las distintas tiendas. A eso de las siete y media, sonó el móvil que me entregó mi tío. Lo contesté al tercer tono.

-¿Dónde estás jovencita?- me dijo una airada voz que me recordaba a la de mi padre.

-En el aeropuerto.- contesté tranquilamente, pero sin dar el nombre- Ya os dije que me iría.

-Eso no es motivo para marcharte sin despedirte.- me reprochó tío Hizashi- A tu abuela casi le da un ataque cuando vimos que no estabas en tu cuarto. ¿Quieres matarla de un disgusto?

-No,- contesté, embargada por la culpabilidad- pero no podía esperar más. Ya han pasado dos meses y medio desde... aquella noche. No podía posponer esto por más tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Supuse que mi tío estaría intentando tranquilizarse y actuar con calma. Sé que estaba siendo injusta con él y con el resto de mi familia, pero ahora tenía un nuevo propósito en la vida.

-¿Tan importante es eso que "debes hacer", como para dejar atrás a tu familia?

-Sí.- le contesté con convicción.

-Eres lo único que me queda de mi hermano, Hinata.- me dijo el tío Hizashi con voz rota. Me provocó un nudo en el estómago- Ni tan siquiera sé a dónde vas ni lo que pretendes...

-Ya os lo dije.- le corté- Debo ir a Hokkaido. Allí hay alguien con quién debo contactar para que me ayude a enviar un mensaje a los arcángeles.

-¿En serio crees que somos tan estúpidos como para tragarnos que eso es lo que vas a hacer?

-No miento.- le aseguré. No era mentira, sólo estaba omitiendo parte de la verdad- Si quieres, puedo sacar una foto al billete y mandártela para que veas que de verdad voy a ir allí.

-No juegues conmigo jovencita, no es un tema para...- mi tío se calló, alguien le estaba hablando al otro lado de la línea- Espera un momento, tu abuela quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó en seguida la voz débil y cansada de mi abuela.- ¿Por qué te has ido?

-Ya sabes que tengo que...- empecé a decir.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos ahora, niña.- me cortó con voz dura, recriminatoria.

-No son cuentos abuela. Es verdad que tengo que ir a Hokkaido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad hay de que vayas?- pude escucharla sollozar- Mi corazón no podrá soportar perderte a ti también. Perdí demasiado en unos pocos minutos...

Pude escuchar cómo mi abuela rompía a llorar. Me sentí mucho más culpable. El único motivo por el que ahora mi abuela, tío Hizashi, tía Sayuri y Neji sigan vivos, es que mi abuela empezó a sentirse mal apenas una hora antes de que yo llegara. Eso disparó las alarmas de todos, ya que hacía tiempo que padecía del corazón. Mi tío se ofreció rápidamente para llevarla al hospital y mi tía fue con él, pues no quería dejarlo solo. Neji fue al cuarto de los abuelos a por ropa y un pijama, por si tenía que quedarse en el hospital, y se marchó quince minutos después que mis tíos. Me dolió en el alma escucharla pero, a pesar del dolor que me embargaba por lo que le estaba haciendo, no cambiaría por eso mis intenciones. Mi abuela se recompuso en seguida.

-No, tranquilo hijo. Estoy bien.- la escuché decir- Hinata sé consciente de lo que haces.

-Soy muy consciente, abuela.

-¿Estás segura?- me interrogó- ¿Tan convencida estás de lo que vas a hacer?

-Ya he dicho por qué voy a Hokkaido.- le repetí- No sé cómo podéis montar una montaña de un grano de arena.

Bueno, la verdad es que sí lo sabía. Ellos me conocían mejor que yo misma. En seguida notaron el cambio de actitud que me produjo las muertes de nuestros seres queridos. Se dieron cuenta al instante de que algo "no iba bien en mí". Siempre fui un libro abierto para ellos.

-En ese caso,- reflexionó mi abuela. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas- no tendrás problema en prometerme algo.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté con cautela.

-Vuelve en el mismo instante en que entregues ese mensaje.

Reflexioné por unos instantes la respuesta que iba a darle. No podía prometerle volver nada más hacer lo que quería en Hokkaido, pero sabía que si no lo prometía mi familia no escatimaría en gastos para hallarme allá donde fuera. No sería por problemas de fondos...

-Te prometo abuela que volveré a casa con todos vosotros... cuando termine todo lo que debo hacer.- le contesté saliéndome por la tangente.

-Muy bien, entonces.- contestó más tranquila. Parecía que mi respuesta la había complacido- Y llama también todo lo que puedas.

-De acuerdo abuela. Intentaré llamaros cada dos días, más o menos. Ya sabes que me despisto con los móviles y no suelo hacerles caso. Al menos intentaré mandaros mensajes.

-Que conste que todos te tomamos la palabra.- me "amenazó"- Cuídate mi niña. Te quiero.

Después de eso me despedí, colgué y seguí vagando un rato por las tiendas. Finalmente decidí comprarme una de esas guías turísticas sobre la isla de Hokkaido. Me senté a leerla mientras que esperaba a que llegara la hora del embarco. A las nueve menos cuarto oí un aviso por megafonía en el que llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo a Hakodate. Me levanté perezosamente y me fui hacia mi puerta de embarque. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, pues los asientos del aeropuerto eran bastante incómodos. A las nueve en punto ya estaba sentada en mi asiento, pero aún debía esperar ya que faltaba la mayor parte de los pasajeros. A las nueve y diez ya estaba casi todo el mundo sentado. Ya no podía faltar mucho para despegar. Sin embargo la suerte no parecía estar de mi parte. Se oyó la voz del capitán decir:

-Señores pasajeros, nos informan desde la torre de control que se ha levantado un fuerte viento. No podremos despegar en al menos una hora. Agradecemos su paciencia y perdonen las molestias.

La cosa parecía mejorar por momentos. Al final fueron dos horas las que tuvimos que esperar hasta que se dio el permiso de vuelo. Por suerte el vuelo trascurrió tranquilo y sin incidentes, en una hora y media exacta llegamos al aeropuerto de Hakodate. Allí debía coger el autobús que me llevaría hasta la ciudad, pues el aeropuerto- como la inmensa mayoría- se encontraba a las afueras de la misma. Debido al retraso del vuelo, perdí el bus de la una menos cuarto por lo que debía esperar al de la una y cuarto. El paso de los minutos se me hacía eterno. No podía creer en mi mala suerte. Tenía planeado estar en Hakodate a eso de las diez de la mañana como mucho tardar, pero ahí me encontraba esperando el autobús que me llevaría a mi destino. Un par de veces estuve muy tentada de irme andando...

Aquí me encuentro ahora, sentada en un autobús prácticamente vacío. Por suerte este es un trayecto corto de unos veinte minutos, dudo que mi cuerpo aguatase estar mucho más tiempo sentado. Miro por la ventana el hermoso paisaje pero, en estos momentos, no tengo ganas de estar apreciando la belleza de nada. Cierro los ojos e intento descansar un poco. En verdad me siento muy cansada pero sobretodo hambrienta, no he comido nada de esta mañana en el aeropuerto. El autobús acaba de detenerse. Abro los ojos y observo con atención. Ya hemos llegado al centro de Hakodate. Cojo la mochila y me bajo. Nada más salir estiro los brazos para desentumecer mi dolorido cuerpo. Creo que me compraré algo de comida rápida, de ese modo no tendré que sentarme mientras como. Dudo mucho que aguante estar sentada otra vez. Mientras camino paso al lado de un supermercado, esta opción tampoco me desagrada así que entro a comprar una botella de Coca-Cola y unos sándwiches mixtos. Como con ansia mientras camino. Una vez doy buena cuenta de todo lo que compré, lo tiro a la basura y me dirijo a buscar alojamiento para esa noche. Ya tengo pensado un lugar.

Lo regenta una vieja alumna del dojo de mi familia junto a su marido. Ambos estudiaban artes marciales, sólo que él lo hizo en un centro de la competencia. Los dos se conocieron durante los campeonatos en los que participaron. Hará unos tres años decidieron casarse y dejar de lado ese mundo, para así empezar una nueva vida en común regentando un pequeño hotel aquí en Hakodate (de donde proviene la familia de él). Son los dueños del Hotel Kikuya que se encuentra situado a apenas unos minutos de la estación de tren de Hakodate, donde he de coger un expreso hacia mi próximo destino: Sapporo, la capital de la isla de Hokkaido. Quizás penséis que soy una estúpida por ir a hospedarme en el hotel de unos conocidos, pero estaréis en un error. Hay una obvia razón por la cual voy allí.

No sólo por la cercanía con la estación de Hakodate, sino porque sé que ellos llamarán a mi familia nada más verme. De ese modo podré estar segura de que los he convencido de que he venido a Hokkaido. Así mi familia estará tranquila, al menos, durante un tiempo razonable. No sé qué haré cuando pase el tiempo y vean que no vuelvo a casa. Quizás deba mentir... Compongo una mueca solo de pensarlo. La idea me desagrada mucho. Una cosa es omitir una parte de la verdad y otra muy distinta engañar a mi familia. Suspiro. Si deseo cumplir con mi objetivo, tendré que empezar a hacerme a la idea de que es muy probable que deba hacerlo en algún momento. Ya veo el letrero del hotel. Entro al amplio recibidor. No están ninguno de ellos a la vista, solo una chica joven que está en la recepción. Me acerco al mostrador y la chica me sonríe con cortesía. Es una chica de unos veinte años, de estatura media, pelo liso corto y negro, ojos marrón oscuro. Va vestida con un simple kimono de color amarillo pálido.

-Bienvenida al Hotel Kikuya. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Me gustaría saber si tienen habitaciones libres.- le digo- Que sea de estilo tradicional y a ser posible con baño en la propia habitación, por favor.

-Claro. Individual, ¿no?- le asiento. La chica teclea en el ordenador- Ahora mismo disponemos de cinco habitaciones con esas características. ¿Tiene preferencias acerca del emplazamiento?

-No, cualquiera me viene bien.

-De acuerdo. Entonces le asignaré la habitación 219 que se encuentra en la segunda planta. ¿Le parece bien?- le asiento nuevamente- ¿Cuántos días se quedará?

-A no ser que haya algún cambio de planes, solo esta noche. Si no es así, te lo diré.

-Muy bien. Ahora deme su nombre para realizar la reserva.

-Hinata...- cavilo un segundo antes de decirlo- Yūhi.

-¿Yūhi?- pregunta. Me mira sorprendida- ¿Acaso es usted familiar de la dueña del hotel?- niego con la cabeza- ¡Oh! ¡Menuda casualidad entonces! Seguro que a la señora le parece algo la mar de curioso...- dice la joven. Sonrío un poco a modo de respuesta- Bien, señorita Yūhi, aquí está su llave.

Asiento de nuevo mientras cojo las llaves. Me dice cuál es el precio por noche y le pago por adelantado. Nada más irme veo que la chica coge rápidamente el teléfono. Creo que he hecho bien en decidirme por ese apellido. Es poco usual por esta zona y no me cabe la menor duda que esa chica se lo estará comentando a "la señora". Bueno, esa era mi intención desde un principio. Que ellos vinieran hasta mí. Aunque, de no conseguirlo, habría tenido que hacerlo yo misma. Suerte que parece que no será así. Observo con atención el lugar. Tiene una decoración sencilla, con ciertos toques tradicionales y modernos. Es agradable y cálido. Me dirijo al ascensor y subo al segundo piso. Quiero llegar ya para acomodarme. Llego frente a la puerta de mi habitación, paso la llave y entro al amplio espacio.

La habitación tiene el tradicional tatami en el suelo, donde dormiré extendiendo el futón que imagino se encontrará guardado en el armario. Está equipada con una televisión de pantalla plana y una nevera. Ahora mismo en el centro de la habitación hay una pequeña mesa, con un cojín para sentarme. Como en las casas tradicionales de Japón. Voy a ver el cuarto de baño. Me resulta grato. Cuenta con una ducha, una bañera y artículos de tocador. Me dirijo a la sala-dormitorio para dejar las cosas y darme una ducha rápida. Cuando el agua caliente cae sobre mí, siento como si mi cuerpo gritara de alivio. Siento la terrible tentación de darme un baño caliente, pero ahora no. Tardo quince minutos en terminar, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Cojo uno de los albornoces y me lo pongo, mientras que salgo al cuarto secándome el pelo con una toalla. Miro hacia el rincón donde he dejado mis escasas pertenencias.

Mi mochila y la espada de mi madre.

Creo que no haberlo aclarado antes pero lo que mi madre me entregó en su lecho de muerte fue una espada. Una espada angélica para ser más precisos. Seguro que ahora debéis pensar en cómo demonios es posible que haya andado por ahí, con una espada colgando y que nadie me haya dicho nada... y más en el aeropuerto. Y no, no es lo que estáis pensando. No son espadas invisibles ni nada por el estilo. Es que los mortales no podemos verlas a menos que se nos "permita" hacerlo. Sé que suena un tanto raro y yo misma tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero eso es lo que me dijo mi madre cuando nos comentó a mi hermana y a mí sobre ello. Lo creáis o no, siempre llevaba su espada consigo y nunca nadie dijo nada al respecto, porque nadie había visto que la llevara. Ni tan siquiera siendo nosotros capaces de ver el aura.

Todos los ángeles, sean buenos o ángeles caídos, tienen su propia espada. Según me contó mi madre al principio de los tiempos no existían pero, cuando comenzó la guerra entre demonios y ángeles, éstas aparecieron. Según los ángeles, Miguel fue el creador de las espadas y después Satán le copió. Los demonios, por el contrario, juran que fueron ellos los que las inventaron siendo los ángeles los que plagiaron su idea. La verdad es que no es de gran importancia quién de ellos tiene los derechos de autor. El caso es que las espadas existen desde entonces. ¿Conocéis al arcángel Uriel? Si no es así, os diré que es el que guardaba las puertas del Paraíso armado con una espada de fuego. La verdad es que no son exactamente de fuego, aunque imagino que esa impresión les daría a los primeros humanos.

Las espadas angélicas son de un material que no podrá ser hallado bajo el subsuelo, ni mucho menos. Son más bien esencia angélica solidificada y moldeada en forma de espada. Esas espadas no fueron creadas para dañar a los humanos, ni a ningún otro ser de la creación. Su función es la de valer como arma en la guerra de ángeles y demonios, la eterna lucha que han mantenido desde el principio de los tiempos. Las únicas armas que los pueden matar y las únicas "permitidas" en la guerra. Claro que, como imaginaréis, los demonios rara vez juegan limpio y son bastante amigos de las trampas. Para eso son demonios, al fin y al cabo.

Llegados a este punto ya supondréis que a mi madre no la mataron unos simples humanos. No. La mataron del "modo tradicional": con una espada demoníaca. Es lo único que pudo acabar con ella. Pero, claro, también están el resto de mi familia y los sirvientes. Tal y como he dicho, esas espadas no pueden dañar a los humanos pero quién los mató no tuvo más que coger cualquier espada o lo que sea para matarlos. Porque todos ellos murieron con heridas de arma blanca, todas certeras y profesionales. Ningún corte se hizo al azar. Es por eso que estoy tan convencida de que esto lo llevó a cabo un demonio... o varios en el peor de los casos.

De repente, unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de todos estos pensamientos. Me pongo la toalla sobre los hombros y me dirijo a la puerta. Nada más abrir me encuentro con una mujer a la que conozco muy bien. Tiene el cabello negro y largo, y unos ojos que son de color rojo con un "anillo" de un tono más oscuro. Lleva su habitual maquillaje: lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Viste ropa premamá, un holgado vestido azul oscuro para ser más precisos, pues está embarazada de siete meses. Su nombre es Kurenai Yūhi. A su lado se encuentra un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años. Me mira con esos ojos marrones que rezuman sabiduría y madurez, tiene el pelo corto y es de color negro, lleva barba. Es su marido, Asuma Sarutobi. La empresa de su familia posee un dojo en el que imparten clases de judo y karate. Son esos de la competencia que mencioné antes. Ambos me miran sorprendidos y sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. De pronto, Kurenai no lo puede resistir más y se lanza para abrazarme con fuerza.

-¡Hinata, estás viva!- exclama, siento humedad. ¿Está llorando?- Cuando vi en las noticias lo ocurrido en tu casa pensé... pensé que...- escucho un sollozo en mi oído y deja de hablar.

-Los dos pensamos,- interviene Asuma escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras- que habías muerto. En las noticias dijeron que todos los que hallaron en la casa estaban muertos.

-Y así era Asuma-san.- le digo- Mi intención era la de ir a visitar a mi familia, pues hacía ya varios meses que no les veía. Pero, cuando llegué, estaban ya todos muertos...

-¿Y por qué dijeron que todos habían muerto?- pregunta Kurenai mirándome, como suponía está llorando. Se limpia las lágrimas con la manga del vestido- ¿Por qué no dijeron que tú estabas viva? ¿Por qué no apareciste con tu familia dando la noticia?

-Le pedí a tío Hizashi que no lo hiciera.- les explico- Le dije que lo mejor era que la prensa supusiera quiénes fueron las víctimas.

Ambos me miran confusos. Les hago pasar y cierro la puerta con llave. Saco del armario un par de cojines para que estar más cómodos sentados en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa. Ah, no lo he dicho pero tanto Asuma como Kurenai conocen el secreto de mi madre. Lo saben porque la abuela de Kurenai fue una demonio que engendró un hijo con un humano, al cual se lo entregó nada más nació. Tanto Kurenai como su padre heredaron algunos poderes de ella, uno de ellos es el poder ver el aura. Por eso Kurenai supo al instante lo que era mi madre. Por suerte esto nunca fue un problema, a pesar de que en la sangre de ella hubiera parte de demonio. De hecho, la verdad es que parecía que se llevaran muy bien. Como si se comprendieran la una a la otra. En cuanto a Asuma, cuando Kurenai empezó su relación con él le contó todo sobre su pasado y tuvo el buen atino de usar sus poderes para demostrarle que no mentía.

Les cuento a grandes rasgos, lo que sucedió aquella noche desde que llegué a la mansión hasta que mi madre murió en mis brazos. Todavía se me forma un nudo en el estómago y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cada que pienso en ello. Pero intento por todos los medios mantener la compostura y no llorar. Al menos sé que lo segundo lo estoy consiguiendo. También les hablo acerca de mis sospechas de quién lo hizo, aunque el por qué todavía no lo sé. Ellos me escuchan en silencio, atónitos, pero con atención y expresiones calmadas. Una vez termino, se hace el silencio.

-Así que,- comienza a decir Asuma- crees que a tu familia la asesinó un demonio, o varios. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Ningún arma humana puede matar a un ángel. Sí podría herirlo, pero nunca mortalmente.

-Entonces, ¿solo un demonio tendría el poder y medios necesarios para matarla?

-Así es Asuma-san. Por eso voy a ir a Sapporo, sé que allí vive un ángel que...

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer cuando le veas?- me interrumpe Kurenai. Está muy seria.

-Le pediré que me deje investigar con ellos, es el único modo en que podré dar con los ase...

-No digas estupideces Hinata.- me recrimina ella- ¿Por qué iban a permitir que una medio-ángel pueda colarse en su guerra? Aunque esa irrupción sea accidental. Ese mundo no está hecho para los humanos.

-Sé luchar... puedo defenderme si es necesario.- protesto.

-Como nosotros.- interrumpe la voz razonable de Asuma- Pero eso no implica que podamos hacerle frente a un demonio. Ten en cuenta que no sólo tiene más poderes que cualquiera de vosotras, sino que además contará con miles de años de experiencia en batalla. Ya sabes lo que se dice: Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo.

-Limítate a dar el mensaje de lo ocurrido a los ángeles, Hinata.- me dice Kurenai con suavidad- Seguro que, si logran averiguar algo, te informarán.

Alzo las manos en señal de rendición y compongo una expresión compungida, aunque no les doy muestras de que no he cambiado de opinión. Y, de todos modos, a ellos tampoco les he contado la verdad íntegra aunque sí saben algo más acerca de lo que pretendo que mi familia. Ambos muestran expresiones más aliviadas al ver mi actitud. Se levantan y se despiden de mí. Al cerrar la puerta decido ir a vestirme, tengo que salir a comprar el billete del expreso. Me pongo unos pantalones largos de color negro, unas deportivas y una holgada camisa azul de manga larga. Me peino y me hago una sencilla cola de caballo. Cojo algo de dinero de la mochila y lo meto en el bolsillo del pantalón, me prendo la espada a la espalda y salgo de la habitación. Al pasar por el recibidor, la joven recepcionista me saluda amablemente. Le devuelvo el gesto. Mientras camino en dirección a la estación de Hakodate, reflexiono acerca de lo que dijo Asuma. No estoy nada de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho. Kurenai sólo es nieta de un demonio, por lo que sus poderes están más "diluidos". Mientras que yo soy hija de un ángel, y no de un ángel menor cualquiera.

No sé si conocéis la jerarquía de los ángeles, pero estoy segura de que habréis oído hablar de algunos de sus categorías, conocidas como coros. La distribución más extendida, la dada por Pseudo Dionisio Areopagita- un teólogo y místico bizantino que vivió entre los siglos V y VI-, consta de tres jerarquías (de mayor a menor rango) compuesta cada una de ellas por tres coros. En la primera jerarquía se encuentran los serafines, querubines y tronos; en la segunda las dominaciones, virtudes y potestades; y en la tercera los principados, arcángeles y ángeles. La verdad es que, si bien esta es la "versión" más extendida, cabe destacar que no hay una distinción clara en ningún escrito humano que diga cuál es la jerarquía angélica propiamente dicha. Es más, ¿quiénes son los grandes "jefes" de los ángeles? Exacto, los arcángeles. De hecho, la palabra "arcángel" significa: el que gobierna, que dirige, que lidera. Por ejemplo: al arcángel Miguel se le denomina Príncipe de los Ángeles, y se dice que es el Jefe de los Ejércitos de Dios. Lo que sí es cierto es que los ángeles poseen una jerarquía que establece sus funciones y cometidos. Mi madre me explicó que los ángeles se "reparten" de la siguiente manera: querubines, arcángeles y ángeles; siendo el resto de los coros variantes de alguno de estos tres. En resumen, en la cima de la pirámide estarían los querubines (los más cercanos a Dios), después estarían los arcángeles (los jefes del resto) y al final los ángeles menores (los que ejecutan los juicios de Dios).

Como he dicho antes, mi madre no era un ángel menor. Ella pertenecía al coro de las Virtudes, también llamados Ángeles de la Guarda. Su misión es la de ayudar a los humanos a acercarse a Dios por medio de las virtudes que cada uno posee. También se les adjudican más funciones, como las de obrar milagros en la tierra. Al menos según lo que decía Areopagita. La cuestión es, volviendo al hilo, que mi madre pertenecía a un coro de una jerarquía elevada y, por tanto, más poderosa que un ángel "raso". Así que no tengo más que pedirles a los ángeles que me instruyan para incrementar los poderes que haya podido heredar de ella. Porque tendré algo más que la capacidad de ver el aura, ¿no? Por un momento, me entra la duda. ¿Y si no tengo los poderes y fortaleza suficientes? Sacudo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Mi madre era una Virtud, tendría poderes increíbles aunque nunca nos los mostrara. Podré haber heredado alguno, ¿verdad? Creo que la charla con Kurenai y Asuma me ha afectado, siento como si mi determinación se resquebrajara. Todos estos pensamientos se van de mi mente al llegar a la estación de Hakodate.

Voy directamente a la ventanilla a comprar el billete. Parece que mi suerte está cambiando un poco. Consigo un billete para mañana por la mañana, el tren saldrá a las diez y media. El trayecto durará aproximadamente cuatro horas y media, por lo que llegaré a Sapporo a las tres de la tarde si no hay ningún contratiempo. Al volver al hotel, informo a la recepcionista de que me iré por la mañana. Ella me asiente y sonríe. Me voy a mi cuarto. Ya son las cuatro de la tarde, y acaba de llamar Kurenai a mi puerta. Parece ser que la joven recepcionista se "ha chivado" de que me voy mañana.

Ha intentado disuadirme pero no doy mi brazo a torcer. Al final ella desiste y me pide que vaya a cenar esa noche con ellos. Acepto porque, de todos modos, no sé cuándo volveré a verlos. Decido ir a darme un baño. Me siento cansada después del viaje, espero acostumbrarme a este tipo de situaciones si quiero seguir adelante con mi plan. Al meterme en la bañera la tibia agua me hace sentir mucho mejor. A eso de las siete me viene a buscar Asuma, al parecer han reservado mesa en un restaurante muy conocido de la zona. La cena resulta agradable, especialmente porque no vuelven a mencionar nada sobre mi viaje a Sapporo, lo que sí me dicen es que han estado hablando con mi tío y mi abuela. Tal y como suponía que harían. Volvemos al hotel a eso de las diez de la noche, pues yo debo descansar y despertarme algo pronto si no quiero tener el tiempo justo para coger el expreso a Sapporo.

Me despierto a las ocho de la mañana, he dormido toda la noche de un tirón. Me voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de salir. Después de secarme el pelo me visto con un sencillo pantalón de chándal negro, unas deportivas, una camisa blanca de manga larga con cuello de cisne y la chaqueta a juego con el pantalón. De nuevo, me recojo el pelo con una sencilla coleta. Hacia las ocho y media llaman a la puerta, esa una camarera que ha venido a traerme el desayuno de parte de los dueños. Este gesto no lo esperaba, así que doy buena cuenta de la comida que me han traído. A las diez y veinte ya tengo todo listo y preparado para salir. Me hecho la mochila y la espada a los hombros y salgo de la habitación. En la recepción me esperan Asuma y Kurenai, sus expresiones son preocupadas y se me encoje el corazón al verlos así. Kurenai me da un bentō para que coma durante el trayecto. Se lo agradezco de corazón y, para aliviar un poco su preocupación, les doy mi número de móvil para que puedan estar en contacto conmigo. Me despido de ellos y me voy a la estación. El expreso llega a su hora, totalmente puntual. El trayecto transcurre sin incidentes, el tren es rápido y los asientos, por suerte para mí, son muy cómodos. A eso de la dos de la tarde, me entra un poco de hambre y me como todo el bentō que me preparó Kurenai. Éste lleva: Una porción estándar de arroz gohan, acompañado con un umeboshi- el encurtido del ume (una variedad japonesa de ciruela)-; una porción de pescado, salmón para ser más precisos; una tortilla enrollada; una pequeña porción de legumbres maceradas; y piezas de fruta en pequeñas porciones. La verdad es que está muy bueno. No sabía que cocinara tan bien.

Llego a la capital, Sapporo, exactamente a las tres de la tarde. Al menos parece que ahora las cosas me salen como tenía previsto. Ahora tengo que encaminarme a mi destino: una pequeña tienda de antigüedades del centro de Sapporo. Pero primero debo buscar un alojamiento. Encuentro una pensión bastante cuca a pocos minutos del centro, es una pensión algo antigua con habitaciones tradicionales y baños públicos. Por suerte para mí están separados por sexos. Alquilo una pequeña habitación individual y, una vez tengo todo acomodado, cojo mi documentación y la espada para salir hacia la tienda. Llego allí a eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde, en la pequeña tienda no hay nadie más que un hombre que aparenta tener treinta años. Tiene el pelo castaño algo largo y recogido en una pequeña coleta, ojos marrón claro, es de altura media y de complexión delgada, para nada musculoso. En apariencia alguien normal. Pero, al recurrir a mis poderes, puedo ver como si un halo de luz lo envolviera.

Es un ángel, no hay duda.

En estos momentos maldigo más que nunca mi debilidad, ojalá fuese como Hanabi. Ella me describía cómo podía ver las alas de nuestra madre. Porque, aunque no se vieran dos alas llenas de plumas blancas a su espalda, mi madre tenía alas. Como todos los ángeles. Sólo que éstas son como dos cascadas de luz que están a su espalda. Si mis poderes fueran mayores, imagino que yo también podría ver las alas de este ángel. Al igual que habría podido ver las de mi madre. Lo que sí puedo ver con claridad, es la espada que lleva asida a la espalda. El ángel alza los ojos se me queda mirando fijamente. Bueno... más bien mira lo que llevo. Lo veo con dudas, o quizás esté confuso. Seguramente esté extrañado porque una humana lleve una espada angélica. Me acerco poco a poco hacia el mostrador sonriendo levemente, con cierta timidez pues estoy algo nerviosa por lo que pueda suceder.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Eres Ariel?- le pregunto.

-Sí, soy yo.- me contesta desconfiado- ¿Y tú quién eres, humana? ¿Por qué llevas esa espada?

-Era de mi madre. Ella... murió hace poco.- bajo la mirada triste.

-¿El Enemigo?- pregunta, mirándome ahora compasivo.

-Sí.- contesto. El Enemigo, como supondréis, es como ellos se refieren a los demonios.

-¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Tú conocías a mi madre. Ella me habló muchas veces sobre ti cuando era niña.

-Ah,- dice algo sorprendido- ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Se hacía llamar Akari...

-¡Oh!- exclama sorprendido- La Virtud Lahatiel. Era un buen ángel. Lamento su pérdida.

Me remuevo incómoda, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de mi madre. Todo es demasiado reciente, demasiado doloroso como para rememorarlo sin tener ganas de llorar. Aunque la verdad hay algo que me ha sorprendido. Se ha referido a ella como Lahatiel, lo que significa que serían muy buenos amigos o de lo contrario no conocería su nombre antiguo.

-Yo también...- digo después de un rato- Por cierto, me llamo Hinata.

-Encantado. Ya conoces mi nombre de ángel pero preferiría que me llamaras Akira.

-De acuerdo.- ese será su nombre de cara a los humanos.

-¿Y a qué has venido hasta aquí Hinata?

-Un demonio asesinó a mi madre, pero también acabaron con otros miembros de mi familia así como a todos lo que se hallaban en la casa en el momento de ataque. Fue una masacre...

-Los demonios son seres crueles y despiadados. Deberías saberlo ya.

-¡Pero mi madre no participaba en la Guerra!- grité. No suelo gritar pero no puedo contener esta rabia más- ¡Ella llevaba años sin luchar! Mi padre no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, ni mi abuelo. Tampoco el resto de las personas que estaban en la casa. Y mi hermana... ¡era sólo una niña! ¿Por qué la mataron? ¿Por qué les hicieron eso? ¿Por qué...?- se me quiebra la voz debido al dolor, y no puedo seguir hablando.

-Ningún ángel puede abandonar definitivamente la lucha, criatura. Comprendo tu dolor y tu frustración, pero no se puede hacer nada. Debes darle las gracias a Dios por seguir con vida y porque tu familia esté ahora en un lugar mejor.

-¿Cómo que dé gracias a Dios? ¿Por qué razón?- le cuestiono- No veo que ayudara a mi familia cuando el Enemigo atacó.

-Dios no puede intervenir en todos los asuntos.- me explica pacientemente- Pero debes estar agradecida de estar aquí ahora. El Enemigo es brutal y no habría dudado en acabar contigo, así como con a tu familia.

-Si es cierto que los mató el Enemigo,- digo sin hacerle caso- quiero hacérselo pagar.

Me mira con repentino interés, como si de repente hablara su idioma. Parece ser que es un Combatiente. Aunque, por su aspecto, yo nunca lo habría dicho.

-Los demonios son retorcidos, ya lo sabes. Si un demonio dio con tu madre y decidió acabar con ella, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces... y con los humanos que se encontraran con ella, si es que le apetecía. Aunque los humanos son poco importantes, seguro que sólo le interesaba Lahatiel. Mataría a los humanos por simple aburrimiento. Tú no tienes poder para derrotar a un Caído. Sólo un ángel puede destruir a un demonio... del mismo modo que un demonio puede acabar con un ángel. Consuélate con que tu madre murió combatiendo.

-Dudo que muriera combatiendo. Al menos no en un combate _leal_.

Ariel, o Akira, se empieza a reír. Es una risa hermosa, pero fría y carente de buen humor. Es más bien una risa amarga. Me pone la carne de gallina sólo escucharla.

-Los demonios no saben lo que es la lealtad.- dice con desprecio- De todos modos, a tu madre la mató una espada demoníaca. Ahí radica la cuestión. ¿Conoces la Ley de la Compensación?

-Sí, la conozco.- asiento y cito:- "Cuando un ángel muere, otro debe nacer".

-Eso es.- Ariel sonríe con aprobación- Esa ley implica que siempre existe, y existirá, el mismo número de ángeles. Un ángel nace cuando otro ha muerto en la Guerra.

-Lo que significa que, cuando mi madre murió, ¿otro ángel nació en alguna parte del globo?- el ángel me asiente- ¿Y qué pasa con mi familia, y el resto de personas que asesinaron?

-Sus almas habrán cruzado al _otro lado_. Ignoro si se reencarnarán o seguirán allá donde quiera que estén las almas.- me explica.

Me quedo callada. Hay ciertas cosas que me cuesta asimilar, porque todo es muy reciente como ya he dicho. Aún resulta duro hablar sobre sus muertes con tanta ligereza. Nunca me había parado a pensar lo que implica la Ley de la Compensación. No imaginé que de una lucha de espadas, pudiera producirse un choque que genera, de alguna manera, un nuevo ser en el vientre de un ángel.

La _muerte_ que engendra _vida_.

Pero por más fascinante que me resulte ese nuevo descubrimiento, tengo algo más importante que hacer. Debo decírselo ahora, lo que he venido a buscar. Por lo que he decidido seguir luchando. Me planto seria frente a él. Intentado mostrar el porte serio y frío que mi padre intentó enseñarme tantas veces de niña, aunque creo que no lo consigo del modo que deseo. Solo puedo estar con la mirada seria, intentando demostrar que no soy un simple infante asustado. Cosa que soy, todo hay que decirlo.

-Quiero unirme a vosotros.- proclamo- Yo también quiero ser una Combatiente.

-No aceptamos humanos, muchacha.- dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Si soy la hija de un ángel, de una Virtud nada menos. ¡Tengo su espada!

-¿Y sabes usarla?

-Sé cómo usar una espada.- protesto, murmurando entre dientes. No por nada mi familia enseñaba kendo y se preocuparon de enseñarme bien.

-No me refiero a si sabes manejar una espada. Me refiero a si sabes usar _esa_ espada.

-¡Quiero luchar!- rezongo desoyendo lo que me dice.

-Hinata.- dice Ariel. Está serio, tanto que retroceso un paso instintivamente, intimidada- Los humanos no entran en la Guerra. Nunca. Es la ley.- su expresión se relaja un poco- Lo digo por tu bien. Si te implicas, acabarás mal. Muy mal. Quien acabó con tu familia lleva viviendo mucho, puede que desde el inicio de los tiempos. ¿Crees que eres rival?

-Yo... yo...- balbuceo, llena de rabia e impotencia. Me siento tan pequeña- Podéis enseñarme. Aprenderé rápidamente, no me quejaré. Pero quiero luchar.

-Un no es un no, Hinata.

-Quiero saber quién lo hizo. Quiero saber la verdad.- insisto, desesperada.

-La verdad es que a tu familia la mató el Enemigo. Ese es un final digno para cualquier ángel, aunque lo lamento por esos humanos que estaban de por medio. La verdad es que eres hija de un humano, no formas parte de las Legiones Angélicas. Y nunca lo harás. La verdad es que si te acercas a los demonios, te matarán. De eso no te quepa duda. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Adiós, Hinata. Mi tiempo contigo ha finalizado, tengo que cerrar.

Intento replicarle pero, de pronto, comienza a suceder algo extraño. Siento como si el tiempo se detuviera y estoy como paralizada. Y de pronto, justo después de cerrar la boca, me encuentro con que estoy en la calle. Justo en frente de la tienda de antigüedades que está ahora cerrada. No hay rastro de Ariel allí. Reprimo como puedo la rabia que me inunda de repente. ¡Me ha echado! Y lo peor es que no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? Esto es horrible. Mi única esperanza de dar con los asesinos de mi familia se ha esfumado. No están dispuestos a ayudarme para hacer justicia por lo que le hicieron a mi familia, ni tan siquiera a mi madre. Y eso que era una de ellos. Sigo sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de pasar. Los ángeles acaban de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Estoy sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Despistada-senpai<strong>: me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado también. De igual modo, quiero agradecerte el apoyo que me brindas, así como los ánimos por ese comentario desagradable que recibí.

**Dark. Columba**: gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo te haya parecido igual de intrigante que el anterior.

**Konoha Girl**: me alegra saber que por el momento te gusta cómo va la cosa. Con respecto al título, debo decir que todos los que me dieron eran tan buenos que no era capaz de decidir, por eso tuve que echarlo a suertes xD Y el azar quiso que fuera el que tú me dijiste =P

**Ania. coug**: me alegra saber que te han entrado ganas de leer el libro debido a mi historia, te aseguro que no te decepcionarás. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y espero que encuentres de tu gusto a esta Hinata vengativa.

**Ratka**: gracias por decir que te gusta mi carácter, aunque debo decir que no siempre soy así. Normalmente controlo bien mi mal humor, pero ese día me pilló de malas. Por cierto, no sonaste como un patán ni mucho menos. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a decir lo que opina. Tal y como le he dicho a Ania, si lees el libro no te decepcionarás ya que la trama de la historia es muy interesante (al menos para mí). Con respecto a tu duda creo que te refieres a la parte en la que digo: "Narrado en primera persona y tiempo presente", ¿no? Si es así, el tiempo presente se refiere al tiempo verbal. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Finalmente, respecto a dejar un comentario... mira la verdad es que eso no me "molesta" mucho. Con que me pongas un comentario de vez en cuando diciéndome tus impresiones, me conformo ;)

**carla-hyuga**: me alegra ver que he picado a otra persona para leer el libro xD Pero no te recomendaría que esperaras a que yo termine ya que no sé cuánta duración le daré. Además que, como he comentado en las "Aclaraciones", la trama de mi fic irá por un lado distinto al del libro. Gracias también por el apoyo del "comentario anónimo".

**MissLuppi**: gracias a ti también por el apoyo por el comentario anónimo, te aseguro que no volveré a responder a ningún comentario de ese tipo. No sé de dónde eres pero quizás podrías conseguir el libro mediante la página web: La Casa del Libro. Siento mucho que no hayas podido ver aún la aparición de Sasuke pero, no te preocupes, que no tardará mucho =)

**Dark-riza**: jeje, me alegra saber que mi historia es mejor que las mates. Es un alivio la verdad xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**animeangelneko**: espero haber resuelto parte de tus incógnitas con este capítulo... pero también haberte dejado algunas más jejeje xD

**Sasumi-chan**: bueno preciosa, como te prometí he subido el capi el domingo. Así que nada de látigos porfi TT_TT De nuevo gracias por tu ayuda y por todas las ideas que me das cuando hablamos por msn. No sé si podré utilizarlas todas, ya que se salen un poco de mi idea inicial, pero todo es cuestión de verlo con perspectiva y de todos modos hacerlo un poco diferente no está mal siempre y cuando no se pierda la esencia inicial =)

**NameZermi**: bueno, bueno, bueno... Tu comentario también ha causado cierta "controversia" al parecer. Debo confesarte que aún sigo ligeramente molesta por lo que dijiste de Amy-senpai. Pero al menos, dentro de lo que cabe, te has disculpado y retractado de lo que dijiste anteriormente. Eso está bien, ya que no me gusta que hablen así de mi senpai (por si no lo sabes, senpai significa algo así como tutor n_n), pues es todo lo contrario a como la describías. Es más fue ella la que me animó a escribir mi primera historia. De no ser porque me animó, ya que yo no me atrevía pues pensaba que tenía talento 0 para esto, jamás habría descubierto que escribir me gustara tanto. Pero, dejando todo eso a un lado, me alegra que te guste la historia y de hecho cambié las "Aclaraciones" debido a tu comentario, por si te interesa saberlo. Ya que no quedaba nada bien dejar esa respuesta ahí en medio de la historia...

**andrea**: gracias por decir que soy buena escribiendo, me halagas. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.


	4. Capítulo 2: Nociva alianza

Hola de nuevo =)

Lamento profundamente esta larga ausencia, pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo en la universidad lo que no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para escribir, y ciertas circunstancias personales que me ha quitado el ánimo para escribir una solo línea u_u

De todos modos, finalmente he terminado la continuación de esta historia y espero que todo el tiempo que habéis esperado haya merecido la pena n_n

Pasando ahora a cuándo podré continuarlo... Debo decir que ya he empezado a escribir un boceto del siguiente capítulo pero es muy probable que tarde algo más de tres semanas en continuarlo (con suerte) pues ahora mismo me encuentro en Italia de Erasmus. Lo cual significa que voy a andar viajando bastante y es probable que me desentienda bastante del tema jeje xD Pero intentaré no tardar tanto como esta vez, lo prometo ;)

Y ahora sí os dejo que leáis tranquilamente el capítulo :) Al final del mismo contestaré a los reviews del capi anterior n_n

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Sigo sin poder creérmelo... ¡Ariel me ha echado! Mientras camino por las calles de Sapporo, procurando que mi rabia se evapore, intento buscar una solución. Nunca habría esperado que los ángeles me rechazaran. Vale que soy medio humana, vale que no sea poderosa pero creo que al menos deberían haberme ofrecido la posibilidad de unirme a ellos. Aunque solo fuera como una simple ayudante. Ariel ni tan siquiera me ha dado muestras de que vayan a hacer algo con respecto a lo ocurrido con mi madre. Seguro que ni se molestará en informar a sus superiores... ¡¿Cómo ha podido hacerme algo así? Si estoy en lo cierto, él y mi madre eran amigos así que, ¿por qué no me ayuda? A mí, que soy su hija.<p>

Llego al albergue donde me hospedaré por el momento, ya no quedan muchos hostales de este tipo en Sapporo pero me agrada haber dado con él. No va mucha gente y la mayoría de los inquilinos son personas mayores que quieren alojarse en un establecimiento tradicional, por lo que este lugar es muy discreto. Perfecto para mí, así pasaré desapercibida. La anciana dueña me saluda con una leve reverencia, le correspondo y sonrío un poco como muestra de cortesía. Me voy con rapidez a mi habitación, dejo la espada de mi madre y me tumbo sobre el tatami. Cierro los ojos e intento pensar pero la rabia que aún siento después del encuentro con Ariel me corroe las entrañas. ¿Qué hacer? El que los ángeles me negaran su ayuda era algo que no entraba en mis planes así que ¿qué me queda ahora? ¿Volver a casa y dejarlo todo como si nada? No, eso sí que no. No pienso dejar que las muertes de mis seres queridos caigan en el olvido, como un triste recuerdo al que hay que hacerle frente. No puedo permitir que todo sea en vano, no puedo dejar las cosas como están y volver felizmente a casa. Me propuse encontrar a los responsables y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo un firme objetivo que me he propuesto cumplir. Cueste lo que cueste. En vista de que los ángeles me han dado con la puerta en las narices, no me va a quedar más remedio...

... Tendré que salir en busca de los demonios.

Ya son las dos y media de la madrugada y estoy muerta de sueño, completamente agotada después de andar deambulando por los bares, clubes y antros varios de Sapporo. Llevo desde las nueve de la noche vagando por las calles intentando dar con algún demonio, sin éxito como podréis suponer. Si por lo menos fuese como mi hermana Hanabi no tendría que estar recurriendo constantemente a mis poderes. Ella, al contrario que pasa conmigo, no precisaba convocarlos en todo momento para ver el aura de la gente. Le bastaba con una mirada y ¡listo! Pero yo soy tan débil que debo concentrarme al máximo, y encima solo puedo distinguirla levemente. Es por eso que estoy tan cansada, con ganas de volver al hostal para dormir a pierna suelta. A estas alturas me conformaría con lo que sea, hasta con un simple diablillo de tres al cuarto. Todo con tal de dejar de andar, me duelen los pies tras la caminata. Además, para colmo, creo que me he perdido. Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a tío Hizashi respecto al móvil, debería haber comprado ese móvil de última generación con conexión a internet, GPS y no sé cuántas cosas más.

Imagino que ahora estaréis pensando cómo es que necesito recurrir tanto a mis poderes para encontrar a un demonio. Bien, la cosa es muy simple.

No se puede reconocer a un ángel a simple vista, ni tampoco a un demonio. Es más, a simple vista tanto unos como otros parecen humanos cualquiera. Al igual que no se puede ver las alas de los ángeles, pues no son de hermosas plumas blancas como se cree; los demonios tampoco son seres con cuernos, rabo en forma de lanza, patas de cabra y alas negras similares a las de un murciélago. Lo que sí es cierto es que, tanto unos como otros, tienen _algo_. En el caso de los ángeles ya os lo había comentado, esa especie de aura de confianza que produce que todo el mundo sienta que todo saldrá bien estando a su lado. Pero los demonios... ah, ellos son otro cantar. No es que todos estén de toma pan y moja y llamen la atención de todos los allí presentes, que los hay de ese tipo, pero sí que tienen algo que no es fácil describirlo con palabras. Llámese _magnetismo_ o _sex appeal_, o como más os guste. ¿No os ha pasado alguna vez que os habéis topado con alguien que, sin ser necesariamente especialmente llamativo, todos intentan imitarlo? ¿Y, después de pararte un rato a pensar, realmente no sabes qué es lo que tiene de especial? Bueno pues es bastante probable que sea un demonio.

De hecho, por lo que me dijo mi madre, muchos de ellos salen por la tele. Y todo el mundo intenta imitar su peinado, su forma de vestir, etc. Pero sin el mismo resultado claro está. Porque es inútil intentar ser como ellos. Ningún humano, por más que se esfuerce, podría estar a la altura de ese "magnetismo especial" que un demonio posee. Y es ese magnetismo lo que hace que la gente esté más predispuesta a escuchar a un demonio antes que a un ángel. Es triste pero es la cruda verdad.

Pues bien, aún con todo eso, es muy complicado poder distinguir a un demonio de un ángel. Ni tan siquiera por medio de sus actos, ya que éstos no se pueden catalogar como "buenos" o "malos". Me explico: Un demonio te puede dar el mejor consejo con la mejor de las intenciones, siempre que eso le beneficie o sencillamente le apetezca; un ángel puede perjudicarte si cree que, con ese acto, puede salvar la Creación; y el más cruel y sádico de los asesinos puede resultar ser un humano cualquiera. ¿Complicado, no? O, como poco, lioso. Como he dicho, no se pueden catalogar sus acciones como buenas o malas ya que serán una u otra dependiendo de para quién vayan dirigidas y las consecuencias de las mismas. Por si lo entendéis mejor con esta analogía: imaginaos al mundo como si fuera un enorme tablero y la vida una gigantesca partida de ajedrez... en la que los humanos somos simples peones (si es que llegamos a representar algo verdaderamente trascendente). Desde nuestro punto de vista, parcial y humano, es muy complicado que lleguemos a entender sus jugadas; ya que, casi con toda probabilidad, lo veríamos como un acto estúpido o sin sentido. Pero somos humanos y esa partida no se juega para que un individuo salga victorioso... sino toda la Creación.

Entonces, ¿cómo se puede distinguir a un ángel de un demonio? Sencillo. Ninguno de los dos puede escapar de su verdadera esencia. Así que: cuando estés al borde de un precipicio, el ángel te tenderá la mano para salvarte y el demonio te empujará... Pero en ese momento ya será demasiado tarde.

Detengo mi caminar cuando veo un pequeño puesto en medio de la calle. Es el típico puesto de ramen, de esos que están abiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Quiero seguir con mi cometido pero a mi nariz llega el delicioso olor de la comida, mis tripas rugen repentinamente pidiendo sustento. Cosa natural si tenemos en cuenta que solo me comí un pequeño bol de arroz y algo de pescado antes de salir del hostal. Inconscientemente mis pies me llevan hasta el pequeño puesto, alzo las telas de la entrada y me encuentro de frente con un anciano vendedor que me sonríe abiertamente. En esos momentos no hay nadie comiendo, por lo que me siento más cómoda. No me apetece tener que aguantar a ninguno de esos borrachos que merodean a estas horas por las calles.

-Buenas noches, jovencita.- me saluda el anciano mientras me siento en uno de los taburetes.

-Buenas noches.- lo saludo también- Eso que está haciendo huele delicioso.- comento.

-Gracias. Es ramen con sabor a miso, un plato típico de Sapporo. Llevo más de cincuenta años preparándolo en este mismo puesto, el cual heredé de mi padre. No encontrarás en toda la ciudad a alguien que prepare mejor este plato que yo.

-Por como huele, no lo pongo en duda.- le digo sonriendo con timidez. El anciano me sonríe halagado- Me encantaría comer un poco. La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

-¡Marchando!

No tarda ni diez minutos en prepararme un plato bien calentito de ramen. Tiene una pinta estupenda y huele de maravilla. Seguro que me sienta genial ya que en esta época- a mediados de abril- aún hace bastante frío por las noches.

-Aquí tienes. Espero que te guste.- me dice mientras me pone el plato de ramen frente mío- También tenemos una cerveza que es muy famosa, pero me parece que eso no es algo que encaje mucho contigo ¿no, jovencita?- me pregunta y acto seguido suelta una carcajada.

Yo le asiento mientras que me pongo totalmente colorada. La verdad es que le ha dado en el clavo. No soporto el alcohol, nunca en mi vida en bebido ni una sola gota. Ni tan siquiera cuando era maiko y mis clientes me ofrecían algo de beber- por lo general sake-, yo o les rechazaba gentilmente o sencillamente me llevaba el vaso a los labios y fingía beber algo. Pero esto último lo hacía poco ya que después sentía ese sabor asqueroso por mucho tiempo. El anciano comerciante acaba de llegar con un vaso de agua y me lo entrega todavía riendo un poco. Aunque parezca raro, no me molesta que se ría ya que sé que no lo hace con intención de burlarse. Lo que ha dicho es un hecho y yo soy la primera en admitirlo. Si bien todavía sigo sonrojada a pesar de todo. Mientras ceno por segunda vez tengo una animada charla con el vendedor. Bueno más bien él habla y yo escucho, interviniendo solo lo necesario. Una vieja costumbre que adquirí en mi entrenamiento como maiko. Una vez que termino de cenar me siento mejor, las tripas han dejado de rugirme y he entrado en calor. Pago al vendedor y le dejo una buena propina. Toca volver a sufrir. Ya son las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada.

Ahora volviendo a mi nada fructífera búsqueda de un demonio... cabe decir que ya me he cansado y después de la comilona que acabo de tener me está entrando la modorra, así que después de entrar a ese bar que estoy viendo ahora mismo me iré al hostal a dormir. Ya lo intentaré de nuevo mañana.

Quizás os parezca algo prosaico que ande buscando demonios por este tipo de locales, pero tiene mucho sentido ya que lo más obvio, aunque a veces nos resulte un tanto banal, es la respuesta en la mayoría de los casos. Y, si no lo veis, pensad por unos pocos instantes. ¿Qué hay en este tipo de garitos? Ya os respondo: personas desinhibidas, excesivamente confiadas y a las que si las "cazas" en el momento oportuno, harán cualquier cosa que les pidas. Carne fresca para los demonios. Resulta evidente que, con este cuadro, cualquier demonio irá en busca de lugares con gente de estas características. Aunque parece ser como si esta noche se hubieran puesto todos de acuerdo para no cruzarse conmigo... Y eso que me he paseado casi todo el distrito de entretenimiento Susukino- en el que me encuentro en estos momentos-, el cual está entre los más grandes y conocidos de Japón. Casi toda la gente que quiere salir "de marcha" viene aquí. Esto debería ser un nido de demonios pero, como he dicho, parece que se hubieran puesto todos de acuerdo para no venir hoy. Entro al bar y activo mis poderes para ver si capto el aura de algún demonio en este local. No noto nada. Con un suspiro afligido, me dispongo a darme la vuelta cuando...

... percibo que _alguien_ me está mirando.

Es una sensación espeluznante. El corazón me da un vuelco e intento fijarme en quién es. Sin embargo, entre el humo y las luces parpadeantes del local se me hace difícil poder ver bien. ¡Vamos! Si casi no puedo ver a los que tengo delante, cuanto menos aquellos que se encuentren en los rincones del recinto. Pero yo estoy segura de haberlo percibido. Apostaría lo que sea a que alguien aquí no me quita la vista de encima. Intento moverme entre la muchedumbre, muchos me apartan a empujones pues no les dejo seguir con su baile (si es que a ese zarandeo descocado se le puede llamar de ese modo) y otros me echan unas miradas que me producen verdaderas arcadas. Finalmente consigo salir de la pista de baile y vuelvo a sentir en mi nuca ese desagradable cosquilleo de antes. Ese _ser_ me ha vuelto a mirar. Unas ganas de salir corriendo se apoderan de mi cuerpo. Me contengo a duras penas. Vuelvo la mirada y allí, en una apartada y oscura mesa, encuentro al dueño de esa mirada. Acaba de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de una chica cuya escasez de ropa deja poco espacio a la imaginación. Ella sonríe coqueta y moviendo el cuerpo de tal modo que deja claras sus intenciones. Veo como él le pasa la lengua por el cuello y ella reacciona con un gustoso estremecimiento. No puedo evitar componer una mueca de desagrado.

¿Es que acaso esa chica está loca? Si supiera con qué está tratando exactamente...

Entonces él deja a su "amiguita" y vuelve la vista hacia mí. Me mira con una fijeza que me hace sentir incómoda y vuelvo a sentir la extrema necesidad de salir tan rápido como me permitan mis piernas. Bueno en realidad no me mira a mí, mira la espada angélica de mi madre, la cual tengo colgada a la espalda. Del mismo modo que Ariel fue en lo primero que se fijó, él está haciendo lo mismo. Sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como una noche sin luna, son penetrantes. Sombríos. Tiene la clase de mirada capaz de helarte la sangre en las venas. La chica que está junto a él, también alza la mirada y sigue la de su "acompañante". Su expresión se torna molesta y me dedica una mueca de disgusto. La verdad es que me da lástima. Lo que ella supone es que lo que él quiere es, sencillamente, llevársela a la cama. Pero, ah, el cuerpo no es algo que le interese. Lo que desea es su alma. Y, una vez la obtenga, la pobre chica ya no tendrá forma de echarse atrás.

Él sigue mirándome atentamente. Sus ojos negros parecen analizarme concienzudamente. Después, lentamente, me sonríe un poco. La suya es una medio sonrisa ladina y, por más que me duela admitirlo, fascinante. Como si no fuera de este mundo. A pesar de todo, ésta es la sonrisa de un gato antes de abalanzarse sobre un ratón. La sonrisa del depredador que ya sabe que tiene a su presa. Unos horribles escalofríos vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo. Pero intento contenerme lo mejor que puedo. Respiro hondo. No debo dejar que el miedo me venza ahora, no después de lo mucho que me ha costado dar con este demonio. Además, tengo una espada angélica y la usaré sin dudarlo. Doy un par de pasos hacia él y veo que me mira con un aire de superioridad que me recuerda al de un maestro ante un alumno que cree saberlo todo. Y eso me molesta mucho, pues significa que no me tiene en cuenta.

Así que, en un movimiento desesperado, desenvaino la espada y la pongo entre los dos. Y observo que este acto por mi parte lo ha desconcertado un poco. Quizás, pienso con cierta satisfacción, también lo haya asustado un poco. Después de todo, acabo de ponerle frente al pecho la única cosa en este mundo que sería capaz de matarlo. Entorna los ojos y me mira con cierto odio. Creo haber captado una especie de luz roja que emanaba de ellos.

-¿Estás loca o qué?- sisea.

-Fuera de aquí, niñata.- gruñe la chica que está a su lado. Ella, al igual que el resto de los que están en el local, está tan aturdida (en gran medida a causa del alcohol, y puede que cosas peores) que ni tan siquiera es consciente de que me encuentro con una espada.

-Dile que se vaya.- exijo al demonio con la voz más firme que puedo.

-¿Pero tú de qué vas?- grita la chica más enfadada todavía- La que tiene que marchar...

-Largo.- la interrumpe el demonio con voz cortante.

-Pero si nos...

-Que te marches. Ahora.- su voz no es mucho más alta que un suspiro pero, a pesar de ello, la amenaza que tiñe esa voz hace que la chica obedezca sin chistar.

Ella nunca lo sabrá, pero ahora mismo me debe algo más que la vida.

El demonio vuelve a enfocar su mirada en mí. Parece un demonio joven pero, aunque su apariencia es la de un chico de unos veinte años, es muy posible que ronde los veinte mil. Lo cual no es mucho para un demonio. Viste unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca, la cual tiene parcialmente abierta y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos. Rezuma cierta elegancia si bien también posee un toque desaliñado. Tiene el pelo negro algo desordenado, como si se le hubiera quedado así nada más levantarse. A pesar de todo, no tiene el menor aspecto de estar dormido. Hay un brillo de feroz alerta en sus ojos. Su postura parece indicar cierto pasotismo a la vez que autoridad, como si dijera: "Mírame, estoy aquí pero poco me importa." Pero, de nuevo, eso no es más que una fachada. Ahora que su presa se ha ido, me muestra su verdadero ser: vigilante, calculador, frío... y letal. No estoy segura de poder resistir el aguantarle la mirada por mucho más tiempo. Es la mirada del depredador más peligroso de la tierra, el cazador de almas. Alzo un poco más mi espada para intimidarle en caso de que quiera desenvainar la suya.

¡No me puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte! No tiene su espada consigo. Reprimo una sonrisa de satisfacción y respiro hondo. Trato de poner la expresión más seria y resuelta que me es posible (si bien todo mi cuerpo está invadido por el inexplicable terror al demonio).

-Será mejor que vigiles lo que haces,- me advierte de repente el demonio- es muy posible que resultes herida con eso que llevas.

-Esto está aquí para hacerte daño a ti.- le digo lo más duramente que puedo.

Veo cómo él pone los ojos en blanco. ¡No lo puedo creer! Está empezando a dejar de tomarme en serio. Intento mostrarme más fría.

-Tan sólo eres una humana que juega al "Ángeles contra Demonios".- me dice con una ladina sonrisa de superioridad- Hazme caso, chiquilla, este no es un juego que puedas ganar.

-Que yo sepa,- le digo desafiante- en estos momentos soy la única que tiene una espada.

-Oh. Así que resulta que todo se reduce a tener una espada. Qué curioso.

-Necesito que me respondas a unas cuantas preguntas.- le corto acercándole la espada.

Él tan solo me sonríe burlonamente. De acuerdo. Este demonio me está resultando cada vez más desagradable. ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?

-No hagas preguntas a los demonios, te aseguro que no te gustarán las respuestas.

Genial, sencillamente fantástico. De entre todos los demonios del mundo, me ha tenido que tocar el que se las da de enigmático. Y encima se toma a guasa todo cuanto le digo. ¡Maldito hijo de Satán! En menos de cinco minutos ha conseguido que lo odie con todo mí ser.

-Quiero saber quién mató a mi familia.

A pesar del alto volumen de la música, sé que él me ha oído perfectamente. Se queda callado un momento, mirándome de arriba abajo. Un nuevo escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y finalmente responde:

-¿Y a mí qué me dices?- pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

A pesar de que el tono de su voz no es muy alto, yo también puedo escucharlo perfectamente. Puesto que la voz de estos seres no es necesario captarlas con los oídos, pues resuenan (de alguna manera) en lo más profundo de nuestra alma. Es, por hacer alguna comparación, como si se comunicasen por telepatía. Esta es otra de las causas que los hacen tan peligrosos.

-Mi madre era un ángel, perteneciente al coro de las Virtudes. Unos demonios la mataron.

-Oh, pero qué malos son estos demonios.- dice con sorna- ¿Es que no tienen decencia? Siempre matando a inocentes angelitos...

-¡Cállate!- le grito. La sonrisa de ese ser se ensancha por mi brote de ira, por lo que intento controlarme- Mi madre no participaba en la Guerra, así como mi familia. Y sin embargo los mataron a todos. Y quiero saber por qué incluso asesinaron a mi familia humana...

El demonio entorna los ojos. Está totalmente tranquilo, al contrario que yo. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel. En estos momentos ni tan siquiera estoy segura de cómo puedo estar sosteniendo la espada. Siento como si mis piernas me fueran a fallar en cualquier momento.

-Ya comprendo.- dice de repente- La hija de un ángel. Demasiado humana para formar parte de las Legiones Angélicas y, sin embargo, demasiado involucrada en una guerra que no es la suya. Pobre criaturilla.

-No me vengas con tu falsa compasión, demonio. Quiero saber el nombre del demonio que mató a mi familia.

-¿Y existe una razón en particular para que creas que dispongo de esa información?- me dice sonriendo sarcásticamente- Ni el mismo Señor del Infierno sabe qué es lo que hacen todos los demonios en un momento concreto.

Me quedo en blanco. No sé qué hace ahora. Este demonio siempre lleva las de ganar con todo lo que le digo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? De repente, como si fuera una revelación, vuelvo a los días en los que mi familia aún vivía. Los tiempos en los que yo trataba ser la clase de hija que mi padre deseaba que fuera...

_-Estoy totalmente decepcionado contigo jovencita. ¿Es que no puedes mostrarte más dura?- me recriminaba mi padre tras un infructuoso entrenamiento privado._

_-L-lo lamento p-profundamente padre.- respondía yo cabizbaja. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos... como tantas otras veces._

_Mi padre suspiró pesadamente, con desazón. Me veía con una constante decepción en la mirada. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que recibía un elogio. Muchas de las cuales eran alentadas por mi madre y, habitualmente, no relacionadas con las artes marciales y la férrea disciplina que mi padre me imponía._

_-Disculpándote no vas a hacerte más fuerte.- me decía- Ya tienes catorce años Hinata. Debes empezar a comportarte con mayor aplomo. No como una niña de ocho años. Mira por ejemplo a tu hermana Hanabi. Ella..._

_Ah, ya comenzaba de nuevo. Los continuos elogios a mi hermanita._

_Por más que la quisiera, ella era la única que recibía los enaltecimientos espontáneos de nuestro padre debido a que su carácter era el de un __Hyūga. Yo, por el contrario, siempre fui más parecida en carácter a mi madre la cual, como ángel que era, poseía una forma de ser más tranquila y dulce. Casi sumisa. Mi padre siguió así durante un rato, exponiendo las virtudes de mi hermana y diciéndome en qué debería imitarla._

_-... y si actúas de ese modo te asegurarás de que nadie se quiera aprovechar de ti, pues conseguirás imponerte y reclamar lo que es tuyo. ¿Has comprendido?_

_-S-sí. Lo he en-entendido perfectamente, p-padre.- le contesté aún cabizbaja._

_-Y será mejor que busques el modo de controlar ese tartamudeo tuyo.- reafirmó con dureza- Eso poco ayuda a la hora de hacer que te muestren el debido respeto._

_-Sí, l-lo haré._

_-No creas que esto lo digo porque no te quiero Hinata.- me dijo con un tono más suave. Casi cariñoso- Lo último que deseo es ver cómo algún desgraciado intenta aprovecharse de alguna de mis hijas. Todo esto lo hago por tu bien._

_Yo no le respondí, pues no era capaz de controlar por más tiempo las lágrimas que ya estaban empezando a escurrirse por mis mejillas. Así sencillamente me despedí con una inclinación y salí del dojo como una exhalación... para ir a ahogar mis penas a mi cuarto y recriminarme por mi debilidad y mi falta de carácter._

Tras recordar ese breve incidente, viene a mi mente el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche en la que lo perdí todo. Del mismo modo, también recuerdo la promesa que me hice a mí misma de ser más fuerte y luchar por hacer justicia por lo sucedido. Esa noche me prometí que hallaría a los culpables costara lo que costase, y eso es lo que haré. No es el momento de mostrarse débil. Es hora de imponer lo que deseo, de exigir mis demandas. Así que centro mi vista en el demonio que todavía me sonríe con un deje de burla en sus ojos.

-Pues investígalo.- le digo acercando la espada a su cuello.

Por unos brevísimos instantes, observo con cierta satisfacción cómo una nube de terror pasa por sus oscuros ojos. Pero se repone en menos de un parpadeo y me dedica una medio sonrisa de suficiencia. Y me advierte con una voz que no es de este mundo:

-Me temo que tu queridísima madre debió de explicarte ciertas reglas de este mundo. Concretamente una que dice que ni los ángeles ni los demonios obedecemos los deseos de los humanos.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y en ese instante él desaparece de mi vista. Pero sé que no se ha ido. Puedo _sentirlo_. En un intento por volver a localizarlo, me tropiezo y caigo en un charco de whisky que alguien ha derramado. Justo cuando intento ponerme de pie, oigo junto a mi oído (o al menos eso me parece) una espeluznante voz que me eriza los pelos de la nuca y hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

-Deja este jueguecito y no te atrevas a volver a buscarme. Te aseguro que la próxima vez no seré tan paciente.

Y la presencia desaparece. Como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito!- le grito, desesperada.

Todo el mundo se vuelve a mirarme, lo que hace que se me suban los colores. Seguro que deben pensar que estoy borracha, especialmente porque ahora apesto a whisky y a vete tú a saber qué más. Siento que me muero de la vergüenza, pero eso no es lo importante. El demonio se ha ido. Y con él mi única oportunidad de averiguar qué es lo que le ha pasado a mi familia. Esta "reunión" ha sido incluso peor que la que tuve esta mañana con Ariel. Me siento tan humillada por lo que acaba de pasar, que se me van por completo las ganas de seguir a "la caza del demonio". Al menos por ahora. Necesito urgentemente volver al hostal. Quiero limpiar esta ropa y ducharme, para quitarme ese desagradable olor de la piel y la ropa. Salgo del local y me dirijo a buscar un taxi. Nada más salir, tengo la impresión de que alguien me sigue. Me doy rápidamente la vuelta pero no veo a nadie... por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, esa inquietante sensación me persigue durante un rato, por lo que empiezo a ir más deprisa. Casi corriendo. Subo con rapidez en el primer taxi que encuentro. Mientras veo pasar las calles de camino al hostal, intento pensar en qué estoy fallando. No he obtenido nada ni de los ángeles ni de los demonios. Bueno, de los demonios he conseguido una bonita amenaza.

Cuando llego al hostal son ya las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, por eso me gano varias quejas y gruñidos de los distintos huéspedes mientras limpio mis ropas y me doy una ducha rápida. Me disculpo totalmente sonrojada, pero no lo he podido evitar. Ese olor que me acompaña desde que salí de ese bar de mala muerte estaba provocándome arcadas. Además estoy demasiado agotada como para hacer algo más que decir "Lo siento" una y otra vez. Nada más llegar a mi cuarto, sin siquiera ponerme el pijama, me deslizo dentro del futón. Los brazos de Morfeo no tardan en envolverme.

Despierto repentinamente embargada por una terrible sensación... Hay alguien en mi cuarto.

Abro los ojos alarmada y me incorporo rápidamente sobre la cama. Intento enfocar la mirada en la oscuridad pero no logro ver nada, solo la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana da un poco de claridad a la habitación. Por ésta entra el frío viento de la madrugada. Pero... un momento. ¿Acaso dejé la ventana abierta? Mi cerebro reacciona en ese momento y mi corazón se encoje de miedo.

-Estoy aquí.- me dice una voz que estoy empezado a desear no haber oído jamás.

Enciendo una pequeña lámpara que hay cerca del futón, no es muy potente pero me sirve para iluminar con suficiente claridad mi pequeña habitación. Ahora ya puedo localizar a la sombra que se encuentra frente a la ventana. Es él otra vez... y ahora, observo con horror, sí trae su espada consigo. Enmudezco nada más verlo.

-T-tú...- es lo único que sale de mis labios.

Me encuentro en un estado de shock. Lucho desesperadamente por conectar ideas, de entender la nueva situación en la que me encuentro. Me ha seguido. Me ha encontrado. Y ahora que sí tiene su espada consigo... significa que me va a matar. Ese pensamiento activa la parte desorientada de mi cerebro y me hace reaccionar. El demonio se levanta y da dos pasos hacia mí. Yo alcanzo torpemente la espada a la vez que me tapo como buenamente puedo con las sábanas del futón. Normalmente llevo un holgado pijama color lavanda pero hoy, como estaba tan cansada, tan solo llevo puesto el albornoz del hostal, el cual me puse tras salir de la ducha. No creo que eso me ayude mucho si este demonio tiene ganas de marcha. Pero, para mi completo asombro, él mantiene su espada envainada y me tiende la mano.

-Quiero ayudarte.- declara.

-Sí claro...- es lo único que puedo decir, tras estar callada varios minutos intentando asimilar lo que me ha dicho.

Él retira su mano. Veo un deje de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no era lo que querías?- me dice burlonamente.

-Habría tenido sentido que lo hicieras cuando mi espada apuntaba a tu oscuro corazón. Pero no tiene sentido que te presentes aquí, como si nada, y me digas que me vas a ayudar. ¿De veras crees que soy tan inocente?

-¿En serio quieres que responda esa pregunta?- responde socarrón.

-¿Qué estás tramando, demonio?- le digo algo molesta y con la espada en alto.

El demonio da unos pasos hacia atrás y acepta mi desconfianza con naturalidad. Imagino que, si eres un demonio, estás más que acostumbrado a que la gente no se fíe de ti. Especialmente en mi caso que mi madre, como ángel, nos lo repetía constantemente. Pero no sólo ella, todos los ángeles a lo largo de la historia se han esforzado hasta la saciedad en meternos esa idea en la cabeza: nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, confíes en un demonio. Por ese motivo sigo con la espada en alto, mirándolo con desconfianza. Él se vuelve a situar cerca de la ventana, se sienta sobre el suelo de tatami y me responde:

-Después de que nos separáramos, recibí una visita inesperada.- declara- Alguien que quería saber de qué estuvimos hablando después de que nos viera hablar en el bar.

-¿Quién? ¿La chica que estabas _seduciendo_?- aventuro.

-No, uno de los míos.

Un temblor recorre mi espalda al oírle. Entonces, al salir del bar, ¿no fue mi imaginación la que me jugó la mala pasada de creer que me estaban siguiendo? ¿Alguien va tras de mí? Mi corazón se acelera debido al miedo que me invade.

-¿Y quién es?- le pregunto con voz temblorosa. Por más que me recrimino mentalmente, no consigo simular el miedo en mi voz.

-No te lo puedo decir, porque no lo conozco.- me dice encogiéndose de hombros- Lo que sí sé es que se trata de un simple esbirro, un demonio menor al servicio de algún pez gordo probablemente. Al parecer te viene siguiendo desde que te vio por Hakodate.

-¿D... desde Hakodate?- le pregunto sin poder creérmelo. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

-En efecto.- asiente el demonio- Te lleva vigilando varios días, eso seguro. Además quería saber qué fue lo que me has dicho y lo que te he dicho. Ah, y me ha prohibido acercarme a ti.

-¿Ah?- replico, anonadada- ¿Y es por eso que has decidido venir a verme?- musito dubitativa, intentando ver la lógica de sus acciones.

-Claro.

Aun confusa por lo que me acaba de decir, frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a levantar la espada. E intento replicarle con la voz más firme que puedo. Si bien no tengo muy claro conseguirlo...

-Pues yo no quiero que te acerques a mí, y menos mientras duermo. Da muy malas vibraciones o lo que sea que produzca tu presencia demoníaca. Así ya, como veo que ya sabes dónde está la ventana, te invito a que salgas por ella.

-Pequeña humana,- replica sonriendo con suficiencia- ya te dije antes que los demonios no aceptamos órdenes de ningún tipo de los humanos. Hago lo que me da la gana. Así que si quiero entrar en tu cuarto y hablar contigo, eso es lo que haré. Y tú no vas a tener más remedio que escuchar lo que te diga.

En estos momentos desearía poder replicarle pero sé, con cada fibra de mi ser, que él tiene razón. Hay algo en la voz de los demonios que hace que los humanos les obedezcan, por más grande que sea su voluntad. Así que, resignada, no me queda otra que decir:

-De acuerdo. Pero luego preferiría que te marcharas.- digo intentando mantener algo de mí ya más que perdida dignidad.

-Solo eres una humana,- repite- aunque tu madre perteneciera a un coro relativamente alto en el escalafón angélico. Nadie debería tomarse molestias por ti, ni por tu familia humana. Aunque eso realmente me da igual. Por mí, como si te cogen los satánicos para uno de sus macabros rituales. Me da igual. Lo que ya no me gusta en que el vasallo de un demonio menor me venga dando órdenes. Eso sí que ya no lo puedo soportar.- declara con un tono belicoso.

Ajá. Esto ya es otra cosa. Al menos el asunto de su visita ya está más claro.

Los demonios son seres caóticos por naturaleza. Mientras que los ángeles cumplen sus propias reglas, los demonios son incapaces de hacerlo. Es algo completamente ajeno a su naturaleza. Es por eso que si ordenas algo a un demonio, casi con toda probabilidad haga todo lo contrario. Y solo por fastidiar. El único modo de que un demonio obedezca una orden, no es otro que acompañarla con una sustancial amenaza. En otras palabras, debes resultar lo bastante intimidatorio como para que un demonio cumpla tu orden. Los ángeles, como ya os expliqué, tienen una jerarquía que determina su rango. Los individuos poderosos se identifican por su rango. Es por eso que si un arcángel da una orden a una potestad, ésta le obedecerá por el simple hecho de ser un arcángel. Los demonios son otro cantar. Para ellos el poder es el que determina el rango. Un demonio hará que sus órdenes se cumplan porque es lo bastante imponente para hacerlo. En resumen, deben dar el suficiente miedo para hacer que el resto le obedezca. Y Satanás es el más poderoso porque es el que más miedo da, así de sencillo.

Lo cierto es que las pugnas por el poder son comunes entre los demonios. De hecho oí a mi madre hablar en alguna ocasión acerca de complots para echar al mismo Señor del Infierno de su trono; aunque, lo cierto es que nunca han llegado a buen cauce, puesto que él sigue siendo el jefe supremo y no hay quién se lo discuta. Pero, quitando al gran jefazo del asunto, lo cierto es que los demonios de todos los rangos tienden a estar peleándose entre ellos para ser un poco más poderosos. Quizás por eso, este demonio se ha metido en mi cuarto para ofrecerme su ayuda con toda naturalidad. Sin embargo, me sigue resultando sospechoso.

-Y dime, si era evidente que no cumplirías su mandato... ¿por qué se molestó en decírtelo?

-Porque normalmente los de arriba se ocupan solo de sus asuntos y no controlan todo como deberían.- responde el demonio encogiéndose de hombros- De todos modos, ningún demonio que se precie perdería su tiempo con una simple humana... a no ser que hubiese algo gordo detrás. Y créeme si lo hay, yo quiero saber qué es.

Sus ojos relucen de una forma siniestra que me pone la piel de gallina. Puede que no confíe en él, pero le creo.

-Entonces...- comienzo a decir dubitativa- ¿puedes averiguar quién asesinó a mi familia?

-Puedo intentarlo.- asiente el demonio y se levanta- Quiero que mañana, al atardecer, estés en la plataforma de observación de la cumbre del monte Moiwa. Yo te estaré esperando allí. Irás sola y sin tu espada.

-¿Me estás tomando por tonta o qué?- le espeto- ¿Cómo esperas que vaya a una "cita" con un demonio... sin protección?

-Tampoco es que te fuera a servir de mucho.- observa él burlonamente.

-Pero ¿qué te has creído?- le respondo totalmente ofendida y roja de vergüenza.

Me mira divertido. Obviamente satisfecho por haberme fastidiado, deduzco por esa media sonrisa de superioridad. ¡Pero qué irritante me resulta!

-Yo estaré allí,- declara- y puede que tenga noticias sobre tu familia. Sabes que no te miento.

Es cierto, se les tacha de mentirosos pero lo cierto es que los demonios rara vez mienten. No lo necesitan, pues saben perfectamente cómo pueden sacar provecho de todos los pactos que hacen. Lo miro con desconfianza, preguntándome dónde estará la trampa en todo esto. Si quisiera atraparme o matarme, lo habría hecho ya. Ha tenido más de una ocasión para hacerlo y, por más que me pese reconocerlo, yo habría tenido las de perder.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, me da igual. Pero si lo haces, es muy posible que obtengas lo que quieres. La decisión está en tus manos.

"_Maldito libre albedrío_", pienso disgustada.

-No te prometo nada.- gruño.

Él me dedica otra sonrisa de suficiencia y pone un pie en la ventana.

-Pues hasta mañana.- se despide.

-¡Espera demonio!- le retengo, acabo de caer en la cuenta de no sé ni cómo se llama- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasuke.- responde. Como suponía no me ha dicho su nombre antiguo- Hasta mañana, Hinata. Que sueñes con los angelitos.- se despide satíricamente.

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco en el mismo instante en que dice eso. Cuando vuelvo a enfocar la vista ya no hay rastro de él en mi cuarto; así que dejo la espada a mi lado, me levanto y cierro la ventana. Cuando me vuelvo a acostar intento volver a conciliar el sueño.

Sasuke...

Curioso nombre el que ha escogido el demonio. Y digo _escoger_ porque ya os habréis fijado que tanto ángeles como demonios poseen distintos nombres; la mayoría son alias que utilizan para relacionarse con el mundo humano y el otro es el nombre antiguo o, dicho de otro modo, su _verdadero_ nombre. Sin embargo, en el caso de los demonios, también tienen multitud de alias para no tener que revelar su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera a los suyos, a no ser que sean lo bastante poderosos como para que les dé igual si los conocen o no, pues no tienen a nadie a quien temer. El conocido como "nombre antiguo" a veces suele venir reflejado en diversas mitologías humanas aunque no siempre, pues han debido ser ángeles o demonios de real relevancia como para dejar una huella de ese estilo.

Será mejor que deje se cavilar sobre estas cosas y me centre en volver a conciliar el sueño. El cual estaba siendo de lo más agradable hasta que entró ese dichoso demonio. Menuda alianza que acabo de hacer. Una alianza totalmente nociva. Todavía siento un ligero temblor en el cuerpo debido a su visita, así que intento relajarme. Me acurruco en el futón y me tapo hasta la nariz. Pero, de repente, caigo en la cuenta de algo que hace que se me hiele la sangre.

Yo no le he dicho mi nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Despistada-senpai:<strong> no sabía que era capaz de emocionarte hasta ese punto, la verdad es que solo dije lo que sentía n/n ¡Mi también te quiere mucho senpai! Me alegra que te gustara el capi y espero que éste esté a la altura de tus experctativas. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por tus consejos para este capi, han sido de gran ayuda ;)

**Konoha Girl:** me alegra que te gustara el capi. Y gracias a ti también por tu ayuda y consejos para este capi. Espero que te haya agradado la aparición del malvado demonio kukuku.

**Sasumi-chan:** La verdad es que me siento feliz de librarme de tus latigazos... aunque lo bueno que tienen es que te motivan a cumplir con lo que dices xD Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia. Y con respecto a introducir tus ideas, haré lo que pueda porque como te dije se salen un poco de lo que tenía planeado, pero todo es cuestión de verlo en perspectiva n_n Espero que también te guste la conti :)

**andrea:** jeje me alegra que te encantara, eso es bueno saberlo. Siento mucho no haber subido antes la conti pero espero que al menos este capi no te decepcione...

**MissLuppi:** gracias a ti también por esas hermosas palabras, me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia y se te haga interesante. Espero que hayas podido conseguir el libro, aunque creo que también se puede descargar (pero no estoy segura).

**dark. columba:** muy amable por decir que te gusta pero, como ya le comenté a alguien más en el capi anterior, no te recomendaría que esperaras a que yo terminara el fic para leerte el libro. 1) porque no sé cuánto tiempo me va a llevar el terminarlo, y 2) porque, aunque en el inicio sigan la misma línea, después las causas y desarrollo van a ir por un camino totalmente distinto al del libro.


	5. Cap 3: Adiós Hasta que volvamos a vernos

Hola a todos :)

Siento mucho la larga espera pero uno de los inconvenientes de estar de Erasmus es... ¡viajar y mucha fiesta! Jejeje. Pero, para compensar, he escrito una capítulo bastante largo. Creo que eran unas 16 páginas de word. Así que tenéis entretenimiento para un rato ;)

Un pequeño **aviso**: en este capítulo menciono a dos demonios que aparecen en **Dos velas para el diablo**. Como ya comenté en mi "capítulo" de aclaraciones, he estado valorando el introducir personajes del libro que me hubiesen gustado, y finalmente me he decidido por añadir a estos dos: Agliareth y Nergal. En el libro Nergal es sólo un personaje secundario y a Agliareth tan solo se le menciona. De momento esto va a quedar igual. Más adelante valoraré el que tengan un papel más activo o no.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo leer en paz ;)

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos con pereza y estiro mis brazos para desperezarme. Al final he dormido hasta tarde. Ahora mismo son las doce del mediodía. Y todavía siento ganas de dormir un poco más, quizás una o dos horitas no me vendrían mal... Niego enérgicamente con la cabeza y me termino de espabilar. Ya he dormido suficiente. Pero la verdad es que sigo cansada. Entre la extensa caminata de anoche por el distrito de Susukino y mi encuentro con ese insoportable demonio...<p>

Sasuke...

Mi cerebro se termina de despertar al acordarme de él. Bueno, más bien al acordarme de la "cita" que voy a tener con él.

Quizás penséis que estoy loca por acudir al encuentro de ese demonio y encima sin la protección de mi espada, tal y como me exigió. Y no estaréis desencaminados. Sin embargo, no me puedo arriesgar a que ese "acto de rebeldía" por mi parte a su demanda, le lleve a no querer encontrarse conmigo. Existe la posibilidad de que descubra algo. Él tendrá muchos más recursos que yo para investigar, eso seguro. Ventajas de ser inmortal supongo. Con total pereza, me levanto, recojo el futón y lo guardo en el armario. Ya es hora de que ve vaya vistiendo y haga algo de provecho. Para empezar comer algo, pues mis tripas ya están rugiendo. Y después iré al centro de turismo para averiguar cómo puedo ir hasta el monte Moiwa, el lugar escogido por el demonio para nuestro encuentro.

Cojo mi chándal azul marino y mi holgada camiseta blanca de manga larga, y me los pongo. Después me pongo la chaqueta del chándal y la cierro completamente. También me pongo unos calcetines blancos con dos líneas azules, así como mis simples deportivas negras. Cuando estoy totalmente vestida, me recojo el pelo en un improvisado moño (como va siendo habitual en mí últimamente). Antes siempre solía dejar mi pelo suelto, ya que a mi madre le encantaba cepillarlo. Todavía recuerdo el día en que decidí dejarme crecer el pelo, allá cuando tenía unos once años.

_Era un soleado día de primavera y yo observaba fascinada el enorme y centenario cerezo de nuestro jardín trasero. Estaba en plena floración y pronto celebraríamos bajo sus ramas la fiesta conocida como hanami, la fiesta __de observar la belleza de las flores. Sin embargo, generalmente se asocia al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que todos los japoneses acudimos en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar los cerezos en flor._

_Por aquel entonces mi__ pelo era corto con dos mechones largos a los costados, los cuales enmarcaban mi cara. La verdad es que en el colegio siempre oía los cuchicheos de las chicas, riéndose de que llevaba el pelo como un chico. Me dolía mucho escuchar sus burlas, pero la verdad es que encontraba mucho más cómodo llevar el pelo de ese modo. Así no me molestaba durante los entrenamientos de mi padre. Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar de mi mente a las crueles compañeras que tenía. Y me centré por completo en contemplar esa magnífica visión._

_-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?- dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas, sacándome de mi ensoñación._

_Me di la vuelta y allí estaba mi madre. Vestida con un simple pero elegante vestido de satén azul cielo; el cual le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con escote cuello de barco y con largas mangas que se abrían como campanas desde los codos. Siempre que la veía me impresionaba por cómo, aunque llevara el más sencillo de los trajes, destilaba una elegancia tan exquisita. Rara vez usaba maquillaje, por lo que su belleza era una completamente natural y no una simple demostración de su habilidad con los distintos productos de belleza. Mi madre me miraba con una de sus pequeñas pero extremadamente dulces sonrisas. Yo también le sonreí y me hice a un lado para que se sentara junto a mí. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó viendo el cerezo del mismo modo que yo hacía unos momentos._

_-Sí, es realmente hermoso.- le contesté al fin. Pues casi me había olvidado de su pregunta._

_-Me alegra saber que compartimos opinión.- contestó mi madre, sonriéndome con indulgencia por ese "pequeño despiste"._

_-Me encantaría que estuviese así durante todo el año...- comenté._

_-A mí no.- me dijo ella. La miré sorprendida- Cada suceso tiene su momento para ocurrir. Tras la letanía y la "muerte" del invierno, debe llegar el despertar a la vida en la primavera. Eso es lo hermoso del transcurso del tiempo._

_Entonces mi madre se levantó y, si bien no llevaba calzado alguno, comenzó a andar por el jardín para empezar a dirigirse hasta el cerezo. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ningún ruido en el césped, pues pisaba con tal delicadeza que pareciera estar flotando sobre el mismo. Cuando llegó allí, alzó la mano para posarla sobre el tronco. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Era la misma imagen de la paz. En ese momento, vino una suave brisa que comenzó a mecer su largo pelo -el cual le llegaba hasta varios centímetros por debajo de las caderas-, que llevaba suelto como era su costumbre. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, aún con los ojos cerrados, y suspiró con alegría. Siempre me pregunté si estaba comunicándose con la naturaleza o algo así, pues ella me había comentado que siempre estaba en comunión con todo ser viviente. Sin embargo, no puedo saberlo ya que jamás se lo pregunté. A pesar de todo, esa imagen de ella al pie del cerezo con el viento meciendo su pelo me pareció la estampa más hermosa que había visto en la vida. E incluso pensé que me encantaría ser yo la que causara esa impresión, pero claro eso sería imposible. Mi madre era un ángel y la imagen que ella ofrecía era la típica para alguien de su condición. Yo no le podría llegar ni a la suela del zapato..._

_-Como me gustaría ser como tú...- susurré en voz baja, hablando más conmigo misma que para que ella realmente me oyera._

_-Eres mi hija, Luciel.- me dijo de repente mi madre. Había olvidado que los ángeles tienen un oído muchísimo más fino que los humanos. Me puse roja como un tomate- Así que no tienes que esforzarte mucho en ser como yo. Eso está en tu interior._

_-Pero yo no soy exactamente igual que tú.- le contesté aun sonrojada._

_-No, pero sigues siendo hija mía. Y hay ciertas cosas que te dan los genes._

_-Me encantaría ser tan hermosa como tú.- confesé._

_-Eres hermosa Luciel.- me sonrió con dulzura._

_Yo me quedé callada. Sabía que no era verdad pero no quería decírselo. A fin de cuentas, ella era mi madre. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decirme?_

_-Tienes un cabello precioso.- le dije cambiando un poco de tema- La verdad es que me gustaría mucho poder llegar a tener un pelo tan bonito como el tuyo._

_-Oh.- mi madre soltó una suave risotada- Si eso es lo que te gustaría, no tenemos más que omitir algunas sesiones de peluquería. ¿No te parece?_

_Y se volvió a reír. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me uní a ella. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve riéndome pero me hizo sentir mejor. Mi madre siempre tuvo la habilidad de hacerme sentir mejor cuando estaba triste o deprimida. De pronto me encontré a mi madre justo frente a mí mirándome con esa sonrisa que sólo ella poseía. Yo me quedé callada pues sabía que había algo importante que quería decirme. Lo identifiqué en su mirada. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, el cual siempre aparecía cuando había algo importante que anunciar. Así que yo me quedé callada y le devolví la sonrisa, a la espera de que ella me fuera a revelar lo que quisiera decirme._

_-No tienes idea de lo especial que eres, mi luz.- anunció con seriedad, si bien seguía sonriendo- Eres hermosa, aunque tú no creas que lo eres. Puedo leer tus pensamientos con solo mirarte, no preciso usar mis poderes para averiguar qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza._

_Yo me volví a sonrojar. No sabía que se me pudiera leer con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo no dije nada puesto que sabía que mi madre no había terminado de hablar._

_-A pesar de todo, sé que llegará el día en que descubras todo lo que hay en tu interior. Por eso no estoy preocupada. Como te dije antes, todo suceso tiene su momento. Y estoy segura de que tu primavera no tardará en llegar._

_En ese momento comenzó a enfilar el pasillo camino a la sala de estar. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y me dijo con una enorme sonrisa:_

_-Ah, si quieres mi opinión, creo que estarías tremendamente hermosa con el pelo largo._

_Y tras soltar ese comentario, completamente fuera de lugar tras todo lo que me había dicho, siguió su camino con tranquilidad hacia la sala._

Ese día decidí dejarme el pelo largo. Aunque nunca llegué a tenerlo tan largo como ella, pues me lo dejé crecer tan sólo hasta la cintura. Sigo sin saber cómo se las arreglaría mi madre para tener siempre el pelo tan hermoso, pues a mí siempre me costó mucho mantenerlo decente y eso que me llevaba mucho tiempo lavarlo, peinarlo y secarlo de modo que tuviera un buen aspecto. A pesar de todo, recuerdo con especial cariño el mimo y la parsimonia con la que mi madre me peinaba cada noche antes de irme a dormir- tanto antes de dejarme el pelo largo como después-, adoraba sentir el afecto que trasmitía este hecho tan trivial. Sacudo la cabeza para sacarme esos recuerdos de mi mente. No es momento para ponerse melancólicos.

Bajo hasta la recepción para preguntarle a la anciana dueña cómo puedo llegar hasta el centro de información turística más cercano. Tras darme las indicaciones para llegar hasta allí, me da una pequeña "reprimenda" por el altercado de anoche. Imagino que los otros huéspedes se quejaron por mi ducha nocturna. Me pongo completamente roja y me disculpo prometiéndole después que no volverá a suceder. Salgo del hostal y me dirijo a la estación de Yamahana 9 Jo, la cual es la más cercana a mi modesto hostal. Debo bajarme en la tercera estación y desde allí andar unos doscientos metros hasta el Centro de Información Turística de Sapporo. Allí me pondrán informar del mejor modo de ir hasta el monte Moiwa. Pero primero voy a comer algo para almorzar, mis tripas ya están gruñendo reclamando sustento.

Me encamino hasta la estación mientras busco algún establecimiento para comprar algo de comida. No encuentro ninguno. Espero que esto no sea el preludio de la suerte que tendré este día...

Llego a la estación y me compro el billete, por suerte allí mismo encuentro una de esas máquinas expendedoras que tienen distintas golosinas, sándwiches y refrescos, entre otros varios. Me compro un sándwich de atún y un Nestea al limón, y empiezo a comer mientras espero al tren. No tarda ni dos minutos en llegar así que termino mi almuerzo en el mismo tren. Tardo exactamente siete minutos en llegar a mi estación, así que nada más bajarme echo a la basura los restos de mi comida y me encamino con presteza al centro de información. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de encontrarlo... yo siempre con mi mala orientación. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que debería haberme comprado ese móvil con GPS que me dijo tío Hizashi. Quizás lo haga. No puedo estar perdiéndome cada dos por tres y estar constantemente pidiendo indicaciones. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Tras preguntar a un par de transeúntes por fin doy con el edificio. Parece que mi suerte mejora por momentos, irónicamente hablando claro, porque esto está hasta los topes. Me parece voy a tener que esperar por largo rato.

Tardo tres cuartos de hora en poder llegar hasta el mostrador. Ha sido una espera horrible, ojalá me hubiera puesto el despertador. Seguro que a primera hora de la mañana no habría tenido este problema. Bueno, ahora no vale de nada quejarse. En el mostrador se encuentra un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de pelo corto y canoso, ojos color marrón tan oscuro que parece casi negro y una agradable sonrisa de cordialidad. Parece ser alguien de gran experiencia, lo que me hace sentir más tranquila. Seguro que es capaz de guiarme a mi destino de un modo rápido.

-Buenos días señorita.- me saluda amablemente- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Buenos días. Me gustaría saber cuál es modo más rápido para ir al monte Moiwa.

-¡Oh! Ha escogido un hermoso lugar para pasar el día.- dice mientras comienza a rebuscar entre sus panfletos informativos- El monte Moiwa es una de las montañas boscosas que rodean la ciudad, conocida como una estación de esquí con raíces históricas que se remontan hasta 1919.

-Sí, eso he oído.- le digo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

No es que me importe la historia de la montaña, sólo quiero saber el modo de llegar allí. Pero espero con paciencia ya que él tan solo está haciendo su trabajo.

-Moiwa cuenta con una impresionante vista, la belleza del Monte Yōtei es particularmente impresionante en un día claro como el de hoy. Seguro que disfrutará viéndolo desde el observatorio que hay en la cima de la montaña.

-No lo dudo.- digo intentando no mostrar mi deseo que me diga ya lo que quiero saber.

-¡Ah, aquí está!- dice con entusiasmo al ver un folleto- Esta es una pequeña guía sobre el monte Moiwa. Muestra la localización de los restaurantes y tiendas que se encuentran allí, así como información sobre los horarios del teleférico.

-Muchas gracias.- le digo cuando me entrega el impreso.

-Ahora bien, el mejor modo para llegar allí es por medio del coche. Sin embargo, si se carece de él, también puede coger un taxi o ir en un tren que va exclusivamente hasta allí. Lo malo del mismo es que sus horarios no son muy frecuentes, por lo que deberá controlar bien la hora.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y cuándo sale el próximo tren hacia allí?

-Hmmm. Deme un minuto para comprobarlo...- me dice mientras teclea en su ordenador- El próximo tren sale a las 14.35 de la estación de Sanroku. Y el siguiente no saldrá hasta, más o menos, una hora más tarde.

-¿Entonces la frecuencia de esos trenes es de uno a la hora?- pregunto.

-Efectivamente. Por eso, en caso de que tenga prisa, es conveniente que llame a un taxi. Es el medio más rápido, porque de lo contrario deberá esperar bastante. Espere un segundo, deje que le apunte el número de una compañía de taxis que ofrece desplazamientos hasta allí.

Tras escribirme el número de teléfono, me despido y agradezco la información. Ahora me dirijo de nuevo a la estación para volver al hostal. El demonio me dijo que estuviera allí al atardecer y todavía son la una y cuarto de la tarde. Por lo que me iré al hostal a descansar... y a dejar allí la espada de mi madre.

Compongo una mueca de solo pensarlo. En fin será mejor que no piense más en ello. Suspiro con pesadez. Tardo aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar al hostal. Me voy directamente a mi cuarto, dejo en una esquina la espada y me tumbo sobre el tatami. La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer en estos momentos y no se me ocurre con qué entretenerme. Por un momento valoro la opción de llamar a mi familia. Pero la descarto casi de inmediato. Estoy segura de que si hablara con ellos, de algún modo o de otro acabaría afectándome. Y lo que no puedo permitirme en estos instantes es un momento de flaqueza. Debo intentar ser lo más firme posible. Ayer me di cuenta de la tremenda influencia que tiene sobre mí el aura de los demonios. Nunca esperé que fuera de ese modo.

La verdad es que me sorprendió un poco. El aura de Kurenai jamás me afectó de esa manera, es más nunca me afectó. Pero claro hay que tener en cuenta que ella es la nieta de un demonio, por lo que su esencia demoníaca está diluida. Sin embargo, no esperaba que un demonio "puro" tuviera una esencia tan devastadora...

Miro el reloj: las dos en punto. La puesta de sol será aproximadamente a las siete y veinte de la tarde. Todavía me quedan más de cinco horas de espera. De acuerdo entonces: me parece que me voy a echar una cabezadita. Ya que anoche no pude dormir mucho, aprovecharé ahora. Pero, antes de que se me olvide, me podré el despertador para evitar andar corriendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras subo en el teleférico, contemplo maravillada las vistas del lugar. A pesar del regocijo que me produce esta vista, no puedo evitar que una pequeña espinita se clave en mi corazón al pensar en lo mucho que le habría gustado esta visión a mi madre. ¿La habría visto ya? ¿Estaré recorriendo el camino que ella ya hizo en alguna de las ocasiones que vino a visitar a su amigo?

Por más que lo intento no consigo apartar estos pensamientos, toda la multitud de preguntas que me vienen ahora a mi mente. Sacudo la cabeza de un modo imperceptible, para evitar de ese modo que las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse de mis ojos finalmente logren su cometido. Debo tranquilizarme, no es momento de flaquezas.

Siento que el teleférico se para. Ya he llegado a mi destino.

Me bajo y me acerco a la plataforma de observación. Tal y como dijo el trabajador del centro turístico, la vista es sencillamente impresionante. Se puede ver toda la ciudad de Sapporo desde aquí. Miro el reloj: las siete de la tarde. En unos veinte minutos comenzará a atardecer. Ya veo el sol un tanto más bajo, por lo que esperaré por aquí sentada y disfrutaré de la tranquilidad del lugar. Sin embargo, mi mente parece tener ganas de jugarme malas pasadas porque comienzo a repasar en mi mente todo cuanto sé acerca de los demonios jóvenes como Sasuke. Aunque, bueno, eso de "jóvenes" es un modo de hablar. Tal vez él ya hubiese nacido en la época en la que los humanos hicimos nuestra aparición en este mundo. Y eso, para un demonio, sería ser joven.

El simple hecho de pensar en esas abrumadoras cifras me quita la respiración. Pues pienso que es muy posible que mi propia madre hubiese asistido incluso al momento en que la vida salió de las profundidades del mar, o al nacimiento y extinción de los dinosaurios. Sus ojos debieron contemplar tal cantidad de acontecimientos a lo largo de múltiples eones... Me pregunto si recordaría todos los acaecimientos vividos a lo largo de su vida. A mí me parece demasiada información como para poder almacenarla. Pero quizás eso se deba a que soy humana, no lo sé. ¿Habrá por ahí, en cualquiera de los dos bandos, quien sea capaz de recordarlo todo desde el inicio de los tiempos?

La mayor parte de los ángeles jóvenes son tan viejos como la humanidad, lo que me lleva a deducir que con los demonios pasará lo mismo. Y es por ese motivo que los demonios jóvenes son tan peligrosos para nosotros los humanos.

Han madurado con nosotros, caminando a nuestro lado durante todos los siglos de nuestra existencia. Nos han observado evolucionar. Lo cual implica que nos han prestado mayor atención que los demonios antiguos, pues éstos han vislumbrado nacer y morir tantas especies que ni tan siquiera nos conceden un ápice de interés en muchas ocasiones. Pero los jóvenes... nos han estado observando con marcado interés. Por ello nos conocen bien. Quizás _demasiado_ bien. Y eso es lo que debería asustarnos. Sin embargo, también hay que tener en cuenta otros dos aspectos en cuanto a demonios jóvenes como Sasuke: primeramente, son capaces de interactuar con nosotros con mucha más naturalidad que los demonios más antiguos, es cierto que nos observan pero también hablan con nosotros y a veces hasta nos escuchan, llagando hasta colaborar con nosotros si eso les favorece de algún modo; y en segundo lugar, que no han perdido su curiosidad. Quizás este segundo punto sería para asustarse más pero lo cierto es que, en cierto modo, nos favorece. Pues no han perdido su interés en nosotros y en lo que somos capaces de aportarles para sus constantes luchas de poder.

A pesar de todo, acudir a una cita con un demonio tiene múltiples avisos de "Peligro" a lo largo de todo el recorrido. Y sólo alguien completamente idiota o inconsciente acudiría a un encuentro así. En efecto, habéis acertado. En estos momentos me siento como una completa idiota. Pero, en fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Sabía que más tarde o más temprano debería internarme en el mundo de los demonios. Es lo que debía hacer si quiero conseguir mi objetivo de encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de mi familia. Sé que es peligroso y que hay muchas posibilidades de no salir con vida de esta cruzada. No sé si estoy lista para morir pero creo que aún no ha llegado mi hora. Puede que solo sea una simple intuición pero algo me dice que, de haber querido, Sasuke me habría matado ya. Así que lo peor que me podría pasar en estos momentos es que me diera plantón.

El sol se va hundiendo lentamente en el horizonte. Ya son las siete y media. Todo el mundo empieza a marcharse. Suspiro pesadamente. Hundo la barbilla entre las rodillas mientras observo la puesta de sol. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke? He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, he seguido todas sus instrucciones obedientemente. Todo el mundo se ha ido ya, sólo quedo yo en el mirador. Bueno, bien mirado, quizás este haya sido el mejor resultado posible. Quizás me haya librado, sin saberlo, de un destino demasiado horrible como para siquiera imaginarlo. No sé si existe el infierno propiamente dicho pero, tras haber leído los tormentos de las almas condenadas a pasar la eternidad en su fuego eterno (lo cual explica Dante con total lujo de detalles en la Divina Comedia), prefiero no averiguar si existe realmente.

Me levanto de un salto, dispuesta a volver a la ciudad antes de que oscurezca del todo cuando de repente siento que un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Me parece detectar una sombra fugaz por el rabillo del ojo. Pero ha pasado a tal velocidad que no podría asegurarlo. Una cosa es segura, si mi impresión es cierta, ese _ser_ seguro que no es humano.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto con voz temblorosa- ¿Eres tú?

Sólo silencio obtengo por respuesta. Eso hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina. Doy un paso atrás y miro en todas direcciones con evidente nerviosismo. Intento, sin éxito, calmar los fuertes latidos de mi desbocado corazón. Quien se esconde entre las sombras es un demonio, eso seguro. Debe ser Sasuke... me ha tendido una trampa. ¡Y yo he caído como una boba! Tal vez no fue capaz de matarme anoche porque, a fin de cuentas, blandía una espada angélica. Quizás he subestimado el poder de esas armas frente a los demonios. Seguro que jamás tuvo intención de ayudarme, tan sólo esperó a que estuviera desarmada para vengarse de mí por haber frustrado su caza del pub.

¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida!

Desesperada, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr tan rápido como me permiten mis pies. Sé que no soy tan rápida y que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo inútil, pero no puedo evitarlo. El pánico se ha apoderado de cada fibra de mi ser, impulsándome a correr a la desesperada para salvar la vida. Siento que me sigue. Me persigue entre los árboles cercanos al mirador, sigiloso como una sombra. Noto su presencia cada vez más cerca. Intento correr más rápido. Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalarse por mis mejillas sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Al cabo de un segundo, le siento a mi lado. El repentino temor hace que no pueda sortear una piedra en el camino lo cual hace que caiga de bruces hacia adelante. Oigo el golpe seco de alguien al detenerse. Cierro mis llorosos ojos en espera de que ese maldito demonio me aseste el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, oigo un sonido que no parece de este mundo. Como si un rayo hubiese atravesado el cielo. Es el sonido de dos espadas sobrenaturales encontrándose. Eso me hace abrir los ojos para ver, justo frente a mi rostro, el forcejeo de una espada oscura como la profundidad de una caverna con otra reluciente como una estrella en la noche. Solo que esta segunda espada no está siendo empuñada por un ángel, sino por otro demonio. Incluso en la creciente penumbra del crepúsculo logro distinguir el rostro de Sasuke. ¡Menuda sorpresa! Resulta que no es mi atacante: sino mi _protector_.

El otro demonio sisea furioso y grita algo en un idioma que jamás en la vida había escuchado. Aunque, por algún extraño motivo, me resulta vagamente familiar. Sasuke le responde en el mismo idioma. Y, sin más mediación de palabras, se enzarzan en una pelea sin cuartel. Yo me he dado la vuelta y me quedo tendida sobre el suelo observando fascinada algo que muy pocos humanos han podido vislumbrar. Pero bueno, tampoco es que vea gran cosa ya que se mueven a tal velocidad que mis imperfectos ojos humanos apenas son capaces de seguirlos. Realizan unos ataques y movimientos defensivos que son humanamente imposibles, así como saltos y acrobacias que desafían la ley de la gravedad. No sé quién ganará este encuentro, pues ambos parecen estar muy igualados, pero mi vida depende del resultado del mismo. Justo entonces uno de los oponentes encuentra un hueco para llegar a la espada del otro, lo hace de un modo rápido y certero arrancándole la espada y mandándola lejos. El derrotado cae al suelo con violencia gritando de dolor y el vencedor se yergue al fin. Los últimos rayos de atardecer iluminan su rostro...

Es Sasuke.

No tengo tiempo de sentirme aliviada por el resultado pues veo cómo Sasuke agarra del pelo de muy malos modos al demonio derrotado, el cual suelta un estruendoso quejido, y le pregunta algo en la lengua de los demonios. Al fin puedo ver el rostro del que ha sido mi perseguidor: sus ojos son grises como un cielo tormentoso, su pelo es rojo intenso como la sangre y tiene un aspecto corpulento a pesar de su baja estatura. El demonio pelirrojo no parece dispuesto a colaborar, por lo que Sasuke alza la espada hasta el cuello de éste. El caído profiere un grito que me hiela la sangre, parece sufrir un dolor tan intenso como si le estuvieran quemando vivo. Sasuke, quien permanece estático como una roca, repite con voz monocorde su pregunta. El otro tan sólo se ríe burlonamente. Ante esto, Sasuke clava más profundamente el arma en la piel de su contrincante. Éste vuelve a gritar y acto seguido comienza a farfullar algo con voz entrecortada. Sasuke sonríe de medio lado. Y después, con un movimiento ágil y veloz, clava la espada en el corazón de su enemigo el cual cae muerto a los pocos segundos. No puedo evitar que una exclamación de terror se escape de mis labios. No es que lamente la muerte de otro demonio pero el ver a Sasuke matar a su semejante con tamaña sangre fría... ha hecho que tiemble de la cabeza a los pies. Si antes estaba aterrorizada, ahora el más absoluto horror controla mi cuerpo. En ese momento, Sasuke se da la vuelta y me mira con esa mirada impasible. Retrocedo aterrorizada. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me urge a salir corriendo de allí, porque yo seré la siguiente...

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunta Sasuke cuando se acerca a mí.

Le miro sin poder reaccionar. Ni tan siquiera estoy segura de haber entendido su pregunta.

-Hinata, dime si estás herida o no.- me exige el demonio con un suspiro exasperado.

-N-no, e-estoy... estoy b-bien.- tartamudeo con dificultad tras unos instantes de silencio.

-Pues ya te estás levantando, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.- me ordena sin miramientos.

Con bastante dificultad consigo ponerme en pie, pues mis piernas aun tiemblan por todo lo que acaba de suceder. Entonces veo que Sasuke me tiende un objeto. Casi se me desencaja la mandíbula al verlo. Es la espada de mi madre... totalmente cubierta de sangre demoníaca.

-Toma, es la tuya.- declara con parsimonia mientras la aferro.

-¿C-cómo...?- respiro hondo para controlar la furia que ahora hierve en mi interior- ¿Cómo que la mía?

-Pues la tuya. La que dejaste en el hostal.

Respiro profundamente de nuevo. Sasuke me tiende también la vaina y me la pongo a la espalda. Aunque, por lo que puedo ver, mi "aliado" no se va a quedar desarmado. Ahora mismo se está apropiando de la espada del demonio derrotado.

-¿Y cómo es que tenías tú _mi_ espada?- le pregunto lo más calmadamente que puedo.

-Pues porque la cogí de tu habitación. Así de simple.- me contesta como si nada.

¿Así de simple? ¿Acaba de decir: _así de simple_? ¿¡Cómo se atreve el muy cretino! El sentimiento de agradecimiento por salvarme la vida se está diluyendo más rápido que un puñado de sal en un vaso de agua.

-Me dijiste que dejara la espada en el hostal ¿para poder robármela?- le increpo molesta.

Sasuke me lanza una mirada furibunda que hace que me calle al punto, y dé un paso atrás instintivamente.

-Te la he devuelto ¿no? No seas quisquillosa. Si le hubiera matado con mi espada habría dejado un rastro inconfundible en el cuerpo. Todas las espadas dejan la huella del asesino. Así que, si quieres que te ayude, he de ser discreto. Llama menos la atención que este tipo haya sido asesinado por un ángel que por otro demonio.

-Comprendo.- digo- Entonces, ¿eso significa que se podría rastrear a quien asesinó a mi familia?

-Tú no, pero yo sí... de haber examinado los cuerpos. ¿Hace cuánto que murieron?

-Hará unos tres meses...

-Entonces ya es muy tarde.- suspira con cansancio.

-Ya veo...- susurro pesarosa y con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Vámonos.- exige el demonio- Tenemos que desaparecer del lugar antes de que aparezca alguien.

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, no quiero que la espada siga con sangre por lo que busco un lugar en el que limpiarla. Como no veo nada, por medio de una fuerte estocada clavo profundamente la espada en el suelo. Sasuke me mira con cierto aire de curiosidad. Al sacarla la mayor parte de la sangre se ha ido, si bien ahora está manchada de tierra. Pero, ¿qué queréis que os diga? Prefiero mil veces guardar la espada manchada de barro a manchada de sangre. Llamadme remilgada, pero no es algo que pueda soportar. Guardo la espada y me giro para mirar a mi aliado. Él tan solo empieza andar al ver que ya he terminado con mi "numerito".

-¡Espera!- sin embargo él no se detiene. Continúa andando con paso tranquilo- ¿Es que lo vas a dejar ahí?- le pregunto una vez lo alcanzo.

-Claro.- responde simplemente.

-¡Pero es uno de los tuyos!- grito indignada.

-¿Y qué con eso?- me pregunta impávido.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Acabo de escuchar lo que creo haber escuchado? Veo que Sasuke tuerce el rumbo y comienza a bajar por una ladera boscosa de la montaña. Le sigo el ritmo lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Es que no tienes respeto?- le espeto.

-Hinata, soy un demonio.- me explica con tranquilidad.

-Aún así...- protesto.

-Arg, puedes llegar a ser bastante molesta si quieres. ¿Lo sabías?- dice con acritud- Conténtate con saber que estás viva y no te preocupes por mi falta de respeto a los muertos. ¿Entendido?

Compongo una mueca aunque no puedo evitar no estar callada. Sencillamente me parece del todo incorrecto e inmoral.

-¿Os soléis matar con mucha frecuencia?- le pregunto con aspereza.

-Tsk. Mira que eres insistente... Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Técnicamente, no está permitido. Satanás no es que lo vea con muy buenos ojos, ya que eso desequilibra la balanza hacia el lado de los ángeles. Pero, claro, eso hace que la cosa sea más divertida.- declara y sonríe como un león.

-¿Cómo se va desequilibrar la balanza? ¿No nace un nuevo demonio por otro que muere?

-Sí, pero sólo si ese demonio ha caído en Combate.

-¿En Combate? Ah. Quieres decir en combate contra un ángel. ¿Eso significa que no nacerá otro demonio del que acabas de matar?

-Teóricamente sí porque lo he matado con una espada angélica.

-Pero, a pesar de todo, os seguís matando sea cual sea el tipo de espada que poseéis. Os creía más inteligentes la verdad.- concluyo con desdén.

-Es nuestra naturaleza.- replica con esa sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta.

Me quedo callada en ese instante. Todavía estoy molesta e indignada por el hecho de que me haya robado la espada y haya dejado tirado, cual pedazo de basura, a uno de sus congéneres. Vale que seguramente lo merezca, eso y más, pero me parece del todo inmoral y aborrecible.

-Eres un ser despreciable.- le suelto de repente.

-Soy un demonio.- repite con tranquilidad. Ni tan siquiera parece importarle el insulto.

-Ambas palabras son sinónimos.- le espeto- Ya sabía yo que erais ruines, pero jamás imaginé que tanto. Matar a otro de los tuyos sin miramientos y remordimientos, para encima después dejarlo tirado en la cuneta como si fuese basura...- le señalo con asco.

-Tsk. Si tanto te molesta el asunto te diré que hay otro motivo. Al menos para haberlo matado con tu espada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No me digas?- le digo con ironía.

-Pues sí, humana impertinente. ¿Has oído hablar de la Ley de la Compensación?

-¿Me tomas por tonta? "Cuando un ángel muere, otro debe nacer". Esto también se aplica a los demonios.

-Esa ley no, humana ignorante.- suspira con exasperación- Me refiero a la _otra_ ley.

-¿Es que hay otra?- replico asombrada.

-En efecto. Hay una Segunda Ley de la Compensación que dice: "Siempre debe existir el mismo número de ángeles que de demonios".

-Pero eso es ridículo.- le digo- Si siempre hay el mismo número de combatientes en cada bando, ninguno podría ganar la guerra. Esta ley sugiere que habría un empate eterno.

-Según tengo entendido, esta ley fue enunciada por uno de los vuestros hace varios miles de años, cuando la Guerra estaba en pleno apogeo. Todos pensaron lo que tú, que esa ley era todo un disparate. Si ambas fuerzas han de estar equilibradas por toda la eternidad, significaría que ninguno ganará jamás y, por tanto, la lucha no tendría sentido. Sin embargo, está en nuestra naturaleza luchar. El mundo no parece ser lo bastante grande para todos.- se encoge de hombros- Luz y oscuridad no pueden convivir. Es demasiado pedir.

-Pero, a pesar de todo, seguís hablando de la Segunda Ley miles de años después.- señalo.

-Sí porque, en el hipotético caso de que los ángeles desaparecieran, nos quedaríamos solos en este mundo. Y sería tremendamente aburrido no tener con quién luchar.

En ese momento, pienso en los más de siete mil millones de personas que hay en el mundo. Sasuke parece captar el hilo de mis pensamientos, porque suelta una estruendosa carcajada despectiva al instante.

-¿Los _humanos_?- dice todavía riendo- Venga ya, por favor. No duráis ni medio asalto... os morís a la mínima.

A pesar de la humillación que siento por esas palabras, recuerdo el combate que he presenciado hace apenas unos minutos. Es imposible que duráramos un asalto contra un solo demonio. Ni tan siquiera siendo siete mil millones. Así que vuelvo al tema.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay demonios que matan a favor de esa Ley?- pregunto sin creérmelo.

-Tienden a usarlo como excusa.- admite- Pero normalmente lo hacen por simple aburrimiento o porque no encuentran a un ángel con quien echar un duelo. Aunque habrá algunos que lo piensen realmente.

-¿Y tú has matado a ese demonio por la Segunda Ley?

-Creo que es evidente que no.- me mira como si fuera tonta- Lo he hecho para que no me sigan el rastro. Todo esto lo he explicado porque querías saber por qué los demonios nos matamos unos a otros. Punto.

Me vuelvo a ofender por tanto por su comentario, como por su tono al hablarme. Como si tuviera que explicarlo para alguien corto de entendederas. Lo miro con suspicacia.

-Me estoy enterando de muchas cosas, ¿realmente debería saberlas?

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer con esa información?- sonríe con sorna- Nada de lo que te he contado le es desconocido a ningún ángel. Somos viejos enemigos. Llevamos luchando mucho más tiempo del que puedas imaginar. Acéptalo de una vez Hinata: no tienes la más remota posibilidad de hacernos daño. Para mí no eres más que una especie de mascota, que me entretiene con un misterio que ha despertado en mí un ligero interés.

Me detengo en ese preciso instante. Aunque Sasuke parece no haber reparado en ello.

Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan humillada. Nunca antes me habían tratado de semejante modo, ni tan siquiera mi padre cuando me expresaba de mil formas su decepción para con mi persona. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarme _mascota_? Antes de ser consciente de lo que hago, y sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, desenvaino mi espada. No sé qué me está impulsando a actuar de este modo. Jamás en la vida se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así. Pero sencillamente siento que no puedo evitarlo. Miro furibunda la espalda del demonio, que anda con una inusitada tranquilidad sin reparar apenas en mí. Eso aviva ese extraño fuego que se ha encendido en mi interior. Esta insólita sensación me hace darme cuenta que ya no soy la misma chica que hace tan solo tres meses, aquella que se dejaba humillar y bajaba la cabeza sumisamente, para después ir a llorar lamentando su debilidad sumida en el silencio y la soledad de su habitación. Esa _niña_ ya no está y la _joven chica_ que actuaba como ella también murió una noche de luna llena en el mes de enero. Ahora solo quedo yo. Y, por extraño que parezca, siento que al fin ha despertado en mí la sangre de mi padre. Por eso me pongo en posición de ataque y grito:

-¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Retíralo!

En ese instante él se da la vuelta y me ve en posición de ataque. Acto seguido pone los ojos en blanco. ¡Cómo odio que no me tome en serio!

-Hinata deja eso o te acabarás haciendo daño.- me dice con voz aburrida.

Pero yo no le hago caso. Me lanzo a darle una estocada a ese demonio engreído. La verdad es que ni yo misma me reconozco en estos momentos, pero sinceramente poco me importa. Solo quiero que ese malnacido se arrepienta de haberme llamado "mascota". Puedo ver cómo Sasuke enarca una ceja, para dedicarme después una de sus medias sonrisas taimadas. ¡Si es que cada vez le soporto menos! Descargo contra él con todo lo que tengo. Pero de repente vuelvo a escuchar como si un relámpago atravesara el cielo. Un golpe certero azota mi espada, haciendo que la suelte en ese instante. Ésta cae estruendosamente al suelo y compruebo que ese "relámpago" era la espada del propio Sasuke.

Ni tan siquiera he sido capaz de verle siquiera desenvainarla...

Pero él parece que no ha terminado porque con un movimiento veloz desaparece de mi vista... para aparecer a mi espalda al cabo de un segundo. No tengo ni tiempo de reaccionar. Aunque parezca mentira, me ha desarmado y se ha puesto a mi espalda en menos de cinco segundos. De pronto, siento que un potente agarre ase mis muñecas y las apoya con presteza contra mi pecho, mientras que un fuerte brazo me amarra por la cintura. En cuestión de otros dos segundos, me ha dejado completamente desarmada y presa. Intento en vano hacer fuerza y liberarme, pero el fuerte agarre al que me tiene sometida no cede ni un milímetro. Mi respiración se agita debido al esfuerzo por escaparme, pero noto que aquel que me tiene atrapada ni se ha inmutado. Sasuke tan sólo suelta una leve carcajada al ver mis fútiles intentos. Con total tranquilidad apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me susurra al oído:

-¿Necesitas más demostraciones de que no tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros?

El simple contacto hacer que empiece a temblar. Pero él no se detiene ahí. Comienza a acariciar mi expuesto cuello con su nariz. Eso no hace sino aumentar mi malestar, mi aura se estremece con el simple roce. No soporto el contacto con su aura demoníaca. Sasuke parece notarlo porque vuelve a soltar una carcajada. Ahora lo que hace es acariciar mi cuello con los labios y soplarme su aliento en el cuello. Eso hace que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo. Más le vale que no me pase la lengua... sino no respondo de lo que pueda hacer después. Bueno, lo que podré hacer una vez me libre de él.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, Hinata?- pregunta con voz ronca.

-N-no... ¿d-desde cu-cuando el a-aura de los d-demonios nos afecta?- tartamudeo, si bien intento ser algo irónica. Sasuke vuelve a reír.

-¿Estás segura de que es por eso?- pregunta en tono seductor- ¿No será que te he excitado y por eso tiemblas como una hoja?

En ese momento, noto cómo muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja. Ah no, ¡eso sí que no!

-D-déjame. No m-me to-toques...

Sé que mi tono debería ser más fuerte y decidido, pero estoy tan abrumada por su aura que apenas puedo controlar mi pánico. Comienzo a moverme con más fuerza e insistencia, si bien parece que él no lo nota porque la fuerza de su agarre no disminuye lo más mínimo.

-Mmmm... Hinata, si sigues moviéndote así conseguirás excitarme a mí también.- me dice con voz ronca y cautivadora. Si bien eso solo consigue repelerme más que "excitarme" según él.

-¡He di-dicho que me s-sueltes!- grito asqueada por su contacto.

En ese momento recupero la libertad. Furiosa y humillada me doy la vuelta para encarar a mi "captor". Tiene un brillo de diversión y burla en la mirada, así como esa sonrisa socarrona tan suya. Eso solo consigue avivar mi furia. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir nada me tiende mi espada y me dice aún con ese brillo en los ojos:

-Vamos Hinata, dejemos de jugar. Podrían encontrarnos.

-¿Quién podría encontrarnos?- digo olvidando momentáneamente mi furia contra él.

-Pues los jefes del demonio, claro está.- responde tranquilo retomando el camino.

-¿Sabes quiénes son?- pregunto mientras reajusto mi espada y me adapto de nuevo a su ritmo.

-Claro, me lo dijo antes de que lo matara.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho?- el enfado vuelve a hacerse presente.

-No me lo has preguntado. Y además con ese numerito pre-menstrual de hace un rato no es que parecieras muy preocupada por el asunto.- dice con sorna.

¿¡Cómo que _numerito pre-menstrual_! ¡Será capullo! Sasuke continúa andando con ese paso seguro y altanero, y no parece que vaya a retractarse de nada de lo que ha dicho. Algo me dice que hasta le divierte ver hasta dónde puede picarme. Por lo que respiro hondo e intento ponerme en situación.

-Bien.- digo al cabo de un rato- Pues ¿podrías decírmelo ahora?

-Ese tipo ha sido enviado por otro demonio llamado Nergal. Es un demonio antiguo aunque no de los más poderosos. Hace unos siglos trabajaba para Agliareth y ese sí que es poderoso, pero ignoro si sigue a su servicio.

-¿Agliareth le mandó para matarme?- pregunto. Sasuke enarca una ceja, divertido.

-Estamos hablando del mismo Señor de los Espías. ¿Qué le iba a importar una simple humana como tú? Quien te quiere muerta lo más seguro es que contactara directamente con Nergal.

-Comprendo. ¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlo?- ya hemos salido del bosque. Llegamos a la carretera que lleva a la estación de tren. Ya es de noche y las farolas iluminan el camino.

-Será un poco complicado pero, al contrario que con Agliareth, Nergal puede ser encontrado con relativa facilidad. Dudo mucho que sepa los motivos por los que te quieren muerta, pero con la adecuada _persuasión_ puede que nos diga el nombre del que le contrató.- dice pensativo.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Tú esperar a tener noticias mías. Después veremos qué hacer a continuación.

-¡Pero...!- comienzo a protestar.

-Adiós Hinata.- dice y, sin más, desaparece dejándome sola a mitad de camino.

-Adiós maldito presuntuoso.- espeto aunque sé que no me oye.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya han pasado tres días desde mi encuentro con Sasuke y el turbador descubrimiento de que alguien me busca para matarme. Al día siguiente del suceso en el mirador del Monte Moiwa saltó la "impactante noticia" de que había habido un asesinato allí mismo. A primera hora de la mañana unos turistas habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del demonio. Sin embargo, por más que investiguen el suyo será otro de los múltiples cuerpos sin identificar asesinado por un criminal sin identificar, que adornarán los informes de la policía. A los demonios no les importa nada de eso, como podréis suponer. Se sienten muy por encima de la justicia humana y jamás se ha podido meter a uno en la cárcel.

Como no tenía nada que hacer mientras espero noticias de mi engreído aliado, he ido a un ciber para buscar más información sobre Agliareth y Nergal. Encuentro una página con algo de información sobre demonología e imprimo todo lo que encuentro en la misma, así como más información suelta de otras páginas. Al final termino con más de diez páginas de información sobre diversos demonios, incluyendo aquellos que me interesaban. Me voy al hostal para leer con mayor tranquilidad. Por el camino me compro un sándwich de atún, unas galletas y una botella de agua. Al llegar a mi cuarto, comienzo a comer con tranquilidad mientras leo lo que he encontrado. La verdad es que a ratos tengo que controlarme para que no me un ataque de risa. La mayor parte de lo que dicen son auténticas sandeces. El mundo de los demonios nos es más desconocido de lo que nos creemos. Por más cierto que sea que interactúan mucho con nosotros, es muy poco probable que nos revelen información sobre ellos mismos. Si un demonio decide contrale algo a un humano acerca de su raza, no será porque sea su más fiel y "diabólico" servidor ni tan siquiera porque haya cometido las mayores atrocidades en nombre de Satán. Eso poco impresiona a los demonios. No. Lo hará sencillamente o bien porque se aburre, o porque quiere fastidiar a algún otro demonio. O por cualquier otro retorcido motivo. En todo caso, más del 90% de la "información" que disponemos no es más que basura.

Otro problema de las fuentes demoníacas es que no te puedes fiar demasiado en cuanto a rangos y nombres de los Grandes Señores del Averno, por dos motivos principales: uno, todos son los demonios más antiguos y han sido conocidos por diversos nombres a lo largo de los siglos; y dos, porque como ya he comentado los demonios no tienen una jerarquía definida. No son como los ángeles, los cuales se jactan orgullosos de su jerarquía angélica. Los demonios debido a su caótica naturaleza, son incapaces de mantener una estructura. He ahí uno de los motivos de sus constantes luchas de poder.

Comienzo a leer la información que he encontrado sobre Agliareth. Al parecer algunas fuentes lo denominan como el demonio que controla Europa y Asia Menor, así como que es el Gran General del Infierno y comandante de la segunda legión. ¡Ja! Bueno, al menos aquí sí que dice algo interesante: "posee el poder de descubrir todos los secretos". Vale eso quiere decir que o bien esta información dada por vete-tú-a-saber qué demonio es verídica, o bien Sasuke es amigo de seguirle el juego a la información de los humanos sobre ellos para echarse unas risas después. Dudo mucho que Agliareth sea general de nada pero sí creo que es posible que esté especializado en el manejo de la información. Puede que sea, deduzco, una especie de mercenario de la información. De todos modos ayer Sasuke se refirió a él como el "Señor de los Espías". Por lo que es posible que mis deducciones no sean del todo erróneas. Paso ahora a leer lo que he encontrado acerca de Nergal. Al parecer había un dios en la mitología sumeria, el cual compartía el trono del Inframundo con la diosa Ereshkigal, con el mismo nombre. No sé si este demonio será el mismo, pues ha habido una gran cantidad de demonios a lo largo de los siglos que fueron confundidos con dioses por los humanos, y éstos se dejaron adorar como tales. Suspiro. Al parecer, según las diversas fuentes, ambos demonios están relacionados con el manejo de la información. Así que puede que sea verdad lo que me dijo Sasuke. Puede que hasta el infierno tenga su propia red de espías...

-Dudo mucho que encuentres información útil ahí.- me susurra una voz al oído.

Sorprendida, doy un pequeño grito de sobresalto. Estoy a punto de derramar el agua por la mesa, pero consigo atrapar la botella a tiempo. Sin embargo, las galletas caen esparcidas por la mesa y el suelo. Una vez consigo calmar un poco los desaforados latidos de mi corazón, así como normalizar la respiración, dejo la botella en la mesa y me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con la mueca burlona de Sasuke. Frunzo el ceño al instante. ¿Qué tiene este demonio para irritarme con semejante facilidad? Respiro hondo y le miro con enfado.

-¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado sin que me dé cuenta?- le suelto molesta.

-Soy un demonio, Hinata, ¿recuerdas?- me dice aún con esa mueca burlona.

-Sí, sí. Y he encontrado información de lo más interesante, para que lo sepas.

-¿En serio?- pregunta con un brillo divertido en los ojos y media sonrisa- Tan solo repiten información de un puñado de libros antiguos. Puede que entre todo haya un ápice de verdad, pero no mucho. Hace siglos que no escribís nada original sobre nosotros.

-Como sois muy dados a compartir esa información...- observo aún más molesta.

-De todos modos,- continúa sin hacer caso de mi observación- dudo mucho que entre tus papeles venga el modo de encontrar a Nergal. ¿O sí?- me increpa sonriendo con malicia.

Intentando mantener algo de dignidad, comienzo a buscar entre los papeles que estaba consultando antes de que él llegara. Sin embargo, no viene nada que no me parezca una auténtica estupidez. Compongo una mueca.

-¿Ese puchero quiere decir que no tienes nada?- pregunta Sasuke divertido, a sabiendas de la respuesta a su pregunta. Suelta una carcajada- Pues mira, da la casualidad de que yo _sí_ tengo una pista sobre el paradero de Nergal.

-Pues ilumíname, por favor.- le digo medio picada, lo que hace que su sonrisa se ensanche.

-Según me han dicho, hasta hace poco estaba en Agra.- declara.

Me quedo estática nada más escucharlo. ¿Ha dicho Agra? ¿En la India? Asimilo la información. Bueno, bien mirado, podría haber sido peor. La India no está tan lejos de Japón. Podríamos haber tenido que ir a Sudáfrica.

-Agra es su último paradero conocido.- repite- Quiero que dentro de dos días, al atardecer, estés allí.- me ordena sin la más mínima consideración hacia mis circunstancias y hacia mí.

-Espera un momento.- le corto antes de que siga hablando- No puedo llegar a la India en tan sólo dos días. Tengo que buscar un vuelo y alojamiento. Además que...-comienzo a decir pero me quedo callada con la mirada gacha.

-¿Qué?- me increpa- ¿Qué más pasa?

-Mi familia...- respondo yo con un hilo de voz.

-Tsk. Pues llámales y diles que te persiguen. ¿Qué problema hay?- pregunta molesto.

-No es tan sencillo como lo pintas.- le digo también molesta- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ellos piensan que he venido aquí buscando a un amigo de mi madre, lo cual no es mentira. Pero ahora mismo me encuentro recibiendo ayuda de un demonio, y no es que ellos se vayan a alegrar precisamente al saber que me voy con uno a la India.

-Pues miente.- responde simplemente.

Tras un rato de discusión, al final Sasuke me convence para llamar a mi familia. Llamo a tío Hizashi quien me contesta al segundo tono. Su tono de voz suena aliviado al oír mi voz. Tras un rato de intercambio de saludos, veo que Sasuke se empieza a impacientar por lo que intento entrar de lleno en la cuestión.

-Tío yo... esto...- respiro hondo- Hace tres días un demonio me atacó.- confieso.

-¿¡Qué!- se oye un gran alboroto al otro lado de la línea. Genial, parece que tenía puesto el altavoz.

-Me han atacado.- repito- Puede que sea el mismo que mató a nuestra familia.- en seguida oigo multitud de preguntas de varias personas de mi estado, así como sugerencias de que vuelva a casa de inmediato- Tranquilos, me están ayudando.

-Hinata,- oigo decir a mi tío tras unos instantes de silencio- ese amigo de tu madre que fuiste a ver... ¿es un ángel?- pregunta preocupado.

-Sí.- respondo.

¿Qué? No acabo de decir ninguna mentira. Tan solo voy a dejar que se formen sus propias ideas al respecto. No puedo permitir que sepan que estoy acompañada por un demonio. Y hablando de él, veo que su paciencia ha llegado al límite. Porque cuando empiezo a discutir con mi familia sobre volver a casa, él me quita el teléfono de muy malos modos y comienza a hablar con mi tío.

-Su sobrina no puede volver a casa.- declara con voz calmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?- oigo decir a mi tío- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Está aquí a mi lado. Y no puede volver porque quien va tras ella no es humano. Yendo a su casa solo conseguirá que la maten a ella y a quien se encuentre en su camino.- se hace el silencio al otro lado de la línea- Debe venir conmigo porque soy el único capaz de hacerle frente a quien va tras ella. No puede volver a casa. Ya le llamará.

Y sin más cuelga el teléfono. Sin miramientos ni delicadezas.

-Podrías haber sido un poco más delicado- le reprocho.

-La delicadeza no cayó del lado de los demonios.- me dice- Ahora que el asunto de tu familia ya está arreglado, ya te estás poniendo a buscar un vuelo y un lugar donde alojarte cuando estés en Agra. Te veré al atardecer en la entrada del Taj Mahal. Si no estás allí de aquí en siete días, tú te lo pierdes. No te esperaré.

-¿Sabes que me está costado un tremendo esfuerzo hacer esto? Estoy yendo en contra de todos mis principios solo con el hecho de tratar contigo. Ya conoces el dicho ¿no?: _Haz caso al diablo y te recompensará con el infierno_.

-Muy cierto.- se ríe él- Pero, ¿has oído tú lo que dicen en Bulgaria?: _Si pones una vela a Dios, pon dos para el diablo_. Así que tú verás.

-Me temo que no tengo más remedio.- suspiro con resignación.

-Entonces, en siete días en la entrada del Taj Mahal.- sentencia.

-Siete días.- confirmo.

Tras eso, Sasuke asiente y sale por la ventana. En ese momento, suena mi teléfono móvil. Lo contesto en seguida pues supongo que es mi tío.

-¿Hinata eres tú?- me pregunta con voz preocupada.

-Sí tío, soy yo.- le oigo suspirar aliviado- Lamento mucho lo de antes pero la verdad es que a mi compañero no se le dan demasiado bien las relaciones sociales.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- me dice algo enfadado- Lo bueno es que estás bien. Cuando le escuchamos, todos pensamos que te había hecho algo.

-No tranquilos, estoy bien.- al menos de momento- Como os he dicho, no es muy sociable.

-Hinata,- dice la voz de mi abuela- ese amigo tuyo, ¿puede protegerte?

¿Protegerme? ¿Sasuke? No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco con la simple pregunta. Sin embargo, recuerdo cómo me protegió hace unos días del demonio que intentó matarme.

-Sí, eso creo.- le respondo tras meditarlo un rato.

-De acuerdo entonces.- me responde ella. Algo en su tono de voz me dice que está más aliviada. He debido sonarle convincente.

-Entonces está bien.- dice ahora la voz de mi tío- ¿Dónde irás ahora?

-Debo ir a Agra, allí hay alguien a quien conoce.

-Comprendo- dice sombrío. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago solo de escucharle- Siempre que estés protegida no nos importa a dónde vayas. Pero llámanos más a menudo ¿vale?

-Sí.

Respiro hondo para que no se me quiebre la voz. Estoy a punto de caminar en un mundo de tinieblas del que no sé si saldré bien parada. Es muy posible, incluso, que jamás vuelva a ver a mi familia. Por lo que creo que ha llegado el momento que más temía: es hora de despedirse.

-Adiós tío, te quiero mucho... Os quiero a todos.- declaro intentando no romper a llorar.

-Hasta que volvamos a vernos Hinata.- dice con vehemencia, casi con fiereza.

-Sí, claro...- digo no muy convencida. Estoy a punto de colgar cuando de repente se me ocurre algo- Oye tío, ¿recuerdas ese móvil de última generación que querías que me llevara?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que no vendría mal tenerlo.- "Especialmente por el GPS.", pienso aunque no lo digo en voz alta. Oigo la risa de mi tío, así como del resto de los presentes.

-Me alegra ver que al menos me harás caso en esto.- comenta todavía riendo.

-¿Crees que me lo podrías mandar a mi hostal antes de que me vaya?- le pregunto.

-Tú dame la dirección y lo tendrás allí mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Viciada-chan<strong>: me alegra que te gustara la "aparición estelar" de nuestro demonio preferido xD Y ten muy presente que Hinata no va desencaminada: Sasuke no es de fiar. Ya has visto cómo la ha usado en este capi xD Espero que la conti te haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda n/n

**Amy Despistada-senpai**: me alegra que te gustara Sasuke. ¡Y es que el papel de demonio le queda que ni pintado! xD Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y tus consejos a ti también senpai, me fueron de gran ayuda n.n

**andrea**: me alegra saber que te gustó n.n Espero que este capítulo también haya cumplido con tus expectativas ;)

**Gigi**: muchas gracias por esas palabras. Ahora en cuanto a introducir a Naruto y a Sakura... eso tendrá que ser más adelante, me temo. Ahora mismo, al menos hasta dentro de 3 o 4 capítulos, me voy a centrar más en Sasuke y Hinata. Pero tranquila que aparecerán :)


	6. Capítulo 4: Extraño obsequio

Hola de nuevo :D

Tras una larga ausencia, debido a diversas causas personales y de la universidad, en la que he dejado totalmente aparcado todo intento de escribir una sola línea, finalmente he vuelto para dejar la continuación. Si bien seguro que a estas alturas ya habrá caído en el olvido, jeje. Pero, como suele decirse, más vale tarde que nunca :)

Ya he escrito un pequeño borrador que contiene resumenes de los siguientes 2 capítulos pero os advierto que os lo toméis con calma, ya que es muy posible que tarde como mínimo un mes en escribir el siguiente capítulo (por falta de tiempo, principalmente debido a la uni). De todas maneras intentaré terminarlo con la mayor prontitud.

Ahora sí, espero que el capi os agrade ;)

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto de Narita, en Tokio, una escala en mi viaje hacia la India. He salido esta mañana a las ocho menos diez del aeropuerto de Chitose, en Sapporo. El vuelo ha ido con normalidad, sin retrasos, sin embargo ahora debo esperar por dos horas ya que mi vuelo hacia Nueva Delhi no sale hasta las once y media. Es una lástima que no pudiera encontrar un vuelo que me dejara en la misma ciudad de Agra pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Esto es lo mejor que he podido conseguir con tan poca anticipación. De todos modos, me he estado informando que desde la ciudad de Nueva Delhi puedo coger un tren hacia Agra. Por suerte hay más de una veintena de trenes diarios entre Nueva Delhi y Agra, el que cogeré se llama Shatabdi. El billete son 370 rupias, que son unos 5 euros ó unos 7 dólares estadounidenses, y el trayecto dura unas dos horas aproximadamente.<p>

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que hablé con Sasuke. Tan solo me quedan tres días para que se cumpla el plazo que me impuso. En verdad he tenido suerte al encontrar este vuelo. Y en cuanto al alojamiento... bueno, en fin, no pude evitar que mi familia interviniera. Ya que vieron que no me quedaría en un "lugar seguro" junto a mi acompañante, se aseguraron de buscarlo ellos mismos. Nos encontraron, sí he dicho _nos encontraron_, un alojamiento en un hotel bastante caro y bien situado. Aún sigo pensando qué diré en el hotel cuando vean que llego yo sola. Porque encima no os vayáis a pensar que mi familia me ha hecho alojarme en un "cuartucho" cualquiera... ¡Hasta ahí llegaría la broma! Me han hecho alojarme, bueno nos han hecho alojarnos, en el hotel The Oberoi Amarvilas en una de las suites del quinto piso. Si no me falla la memoria, es la denominada Luxury Suite. Lo que sé seguro, porque mi abuela me lo explicó con todo lujo de detalles, es que dicha suite tiene un vestíbulo de entrada, una sala de estar, una sala de estar-comedor y un amplio dormitorio con una cama con dosel; todo combinado- según palabras textuales de mi abuela- armoniosamente con muebles de madera de teca de Birmania y con suelos de piedra arenisca. La suite además cuenta con dos terrazas privadas que ofrecen vistas del Taj Mahal. Las ventanas del baño ofrecen también una vista del monumento. Igualmente, la suite cuenta con la denominada como Habitación Premier interconectada de dos camas (imagino que fue elegida precisamente por esto, para que mi "aliado" duerma allí). ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida: También cuenta con una despensa privada y un baño de invitados junto a la sala de estar.

Como habréis podido comprobar, no es que vaya a pasar un mal rato durante mi estancia allí. Una de las ventajas de que a tu familia le salga el dinero por las orejas. Y eso que sólo he hablado de la habitación, si ya nos ponemos con los servicios del hotel... Tiene dos restaurantes, un amplio bar o lounge, servicio completo de spa, salas para tratamientos o de masajes, gimnasio y baño turco. Así como una gran piscina descubierta y dispone además de una biblioteca. Lo que viene siendo el típico hotel de lujo en el que la mayoría de las personas sólo pueden soñar estar una sola noche en él. Sin embargo, si he de ser sincera, a mí jamás me gustó semejante despliegue de opulencia. Es cierto que me sentía genial yendo a los spa y centro de masajes, como todo el mundo creo yo. Pero la verdad es que me he sentido más a gusto como he estado hasta ahora, en un simple pero cómodo hostal en el que tenía lo justo que necesitaba. Sin lujos ni excentricidades. En fin ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Al menos puedo ver lo mejor de este hotel y es que está en pleno centro de la ciudad de Agra, a tan sólo unos cinco minutos andando del Taj Mahal. Lo cual es una gran ventaja.

Miro el reloj. Ya son las once menos cuarto de la mañana. Será mejor que vaya yendo hacia la puerta de embarque o perderé el avión. Cosa que no me hace demasiada gracia la verdad. Encuentro mi puerta de embarque con relativa rapidez. Solo espero que todo siga como hasta ahora y no haya ningún problema o retraso. A las once y diez abren la puerta de embarque la larga cola empieza a moverse al fin. Nos trasladan en un autobús hasta el avión de Air India. A las once y veinte ya me encuentro sentada en mi asiento a la espera de que llegue todo el mundo, y nos den el permiso de despegue. Todo va con normalidad. A las once y media el avión parte rumbo a su destino, como estaba previsto. El vuelo es bastante largo, de casi nueve horas, por lo que llegaré al Indira Gandhi- aeropuerto internacional de Delhi- a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Como no tengo mucho con lo que entretenerme, creo que me pondré a leer las instrucciones y manual de usuario del nuevo móvil que me mandó tío Hizashi.

La verdad es que prefería el otro móvil que tenía, pero realmente necesitaba el GPS que tiene incorporado este móvil. Estoy cansada de no encontrar lo que busco. ¡Maldito sea una y mil veces mi despiste!... Bueno, no importa. Sé que eso ya no tiene remedio. Hace tiempo que lo he aceptado. Volviendo a la cuestión, este móvil tiene multitud de aplicaciones y demás cosas que ni tan siquiera sé cómo se usan. Lo más complicado que he realizado hasta ahora es mandar un mensaje de texto, y no es que escriba con especial rapidez a decir verdad. Así como que no escribo con esas palabras acortadas que son habituales entre la gente de mi edad, de modo que escriben aún con más presteza. Ahora, sin embargo, debo aprender principalmente a usar el GPS y a orientarme correctamente con el mapa incorporado en el mismo. Porque esa es otra, no sé leer muy bien los mapas que digamos. Soy un caso perdido, lo sé. Además mi tío me ha contratado una tarifa de internet de modo que no tenga que depender de encontrar una red Wi-fi para acceder a la red.

Cuando llego aproximadamente hacia la mitad del grueso libro de instrucciones, compruebo la hora. Todavía son las dos y media de la tarde. Suspiro con cansancio. Quizás decida por ver también alguna de las películas que están poniendo. "Una de Bollywood... muy adecuada", pienso con ironía conteniéndome por no poner los ojos en blanco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A eso de las siete y media de la tarde llego a la estación de trenes de Agra. Ha sido un vuelo agotador y luego el consecuente traslado en taxi hasta la estación de Delhi, me ha dejado completamente extenuada. Al salir al exterior de la estación veo a un hombre hindú trajeado sosteniendo un letrero que pone: "Hyūga". Supongo que mi familia ha contratado uno de los servicios de trasporte ofrecido por el hotel. Me acerco al hombre con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Señorita Hyūga?- me pregunta en un perfecto inglés.

-Sí, soy yo.- le contesto.

Después de eso, el chófer me pregunta por mi acompañante, pues fue informado de que dos personas llegarían. Yo me excuso levemente sonrojada, alegando que mi compañero de viaje decidió venir por otros medios. Lo cual no es mentira. Lo que sí que no tengo la más remota idea es de cómo habrá venido hasta aquí... Decido restarle importancia al asunto, la verdad es que poco me interesan sus medios de transporte. El hombre me abre la puerta y me invita a entrar en la limusina con una sonrisa educada y jovial. Durante el camino al hotel, entablo una conversación con el cochero. Parece un poco sorprendido al principio por el hecho de que le dirija la palabra, pero en seguida se recupera de la impresión y me da una larga charla sobre los lugares que debo visitar durante mi estancia en la ciudad. Compruebo, no menos satisfecha, que mi nivel de inglés no ha bajado demasiado en estos años que he dejado de estudiarlo. ¡Cómo me alegra haber sido buena estudiante! Especialmente en lo concerniente a los idiomas. Tardamos aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar al hotel pues hay bastante tráfico. Al llegar allí y ver el deslumbrante recibidor tengo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo por no abrir la boca por la extrema impresión. Ya he estado en muchos hoteles realmente caros y lujosos, pero siempre me llevo una amplia impresión al ver magníficas construcciones como la que estoy contemplando ahora. Me acerco al mostrador de recepción donde un hombre de unos cuarenta años, también de raza hindú, me sonríe afablemente nada más llegar.

-Buenas tardes señorita Hyūga. Sea bienvenida al Hotel The Oberoi Amarvilas. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje hasta Agra.- me dice educadamente.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- respondo sonriendo con timidez.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Mi compañero ya me ha informado de que su compañero de viaje vendrá en otro momento, así que tan solo debe avisarnos en cuanto llegue y prepararemos su cuarto de la habitación premier. Tal y como nos indicó su tío.

-De acuerdo. Les agradezco la molestia.- respondo con una leve sonrisa.

-No es molestia señorita Hyūga. Su familia siempre es bien recibida en los hoteles de nuestra cadena. Son ustedes uno de nuestros mejores huéspedes.

Sonrío con educación y termino de hacer el check-in. Estoy bastante cansada y estoy deseando llegar a mi habitación para descansar. Nada más llegar allí tengo que controlarme para no dejar la boca abierta como una idiota. Solo se me ocurre una palabra para describir lo que estoy viendo: increíble. Las detalladas explicaciones de mi abuela parecen dejar a la altura del betún a mi imaginación, ya que este lugar es mucho más sublime de lo que fantaseé. Estoy totalmente maravillada con el lugar en el que me alojaré en los próximos días. Tras recorrer una a una las estancias de la suite, me dirijo a una de las terrazas para contemplar el Taj Mahal a las luces del crepúsculo. Es una hermosa visión, casi mágica. Sin embargo entro pronto, pues me encuentro bastante sucia y sobretodo sudorosa tras el intenso viaje de este día. Después de todo, me he levantado a las seis de la mañana y desde entonces no he parado. Voy al lujoso baño de mi suite y me preparo un baño de espuma. Dado que la bañera es bastante amplia, tarda unos cuantos minutos en llenarse. Al estar lista, me quito la ropa, la dejo en el cesto para que el servicio la lave mañana por la mañana (prestación que mi tío contrató, obviamente) y me meto. El agua tibia en seguida me hace suspirar de alegría. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco así, recostada en la bañera dejando que el agua tibia reconforte mis doloridos músculos, mientras que los aceites balsámicos que añadí a la espuma aumentan el efecto relajante del baño.

Solo tras comprobar que los dedos de mis manos están completamente arrugados, decido salir... si bien a regañadientes. Me pongo el albornoz y salgo hacia el cuarto para llamar al servicio y ordenar mi cena para esta noche. Una vez lo hago, retorno al baño para secarme el pelo y vestirme con mi pijama lila de franela. Al salir ya tengo la cena servida en la sala de estar, humeante y lista para comer. Llevo ya un tiempo sin permitirme estos lujos y sé que puede parecer superficial que me importe tanto, pero estoy encantada con recibir estas atenciones. Nada más pruebo la suculenta comida, no puedo evitar que una idea de lo más tentadora pase por mi mente. Ya que he llegado unos días antes de lo acordado, creo que aprovecharé mi estancia aquí hasta el momento de encontrarme con Sasuke. Puede que esto sea algo egoísta por mi parte, no lo sé, pero me apetece darme un pequeño capricho, cosa que no se repetirá a menudo, por otro lado. Por eso, tras recordar todos y cada uno de los servicios ofertados por el hotel- cortesía de la abuelita Hyūga-, me voy a dedicar los próximos días a relajarme y disfrutar dentro del complejo del hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente ha llegado el día de mi "cita". En unos minutos me encaminaré hacia el Taj Mahal para reunirme con Sasuke a sus puertas. Después de pasarme los últimos días recibiendo los mimos y atenciones del personal del hotel, me siento como una persona nueva. Todas las tensiones y nervios que he sentido durante los últimos meses se han atenuado ligeramente. Aunque no creáis que solo me haya dedicado a estar a la bartola, también he aprovechado para aprenderme bien las instrucciones de mi nuevo móvil. Ahora solo espero que no haya sido en balde. He preguntado al personal cómo llegar hasta el monumento, por lo que espero no perderme. Si bien con mi suerte... nunca se sabe. El Taj Mahal se encuentra aproximadamente a un kilómetro del hotel, por lo que calculo que no debería tardar más de diez minutos en llegar. Además que es un edificio enorme y se ve desde lejos.

Llego en seguida al lugar señalado, cosa que incluso a mí me sorprende la verdad (sobre todo porque no he tenido que usar el GPS). Es un edificio impresionante. El monumento es uno de los mayores atractivos turísticos de la India, así como de los más conocidos en todo el mundo debido a sus románticos orígenes. El Taj Mahal -cuyo significado es: palacio de corona- es un complejo de edificios construido entre 1631 y 1654 a orillas del Yamuna, si bien el mausoleo cubierto por la cúpula de mármol blanco es la parte más conocida del mismo. Se erigió por el emperador musulmán Shah Jahan de la dinastía mogol en honor de su esposa favorita, Arjumand Bano Begum- más conocida como Mumtaz Mahal- quien murió dando a luz a su decimocuarta hija. Es considerado el más bello ejemplo de la arquitectura mogola, estilo que combina elementos de las arquitecturas islámica, persa, india e incluso turca. Por eso no me extraña lo más mínimo que en 1983 fuese reconocido como Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco, ni que fuera nombrado una de Las Nuevas Siete Maravillas del Mundo Moderno.

Miro el reloj. Falta una hora para el atardecer, momento señalado por Sasuke como la hora de nuestro reencuentro. Así que decido entrar al complejo. Dudo mucho que me dé tiempo para verlo en su totalidad pero al menos intentaré ver parte del mausoleo. Quizás no debería haberme dedicado tanto a vaguear estos últimos días y haberlo visto con más tiempo. En fin, ya no le podemos hacer nada. Entro en el complejo. A medida que me acerco, la magnificencia del edificio me va sobrecogiendo. Tal y como he comentado, esta construcción tuvo una inspiración romántica. El emperador debió de amar mucho a su esposa Mumtaz Mahal pues, tras fallecer después del último parto, el emperador desconsolado inició casi enseguida la construcción del Taj como ofrenda póstuma. Todos los detalles del edificio muestran su naturaleza romántica. Contemplo absorta la estilizada escritura de los versos del Corán que se encuentran sobre las arcadas principales, cuando repentinamente siento un escalofrío... y no de la clase de escalofrío que siento cada vez que percibo el aura de un demonio. Este es algo distinto. Quizás sean paranoias mías pero me parece vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo unos ojos oscuros que me vigilan con suma atención. Para cuando quiero girar para ver si estoy en lo cierto, la sensación desaparece y no veo nada sospechoso por los alrededores. Suspiro con pesadez. Seguramente mi anterior intento de asesinato a manos de un demonio me ha vuelto un poco histérica y vea el peligro donde no lo hay.

-¿Acaso suspiras porque me añoras?- dice repentinamente un voz junto a mi oído.

Contengo como puedo el grito de sorpresa, si bien no puedo evitar dar un respingo. Me giro en ese instante... y ahí está. Sasuke está frente a mí mirándome con esa mueca de superioridad que parece tener impresa en sus facciones. Hoy viste unos simples vaqueros, botas negras y una camisa de manga corta de color negro. Su indómito pelo negro parece tan desvaído como la última vez que le vi. Me fijo en que lleva dos espadas cruzadas a la espalda: una suya y la otra del demonio al que mató en Sapporo.

-El infierno se congelará el día que suspire por ti...- le espeto en tono agrio- Y, ¿qué hay de _eso_? No me digas que precisas de dos espadas para tener algo de autoridad.- le digo en un vago intento de picarle, tal y como él suele hacerme habitualmente.

-No preciso nada de eso.- sonríe él por el contrario- Además, mi "_autoridad_" es para usarla como moneda de cambio cuando veamos a Nergal.

-Ajá.- respondo solamente- ¿Y dónde nos vamos a encontrar con él?

-Es mejor no hablar de eso aquí. Hay demasiados... oídos indiscretos.

-Oh.

Capto en seguida la advertencia en su mirada. Puede que mi impresión anterior no estuviera del todo desencaminada después de todo. Solo que estaba segura de que esa _intuición_, o lo que sea que fuese, no era la que sentía al estar cerca de un demonio. Puede que solo haya sido mi imaginación. Pero una cosa es segura: si Sasuke dice que este no es lugar seguro para hablar, lo mejor será hacerle caso e ir con la música a otra parte. Comenzamos a andar hacia la salida en ese momento.

-Bien. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?- le pregunto. Él vuelve a sonreír. No me gusta nada.

-A tu hotel.- dice tras unos instantes. Estoy a punto de protestar cuando continua hablando- Te recuerdo que hay una habitación de tu suite que está esperándome. Fue muy desconsiderado por tu parte no avisarme.

-¡Ni que supiera el modo de contactar contigo!- le suelto- Tú sencillamente te fuiste y yo me tuve que buscar la vida...

-Y menuda vida que te has buscado.- me interrumpe, su sonrisa se ensancha- He de reconocer que tu familia tiene buen gusto eligiendo hoteles, es de lo mejorcito de Agra. Pero mientras tú disfrutabas de los magníficos servicios y atenciones del hotel, yo me tuve que arreglar con lo que encontraba por ahí...

-Te recuerdo que sé que los demonios no precisáis dormir, así que no me vengas haciéndote la víctima. No cuela. Así que ya le puedes ir a otra con el cuent... Espera un momento...- interrumpo mi discurso cuando me doy cuenta de algo que ha dicho- ¿Cómo sabes tú qué es lo que he estado haciendo estos días en el hotel?

-Tengo mis recursos.- responde con una sonrisa elocuente.

-¿¡Me has estado espiando!?- grito más alto de lo debido.

Varias personas se giran para mirarnos, anonadados. Algunos muestran signos de reprobación en sus miradas. En estos momentos, agradezco que la gente no entienda lo que digo. De lo contrario me moriría de vergüenza.

-No se puede decir que te espiara. Tan solo te estaba echando un ojo. Ya sabes, como debo protegerte y esas cosas...- responde el demonio con suma tranquilidad tras dedicarme una de sus medias sonrisas.

-Esa es tan solo una tapadera para no preocupar a mi familia.- le recuerdo- Si me has estado observando desde que llegué, ¿por qué no te has puesto en contacto conmigo? Y lo más importante aún, ¿cómo es que no te he sentido?

Sasuke tan solo se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente ante mi interpelación.

-En respuesta a lo primero: no eres el centro de mi vida, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que ir a hablar contigo.- abro la boca para protestar pero él no me presta atención y sigue hablando- Y respecto a lo segundo: lo cierto es que tienes el sueño pesado.

-Me... me has...- intento respirar y controlar el enfado que va en aumento por momentos- ¿me has estado observando mientras dormía?

-Puede que sí.- responde enigmáticamente- O puede que no. Eso solo lo puedo saber yo a ciencia cierta.

Respiro hondo e intento calmarme. No paro de repetirme que es muy probable que ni tan siquiera haya hecho nada de lo que ha dicho, casi seguro que lo está diciendo solo para fastidiarme a mí- para no perder la costumbre-. Durante el resto del camino hacia el hotel no digo una sola palabra más, es más ni tan siquiera le miro. Seguro que buscará el modo de hacerme enfurecer de nuevo. Parece como si hubiera hecho de eso su hobby principal. Llegamos al hotel y lo presento como el acompañante que finalmente ha podido venir. Justo en ese momento vuelvo a tener ese escalofrío, esa sensación de ser atentamente observada vuelve a hacerse presente. Miro alrededor con discreción pero de nuevo no veo nada fuera de lo normal. Descarto este hecho en seguida como otra de mis fantasías. Nos indican que en seguida tendrán prepara su habitación de la suite. Mientras tanto Sasuke me acompaña hasta la sala de estar de la suite para que hablemos, al fin, del tema que nos atañe. La simple expectativa hace que me ponga en tensión. ¿Estaré más cerca ahora de cumplir mi objetivo? Nos sentamos en el sofá y le miro ansiosa por saber qué es lo que pasará ahora.

-Y bien- comienzo a decir- ¿dónde y cuándo nos encontraremos con Nergal?

-Pues aquí no.- responde con pasmosa tranquilidad- Ya no se encuentra en Agra.

-¿¡Qué!?- el enfado vuelve a hacer mella en mí- Si ya no está aquí, ¿por qué no viniste antes y me lo dijiste? No quiero perder el tiempo inútilmente.

-No veo que te importara demasiado mientras estabas en el spa.- replica irónicamente.

-¡Serás...!

-La cuestión es que- me interrumpe antes de terminar la frase- mientras tú, de un modo del todo desconsiderado, disfrutabas en el hotel, yo he estado haciendo indagaciones de adonde ha podido marcharse Nergal.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima por mi "desconsideración".- repongo asqueada- Ve directo al grano. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Nergal ahora mismo?

-En efecto. Al parecer se fue de esta ciudad hace poco, no más de una década más o menos.

-¿Y eso te parece poco?- pregunto incrédula. Él me mira como si fuera tonta.

-Hinata, somos demonios.- me recuerda- Nuestro concepto del tiempo dista mucho del tuyo. Y deja de replicar a todo cuanto digo,- me dice con expresión seria- o de lo contrario esta será una conversación sin fin. Y eso _sí_ que es perder el tiempo inútilmente.

-Vale, vale.- refunfuño un poco- ¿Podrías decirme ya dónde está?

-Hay dos posibles pistas sobre su paradero. Mañana por la noche me reuniré con mi contacto para confirmarlo. _Solo_.- recalca dirigiéndome una seria mirada de advertencia.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo una pequeña duda, si Nergal es un demonio que se gana la vida traficando con información principalmente, ¿cómo es que se desconoce su paradero?

-Estará buscando un sitio que le guste o tan solo le apetezca un cambio de aires.- responde encogiéndose de hombros- Pero una vez se establezca lo hará saber, eso tenlo por seguro.

Asiento aunque no del todo convencida. Si la pista de que estaba en Agra es de hace una década, como poco, no me quiero imaginar la clase de pista podría obtener en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento así que me resigno y me trago mi frustración. En ese momento llaman a la puerta y aparece un mozo del servicio de habitaciones que nos indica que la habitación para Sasuke ya está lista. También nos indica que el restaurante abrirá sus puertas en media hora. Tras agradecerle -sólo yo, ya que Sasuke le mira de manera fría e indiferente- el mozo hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y sale de la habitación. Miro a mi compañero con cierto reproche por sus modales pero él pasa de mí, como de costumbre. Sé que es un demonio, sé que es un borde insoportable e incluso un creído prepotente, pero al menos podría disimular un poco... La verdad no sé ni por qué me molestan esos gestos suyos sabiendo cómo es él. Quizás se deba a mi propia educación, no lo sé. ¿O será tan solo que me molesta su simple presencia y ya está?

-¿Qué estás divagando?- pregunta Sasuke, sobresaltándome, con voz aburrida.

-Nada.- le respondo una vez recuperada del sobresalto.

-Mentirosa...- me mira con una ladina sonrisa- Estabas totalmente concentrada en algún pensamiento y seguro que de lo más tonto.

-Hmp.- le respondo molesta, me temo que me está empezando a pegar sus manías- ¿Has estado leyéndome la mente o qué?

-Este sería un momento maravilloso para decirte que sí solo para ver la cara que pondrías. Pero hoy me siento especialmente cordial, así que te diré que el leer mentes no se encuentra entre mis poderes.

¿Cordial? ¿Cómo que "cordial"? Si la actitud que estaba teniendo lo considera cordialidad, entonces yo soy bióloga marina.

-Pues dime, ¿cuáles son entonces tus poderes?

Me ofrece una media sonrisa y se recuesta contra el asiento como si fuera de su propiedad. Eso me hace fruncir el ceño... otra vez. ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?

-Dejemos esa parte en el misterio.

-¿Por qué?- inquiero.

-Para ponerle una chispa de emoción al asunto.- responde con un deje de diversión en los ojos.

-No estoy buscando emociones.- le replico.

-Piénsalo de este modo:- replica él por su parte- si te lo digo cuando me veas en acción, si es que llegas a verlo, no te sorprenderás tanto que si lo ves sin tener idea.

-¿Por qué no me dices sencillamente que no me lo quieres decir?

-¿Y perder mi oportunidad de molestarte un rato? ¿Por quién me tomas?

Me levanto en ese instante dispuesta a gritarle todo tipo de improperios a ese demonio maleducado cuando veo que él también se levanta y, con un veloz movimiento, se pone justo frente a mí. Entonces me coge de la barbilla y me hace levantar la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Nada más fijar mi vista en esos orbes tan negros como la noche mi mente se queda en blanco.

-Qué bien que hayas recordado que ya es hora de bajar a cenar.- me dice con una mueca de ironía pintada en sus facciones- Vamos a comer que mañana será un día movidito.

Tan pronto como lo dice, me suelta y se encamina altanero y tranquilo hacia la puerta de la suite. Yo me quedo ahí, perpleja, sin poder reaccionar todavía. Me doy la vuelta y veo que Sasuke está en el umbral de la puerta con esa sonrisa suya adornada en su cara. Sigo sin reaccionar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No tienes hambre? No deberías jugar con la alimentación. La malnutrición es un asunto serio.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, y todavía con un deje de burla en sus rostro, cierra la puerta y se va de la suite. En ese momento reacciono. ¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer! Me he enfadado con él y tan solo ha tenido que hacer que su aura demoníaca me afecte para olvidar que quería gritarle cuatro cosas bien dichas, y sobretodo merecidas.

-Bastardo inmundo.- susurro entre dientes antes de encaminarme al restaurante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se me ha hecho tarde. El sol ya está casi oculto y todavía me falta un rato para llegar al hotel. Sasuke salió a media tarde para encargarse de un "_Asunto importante no apto para humanos_". Me pone de los nervios que se la dé de superior.

_-Pero si debes ir a ver a tu contacto por la noche.- le dije._

_-Estos son asuntos míos que no atañen a humanos.- me dijo._

¡Qué poco le aguanto!

Aunque sé que no es seguro que camine sola cuando está tan cerca la caída de la noche, no puedo evitar dar media vuelta para contemplar las vistas del Taj Mahal a la luces de atardecer. Es una estampa magnífica. Es una pena la tremenda contaminación que hay en el río Yamuna- pues está lleno de la basura que la gente tira-, lo cual sumado a la contaminación de la propia ciudad ha provocado que la clásica cúpula de mármol blanco quede amarillenta. Cualquiera diría que este río es muy venerado en el hinduismo y adorado como la diosa Iamuna. En la mitología hindú, se convirtió a la antigua diosa Iamí en esta personificación del río Yamuna. Iamí era la hija de Vivasuat (el dios del sol), y hermana gemela de Iama, el dios de la muerte. Por eso bañarse en las aguas sagradas del Yamuna libera, según las creencias hinduistas, de los tormentos de la muerte. Aunque, todo sea dicho, las aguas de este río son bastante transparentes y de razonable "calidad"- debido principalmente a que estas aguas se usan básicamente para el regadío-, mientras que las del Ganges- el otro gran río sagrado del Hinduismo- son más amarillentas.

A pesar de todo eso, he disfrutado de mi visita. He pasado toda la tarde paseando por todo el Taj, dejando para el último lugar el famoso mausoleo. Está flanqueado por una mezquita y, en el otro lado, por el _jawab_-edificio cuya función es equilibrar la composición-. El jardín que precede a la tumba mide 300 metros de anchura, y está predominado por un gran estanque central para luego abrirse al exterior por una puerta monumental. Cerca de él se agrupan otras mezquitas y las tumbas del resto de las esposas del emperador mongol**. **Los jardines son un ejemplo de la arquitectura paisajística musulmana, caracterizada por la abundancia de surtidores y estanques de agua y por los fuertes contrastes entre las zonas soleadas y las sombrías. En resumen: una maravilla arquitectónica en toda regla.

El cielo tiene ahora un tono rosado, lo que indica que el sol ya prácticamente ha desaparecido del firmamento. Debo apresurarme en llegar al hotel. Acelero el paso, cuanto antes llegue menos me expondré a que alguien indeseado me descubra. Ya veo la fachada del edificio, unos metros más y llegaré a la recepción sin incidencias. Me cuesta mucho moverme por estas calles sin embargo, hay tantísima gente caminando en todas direcciones que casi resulta imposible avanzar medio metro. Tengo que andar colándome entre la gente, corriendo a veces para evitar que una de las múltiples bicis me atropellen. Justo cuando estoy a apenas unos metros de alcanzar las escaleras de la recepción (milagrosamente no hay nadie en este corto tramo), esa extraña sensación de ayer me vuelve a embargar. Me detengo súbitamente. Un sudor frío, acompañado de una sensación nada agradable, se apodera de mi persona. Me doy la vuelta instintivamente y allí, justo a un metro de mí, hay un hombre. Me relajo nada más comprobar, tras usar mis poderes, que no tiene el aura de un demonio.

Ahora que me he tranquilizado le observo con atención. Es un hombre mayor, de unos setenta años aproximadamente y tiene una larga barba blanca. Su aspecto físico es algo endeble, está muy delgado y tiene el rostro ceniciento, como si no comiera como es debido desde hace mucho. Tiene colgada al hombro una pequeña bolsa de color marrón oscuro que lleva a modo de bandolera. Lleva un turbante blanco enrollado en la cabeza y viste tan solo un simple pantalón beige (o quizás en su día fuera blanco) algo raído y unas sandalias desgastadas. Es un faquir. Este término se emplea para describir a algún miembro de cualquiera de las órdenes mendicantes musulmanas, y por extensión, componente de alguna de las órdenes mendicantes hindúes de la India. Quizás suene algo raro que este término se relacione también con los musulmanes, pues la mayoría cree que los faquires son exclusivamente hindúes. Pero de hecho "_faquir_" es una palabra de origen árabe. Y tampoco hay que olvidar que a pesar de que el Hinduismo es la religión mayoritaria de la India- 83% de su población-, el islamismo representa a su vez un porcentaje importante de la misma, un 11% para ser precisos; y considerando el gran volumen de población del país son cifras de practicantes muy elevadas. El que se encuentra frente a mí en concreto es un hindú, pues lleva el clásico punto rojo pintado en la frente.

El hombre comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia mí. Su faz es seria y solemne, quizás algo grave. Sin embargo, al ver sus oscuros ojos marrones, que casi parecen negros, me tranquilizo pues no veo ápice de maldad o peligrosidad en ellos. De hecho, parece una mirada bastante amable. Se para a pocos centímetros de mí y me mira por unos instantes sin decir nada. Inexplicablemente, no tengo miedo ni me siento amenazada. Aunque parezca extraño me siento protegida. No tiene sentido. De pronto, el hombre junta las palmas de sus manos con los dedos extendidos y las eleva hasta su pecho.

-Namaste.- me saluda haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Namaste.- respondo imitándolo.

Este es el clásico saludo hindú. Pero me ha extrañado que se haya inclinado. Eso solamente se hace ante sus superiores o como muestra de respeto. Entonces, ¿por qué se ha inclinado si ni tan siquiera me conoce? Además que no hay que obviar el hecho de que soy una mujer...

-Por fin nos conocemos Hinata Hyūga.- me dice con voz suave pero firme.

-¿Cómo es que conoce mi lengua? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo es que sabe quién soy?

-Yo comprendo a quien me interesa escuchar, del mismo modo que me entienden aquellos a los que les interesa lo que les tengo que decir.- me responde con sencillez. ¿Eso es filosofía? Porque es más bien extraño.

-Vale... pero eso sigue sin explicar cómo sabe quién soy.- le digo poniéndome en guardia.

-Tranquilízate pequeña.- dice en ese tono tan tranquilizador- No soy un enemigo. Tengo mis medios para averiguar cosas. Creo que conociendo tu propia procedencia, podrás deducir cuáles son.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Mi procedencia? La expresión del faquir no ha cambiado lo más mínimo, no hay signos de que vaya a atacar. Ni tan siquiera parece estar armado (a no ser que en esa pequeña bolsa esconda algo). Pero, de nuevo, algo me dice que no es peligroso. Sin embargo, ¿qué ha querido decir? ¡Espera! ¿No será que él...?

-¿Es usted descendiente de algún ángel?- pregunto.

Quizás os preguntéis por qué no uso mis poderes para averiguarlo, pero no hay ningún misterio para eso: nunca se me ha dado muy bien distinguir vestigios de esencia angélica o demoníaca en sus descendientes humanos. Y mucho menos cuanto más se aleja en el tiempo el pariente sobrenatural en cuestión. El faquir no contesta a mi pregunta.

-Estás en peligro, Hinata Hyūga. El aura de Iama ronda en torno a ti.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso de que el dios de la muerte me ronda?- pregunto perpleja. Genial, ahora me estoy asustando.

-Estás en peligro.- repite- Debes protegerte antes de que sea demasiado tarde... para ti.

En ese momento acerca su mano a la bolsa que porta. La abre y de ella saca un objeto. Me lo muestra: es una pulsera, parece de plata. Miro al faquir sin comprender. Él se acerca más a mí para cogerme la muñeca izquierda. Arremanga levemente la manga de la chaqueta del chándal, para ponerme después la pulsera. La observo con atención. Es unos tres centímetros de ancho. Tiene dos pequeñas franjas en ambos bordes con unos grabados cuyo significado desconozco, y en medio se encuentran dos dibujos, uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha dejando en medio un espacio sin grabar. Vuelvo a mirarle mostrándole mi confusión. El hombre continúa con la misma expresión serena del principio.

-Los símbolos grabados son textos sagrados del libro de los Vedas escritos en sánscrito. El grabado de la izquierda es un _padma_, o flor de loto, y el de la derecha la estrella de Laksmí. Ambos grabados son representaciones de la Madre Diosa Laksmí.

Sus explicaciones son claras y concisas, si bien no me ha traducido el contenido de los textos que contiene esta pulsera. Yo le escucho intrigada. Ahora que me fijo, sí es cierto que la forma de uno de los grabados me recuerda a una flor de loto. Lo de la estrella... bueno a mí sólo me parecían dos cuadrados sobrepuestos, pero ahora que lo miro con atención parece una estrella de ocho puntas. Es una pieza de artesanía muy bien elaborada. Está bellamente cincelado con precisión milimétrica, sin dejar ni una cosa al azar. La pulsera de plata se ciñe a muñeca a la perfección, como si hubiese sido diseñada a medida para mí. El hombre la cubre con la manga, dejándola así oculta a la vista.

-Este es un talismán que protegerá tu vida. Llévalo siempre puesto, no te lo quites por nada. Pero recuerda esto: no debes mostrárselo a nadie. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confusa- Si es un talismán protector, ¿no debería decir a mi...?

-Absolutamente a _nadie_.- asevera con gravedad- Su existencia no debe ser revelada... hasta que llegue el momento oportuno.

-¿Y cómo sabré cuándo llegará ese momento?

-Lo sabrás. Pero, hasta ese momento, recuerda: no lo muestres.

Asiento con la cabeza. Alzo la muñeca izquierda y frunzo el ceño con confusión nuevamente. Es bastante extraño pero, por alguna extraña razón, le creo. No comprendo en qué me puede ayudar esta pulsera. Vale que ha dicho que es un talismán, pero sería la primera vez que oigo hablar con uno que funcione realmente. Y no, mi madre no me aseguro si funcionaban o no. Para ser sincera, ni tan siquiera surgió el tema. Sin embargo, sí es cierto lo que ha dicho sobre que mi vida corre peligro. Lo que ya no sé si será verdad es si un "_talismán protector_" humano será capaz de hacer algo contra el poder de un demonio, por más inexperto que éste sea.

-Hinata, ¿qué haces en mitad de la calle? ¿No ves que ya ha anochecido?- dice repentinamente tras de mí una voz que conozco a la perfección. Lo cual no evite que me sobresalte.

-¡S-Sasuke! ¿Podrías no aparecer tan de repente? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Ni que yo tuviera la culpa de que estés siempre despistada. No me culpes a mí porque seas un completo desastre.- dice con pasotismo y frialdad. Aunque no lo admitiré en voz alta, eso me ha dolido.

-Pues tampoco es culpa mía que aparezcas sin avisar.

-Deja ya de protestar. Además no me interesan tus berrinches. Ahora respóndeme.- ordena.

-Vengo de visitar el Taj Mahal y ahora estaba...

Miro hacia donde estaba el faquir hasta hace unos momentos pero ya no hay nadie. Es como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire. Qué extraño. Estaba hablando con él justo cuando llegó Sasuke. No puede haberse ido tan deprisa, no creo que un hombre tan mayor y en semejante estado físico pueda correr tan deprisa. ¿O se habrá ido mientras yo estaba reflexionando?

-Estabas ¿qué, Hinata?- inquiere mi acompañante molesto.

-Estaba... tan solo contemplaba el Taj Mahal a las luces del atardecer.- Sasuke suspira irritado.

-Déjate de estupideces. No hay tiempo para el turismo. Te recuerdo que van por ti. ¿O eres tan despistada que ya lo has olvidado?

Antes de que pueda replicarle, él se acerca a mí con rapidez. Me toma de la muñeca izquierda con rudeza y tira de mí hacia delante con la intención de llevarme finalmente al hotel. En ese preciso momento una especie de quemazón y, sin saber muy bien cómo, me zafo de su agarre de hierro. Él se da la vuelta con una expresión que no capto del todo. Casi diría que es de desconcierto. Pero ¿Sasuke desconcertado? Y ¿por qué? ¿Por haberme soltado acaso? No puede ser. De todas maneras, me centro en mi muñeca. Se ve una pequeña banda con los textos de los Vedas. No aprecio ningún cambio. Sin embargo, tal y como me dijo el faquir, me apresuro en taparla totalmente. Ahora la pregunta del millón es: ¿qué ha sido esa quemazón?

-¿Qué llevas en tu muñeca?- exige saber el demonio con voz autoritaria.

-Tan solo un obsequio que he conseguido.- a pesar de que el tono autoritario impulsa a mi cuerpo a responder a su demanda, eso no implica que deba contarle todo. ¿No?

-Así que además de turismo te ha dado por ir de comprar.- suspira Sasuke exasperado- Vamos.

Sasuke me jala de la mano y tira de nuevo de mí. En ese momento el viento trae un curioso olor. Es perfume. Perfume de mujer concretamente. Ya veo... con que esos eran sus _asuntos_. Justo cuando voy a abrir la boca, Sasuke se me adelanta.

-No te atrevas a decir nada.- me advierte- Hago lo que me place. No eres quién para controlar qué hago con el tiempo que dispongo.

-Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti.

-A mí no me persiguen.- me recuerda amenazante.

Maldito. Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra. Ojalá este amuleto me protegiera de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una oscura calle, justo frente a un lujoso hotel, se encontraba un hombre de raza india ya entrado en años. Observaba a una joven de cabellos negro-azulados entrar por la recepción arrastrada por un demonio de cabellos azabaches.

-La operación ya está en marcha.- dijo una voz. El hombre ni se inmutó. Sabía quién era.

-Ya ha recibido el presente, mi señora.- contestó el hombre sin volverse.

-Bien hecho, Tapasa. Solo espero que el poder del talismán no requiera ser usado.

-Así lo espero, mi señora, así lo espero.

Y ambos desparecieron en silencio al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya agradado. Y quisiera agradecer a: <em>magic ann love<em>, _Yany-NeeChan_, _Bittersweet-Hyuchiha_, _Natyari_, _andrea_ y _Amy Despistada-senpai_ sus comentarios pues me llenan de alegría y me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, así como mostrar mi gratitud a aquellas personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. A todos vosotros solo puedo deciros:

**¡Mil gracias!**


	7. Capítulo 5: Nergal

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Después de varios meses de ausencia al fin he tenido tiempo de escribir la continuación de esta historia. Quisiera agradeceros a todos los que la seguís vuestros comentarios que me alientan a continuar escribiendo.

Creo recordar que alguien me comentó en un review que gracias a esta historia leyó el libro de la Laura Gallego, espero sinceramente que te gustara y me halaga que lo hayas hecho debido a mi historia. Del mismo modo recuerdo que alguien quería que aparecieran tanto Naruto como Sakura, a esa persona le quiero asegurar que aparecerán pero sólo le quiero pedir un poco de paciencia ya que aún falta un poquito para eso.

Y ahora, sin más dilación os dejo con la continuación esperando de corazón que sea de vuestro agrado.

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Nergal<strong>

Hace ya unas tres horas que me he despertado y Sasuke no aparece por ninguna parte. No está en su cuarto, ni tan siquiera lo he visto en el restaurante al bajar a desayunar. No sé dónde se puede haber metido. Quizás esté ocupándose de sus importantes "_asuntos_", tal y como hizo ayer por la tarde. En cuyo caso, me alegraría muchísimo si pillara herpes, o cualquier otro tipo de enfermedades de transmisión sexual no muy virulentas pero increíblemente molestas y/o dolorosas. Lamentablemente sé de buena tinta que ni ángeles ni demonios padecen enfermedades humanas. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? La vida es así de injusta...

Ahora que estoy sola me atrevo a mostrar la pulsera, o talismán, que ayer me entregó aquel misterioso faquir. Todavía me sigue sorprendiendo la extrema belleza y destreza con la que ha sido tallada. No he vuelto a notar nada extraño desde que ayer sintiera esa momentánea quemazón. El talismán no parece haber cambiado y ayer no vi ni que estuviera al rojo vivo ni ninguna cosa extraña. De hecho, esa quemazón duró apenas tres segundos. Ahora que lo pienso, el faquir me dijo que era para proteger mi vida así que solo se me ocurre una opción: como Sasuke es un demonio, el talismán reaccionó instintivamente repeliendo su contacto. Pero no tiene demasiada lógica ya que lo más normal sería que atacara a Sasuke de alguna manera. Sin embargo, si es cierto que al sentirlo pude librarme del agarre de Sasuke, cosa de la que nunca antes había sido capaz. ¿Será ese el modo en el que actúa? Suspiro quedadamente. No sé si mis teorías son ciertas pero ahora mismo no es verdaderamente importante. Cubro la pulsera protectora nuevamente con la manga de la chaqueta. Me tumbo en el sofá de la sala de estar y cierro los ojos. Suspiro de nuevo.

-¿Ya vuelves a suspirar por mi falta?- dice de repente una molesta voz burlesca.

-Obviamente. Como eres el centro de mi vida...- respondo irónica sin abrir aún los ojos.

-Pero qué modales tiene la niña buena de los Hyūga.- replica socarrón- Seguro que tu familia está muy decepcionada con tu actitud, jovencita.

-Te agradecería que no menciones a mi familia.

Se lo digo con un tono de frialdad que hasta a mí me sorprende. Es cierto que hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarle y esa simple mención a mi familia ha despertado un extraño fuego en mi interior, esa anormal ebullición que se encendió por vez primera cuando me encaré con él en el monte Moiwa, en Sapporo. No voy a consentir que frivolice con los sentimientos de mi familia respecto a mi persona. Ya nada es fácil entre nosotros... ni jamás lo volverá a ser.

-Vaya.- replica con un tono de fingida sorpresa- Nos hemos vuelto muy irascibles. Y yo que venía con noticias que te harían extremadamente feliz...- ahora simula un tono lastimero.

-¿No te aburre actuar así constantemente?- le pregunto, cada vez me siento más molesta.

-Si no fuera tan extremadamente sencillo mortificarte: sí, me aburriría mucho.

-De entre todos los demonios del mundo...

-Te ha tocado el más eficaz de todos.- me interrumpe.

-Qué increíble modestia la tuya.- replico irónica. Sigo con los ojos cerrados, no quiero ni verle.

-Esa es otra de mis increíbles virtudes.- continua burlón- Pero, bueno, como veo que no te interesa lo más mínimo lo que te tengo que decir... me iré con la música a otra parte. Suerte con tus infructuosos intentos de venganza.

-Como veo que tienes ganas de hacerte de rogar, y en vista de que no estoy de humor para aguantarte te seguiré el juego. ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado, mi muy eficaz aliado?

-Omitiré tu descortés tono de ironía,- replica. Está tremendamente socarrón hoy, señal de que debe estar de un humor excelente. No como yo- y te diré solo una palabra: _Localizado_.

Eso es suficiente para hacer que me espabile. Me incorporo de inmediato en el sofá y le miro al fin. Sonríe con suficiencia. Lo ha hecho, realmente ha...

-¿Has localizado a Nergal?- pregunto algo anonadada. El demonio asiente- ¿Has comprobado que esta vez siga donde se supone que está?

-Por supuesto. No me apetece andar perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente.

-Bien, en tal caso: ¿dónde está él ahora mismo?

La sonrisa de superioridad del demonio se ensancha ante mi demanda. Parece que el león vuelve a enseñar sus colmillos. Y ahora está relamiéndose del gusto de una nueva presa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por más que me lo repita me lo sigo sin creer. Estoy viajando en poco más de un mes, más de lo que he viajado en toda una vida. ¡Acabo de aterrizar en Ankara! Hace cinco días que Sasuke me reveló la nueva "sede" de Nergal. ¡Y tenía que estar nada menos que en Turquía! Ahora mismo estoy molida por el intenso viaje que he tenido que realizar desde la India hasta aquí. Sasuke, de nuevo, me dio un plazo de una semana para llegar a Ankara. Tuve que buscar a toda prisa un vuelo. Como no, mi "fantástica" suerte ha hecho gala de nuevo. Tuve que ir hasta Nueva Delhi para coger el avión, aunque eso fue una minucia en comparación a lo que me esperaba después. El mejor vuelo que pude encontrar con las prisas fue uno que hacía escala en el aeropuerto de Doha en Qatar, al cual llegué en apenas hora y media... ¡pero la escala era de casi veintidós horas! Tuve que dormir, de muy mala manera, en los bancos del aeropuerto. Y bastante suerte que pude encontrar uno cerca de mi puerta de embarque. Pero a pesar de todo he acabado con un tremendo dolor de espalda, al que se le ha sumado un horrendo dolor de cabeza porque, cuando al fin salió mi vuelo hacia Ankara, fueron cuatro horas aguantando a un niño repelente gritando casi todo el trayecto. Un viaje encantador y apacible sin duda.

En esta ocasión también me ha venido a recoger un chófer, este servicio lo ofertaba el hotel pero yo no quería por temor a que fuera recogida en limusina como cuando llegué a Agra. Por ese motivo ha sido contratado por mi familia. Por fortuna esta vez no han intervenido a la hora de escoger el hotel en el que me hospedaré... en cierto modo. Me explico: he escogido yo misma el hotel pero con previo consentimiento de mi familia. Hasta que no encontré un hotel que ellos consideraron "adecuado" no pude hacer la reserva. Por eso esta vez me ha llevado más tiempo llegar a mi destino (omitiendo el hecho de que he estado más de un día viajando, claro). Al salir de la terminal y ver a un hombre con un letrero con mi nombre, me relajo al comprobar que, a pesar de ser un choche de alta gama, puede pasar inadvertido. Imagino que se deberá a que el hotel al que voy tiene solo tres estrellas, no cinco como el hotel en el que acabo de pasar dos semanas. Mi familia también me ha hecho, como no, reservar una habitación doble para compartir con mi compañero, el cual no tengo la más remota idea de dónde puede estar rondando por cierto. "_Me temo que debería pulir mi 'arte' de mentir, o mejor dicho aprender a mentir adecuadamente_", pienso mientras me trasladan al hotel.

Parece casi imposible que parte de mí se siga escandalizando cada vez que tengo que hacer algo de este estilo. A pesar de las veces que me repito que ya no soy la misma, que lo ocurrido me ha cambiado _para siempre_, todavía hay una parte de mi subconsciente que sigue resistiéndose al cambio. Esa parte me sigue recriminando por el simple hecho de buscar venganza, que deba mentir –u omitir la verdad– a la gente que quiero, que me haya aliado con nada menos que un demonio para conseguir unos propósitos oscuros y horrendos. La mayor parte del tiempo consigo argumentar con esa parte de mí pero siempre consigue hacerme dudar, plantearme si estoy haciendo lo correcto, si con todo esto estoy yendo en contra de todos mis principios. Esa es la flaqueza que tanto exasperaba a mi padre, la que tantos llantos me provocó. Y por más que lo intente parece perseguirme como una sombra. "_¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?_", es lo que me pregunta una y otra vez ese "yo pasado".

¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? Ni yo misma lo sé. Ni tan siquiera podría asegurar si es algo bueno o malo, ni si es lo que realmente deseo o no. Solo tengo una cosa clara: encontraré al que asesinó a mi familia y haré _justicia_ por lo que les hicieron. Después me preocuparé de las connotaciones morales.

_¿Y realmente estás dispuesta a pagar el precio?_

De nuevo mi subconsciente pelea conmigo, haciéndome dudar una vez más. Compongo una mueca de desagrado e ignoro esa molesta voz que nada me ayuda en mis propósitos. Decido ignorarla y centrarme en la carretera. El tráfico es muy lento, hay muchos coches y taxis que han salido del aeropuerto en dirección a la ciudad, por lo que cuesta avanzar aunque tan sólo sean unos pocos metros. Espero que más adelante el tráfico sea más fluido, de lo contrario el trayecto será muy largo. Y tras el horroroso viaje en avión desde la India, lo último que me apetece es que mi dolor de espalda se incremente debido a un largo viaje en coche. Parece que tendré suerte. Nada más salir de la zona de acceso y salida del aeropuerto, el tráfico disminuye y podemos avanzar más rápidamente. Tras una media hora llego a Ankara y me encuentro en la puerta del hotel. Ahora tengo sentimientos contradictorios: por un lado, me siento aliviada porque ya podré ir a mi habitación y descansar; pero por el otro, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarme conmigo misma, es decir, toca mentir. Si Sasuke por lo menos se dignara a ser un poco más comprensivo... Sacudo la cabeza nada más ese ridículo pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a ser él comprensivo siendo un odioso demonio? Suspiro con pesadez y me dispongo a salir.

Tras darle las gracias al conductor, me dirijo hacia la recepción para registrarme y que me den la llave. Ya me encuentro en la puerta dispuesta a entrar, cuando de pronto un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y siento que me agarran por la cintura. Contengo la respiración en ese instante y noto un cuerpo fuerte pegado a mi espalda.

-Hola, pequeña Hinata. ¿Me añoraste?

-¡S-Sasuke! ¡S-suéltame d-de una v-vez!- tartamudeo enfadada y molesta, si bien una parte de mí que intento acallar se siente aliviada. Al menos no tendré que mentir.

-Qué recibimiento más grosero... Sigues sin cuidar tus modales.

Me suelto, o me deja libre, en ese instante y me giro para mirarle. Vuelvo a ver esa media sonrisa burlona en su rostro, del mismo modo que vuelvo a sentir la ya habitual sensación de irritación que me recorre nada más verla.

-M-mis modales están per-perfectamente.- todavía tartamudeo, así que respiro hondo para así recuperar el control- Es tu culpa. Siempre quieres irritarme. Ni que fuera tu hobby.- le acuso.

El demonio sonríe de nuevo pero no me responde. Para no perder la costumbre, pasa de mis comentarios y se dirige a la recepción. El recepcionista nos recibe con una sonrisa cordial. El proceso de registro va bien hasta que le toca a Sasuke dar su documento de identidad. Eso hace que me dé un vuelco al corazón. En el hotel de Agra no pidieron nada debido a la estrecha relación con mi familia, si bien no era el procedimiento correcto ni debido, pero esta vez ellos no tienen potestad para intervenir. Sasuke sin inmutarse siquiera, saca un documento de identidad de su pantalón negro. Hago todo el esfuerzo que me es posible para no abrir la boca de la impresión. ¡Es un documento de identidad turco! ¡Turco nada menos! Sin embargo, el recepcionista lo mira con suspicacia. Me vuelve a dar un vuelco el corazón. Justo cuando éste va decir algo, Sasuke atrapa su mirada con la suya y dice algo en turco. Aunque soy incapaz de entender lo que dice, sí que noto en su tono algo extraño. Si bien no soy capaz de identificar lo que es. Al mirar al recepcionista comienzo a sospechar acerca de lo que ha hecho, pues éste tiene la mirada como perdida. Anota el número del carné que le ha entregado sin rechistar y nos entrega la llave de la habitación y un pequeño impreso de papel con la contraseña del WI-FI del hotel. Una vez nos hemos alejado, giro la cabeza un momento para contemplar cómo el pobre hombre sacude la cabeza y mira alrededor confuso, sin comprender qué acaba de suceder. Eso hace confirmar mis sospechas iniciales.

-¿Le acabas de controlar la mente?- pregunto mirándole con suspicacia y recelo.

-Algo parecido.- responde en tono pasota. Sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo que _algo parecido_? ¿Le has controlado la mente o no?- insisto.

-No preguntes más. No es de tu incumbencia.- zanja el asunto con rudeza.

Ese tono autoritario es suficiente para que me calle y no insista en el tema. Sin embargo, por dentro me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad. Llegamos al cuarto al cabo de un par de minutos y suspiro de alivio. Al fin podré tumbarme en mi cama y descasar. Impaciente abro la puerta del dormitorio y... me quedo sin aliento. Estoy estática en la puerta y no soy capaz de reaccionar. Sasuke me empuja para pasar y, al ver el lugar, suelta una carcajada perversa.

-Esto sí que es interesante...- susurra con malicia.

¿Que qué es lo que pasa? Oh, pues nada del otro mundo. La habitación es bonita y acogedora. Tiene un suelo de moqueta, complementado con unas cortinas de finas telas que rematan el toque de elegancia de la habitación. Los amplios ventanales están cubiertos ahora con un visillo que da paso a un amplio balcón con vistas espectaculares. La decoración es en tonos dorados, la ropa de cama parece de lujo y los muebles están bellamente ornamentados. Hay un tocador, un amplio escritorio y sillones acolchados, también hay una televisión de plasma que puede verse desde la cama... Ah, sí. _La cama_. He ahí que "problemilla". ¡Es una cama de matrimonio! ¿Cómo es esto posible? Yo reservé una habitación con _DOS_ camas, no esto. Sasuke cierra la puerta del dormitorio todavía riendo maliciosamente por lo bajo. Resulta obvio que la situación le divierte en extremo. ¡Pues yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte! Me quito la mochila y me dirijo de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas, Hinata?- pregunta. Todavía no ha perdido la sonrisa.

-A recepción, a que nos cambien a otra habitación. Esto no es lo que reservé.- explico.

Ya estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando el maldito demonio me agarra de la muñeca derecha. Me gira para quedar frente a él. Y el muy desgraciado sigue sonriendo.

-S-suéltame.- le digo.

-Ni hablar.- replica divertido- No es nada del otro mundo. De hecho, podría ser en extremo divertido...- dice usando ese tono ronco que sabe que tanto me irrita.

-¡N-ni loca! E-esto no es l-lo que re-reservé.- el nerviosismo vuelve a hacerse presente.

El demonio sonríe victorioso pues se ha salido con la suya nuevamente... al menos en lo que respecta a ponerme de los nervios. Porque en lo que se refiere a la habitación, la pienso cambiar. Me da igual lo que él diga. Intento soltarme de su agarre pero, como de costumbre, son esfuerzos infructuosos. Él mira divertido mis inútiles pugnas sin dar signos de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por contenerme. Sin previo aviso, noto cómo tira de mí con fuerza. Segundos más tarde me encuentro tenida sobre la detestable cama con Sasuke sobre mí sujetándome por las muñecas, las cuales están a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Esa mueca de superioridad y diversión es quien reina ahora en su rostro. Maldito sea... Parece que desea disfrutar en extremo de este nuevo regodeo que es ponerme contra las cuerdas.

De nuevo, me debato bajo su cuerpo y su férreo agarre para intentar, inútilmente de nuevo, zafarme de él y alejarme tanto como me sea posible. Sin embargo, él sigue ahí: respirando con normalidad, sin indicios evidentes de esfuerzo y con una ladina sonrisa de superioridad pintada en su demoníaco rostro. "_Vamos talismán_", pienso en un momento de desesperación, "_haz tu efecto y protégeme de este demonio asqueroso. ¡Líbrame de él!". _Pero en vano. Ni una reacción. Nada. Ya podría ahora darme una fuerza extraordinaria, o algo que me hiciera quitármelo de encima. Mi corazón late rápido y desbocado, del mismo modo que mi respiración se vuelve acelerada y agitada debido al esfuerzo que estoy realizando. Sasuke me sonríe triunfante, en sus ojos puedo ver la tremenda diversión que esta situación le provoca.

-S-suéltame.- vuelvo a decir en un intento desesperado porque me haga caso.

-Hmmm.- dice él como si no me hubiera escuchado- En verdad esta es una situación de lo más interesante. Con múltiples escenarios y finales posibles... Hmmm, me pregunto qué pasará ahora...- insinúa tras lanzarme una lasciva mirada que hace que mi cuerpo se tense.

-Ni-ni se t-te o-ocurra.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero el tartamudeo de mi voz no ayuda a dar pie a que esto sea una amenaza. Como no, el demonio se ha fijado en eso, por lo que ríe de nuevo maliciosamente sin tomarme en serio ni por un momento. Eso no hace más que aumentar mi furia, pero sobretodo la enorme frustración que siento. Me está manejando como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo...

-A-aléjate d-de mí o...- empiezo a decir.

-O, ¿qué? - me interrumpe él- ¿Acaso me amenazas, Hinata? Mejor dicho, ¿acaso crees que tus amenazas me intimidarán?- vuelvo la mirada ante su pregunta- Ya lo suponía. Recuerda esto que te voy a decir Hinata: - se acerca a mi oído y susurra- _jamás_ amenaces a un demonio. A menos que desees morir claro está. Hacemos lo que nos viene en gana cuando queremos sin importar a quién afecte ni de qué manera. Y una simple humana como tú no es quién para cambiar nuestro parecer. Así que, si quiero que nos quedemos en esta habitación, nos quedamos y tú te quedas calladita como la buena chica que eres.

Su simple cercanía me estremece, pero me intimida más aún el implícito tono de amenaza latente en su consejo. No sé si es que habla sobre sí mismo en esta situación o lo dice de modo general para mis futuros encuentros con otros demonios. Lo que sí es cierto es que su tono jocoso previo a este discurso que me ha soltado, ha desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de pensar más en eso ya que noto cómo comienza a acariciarme el cuello con su nariz. Comienzo a debatirme de nuevo. Una cosa es saber que no debo amenazarle y otra muy distinta es que me deje dominar así como así. Vuelvo a escuchar esa carcajada maliciosa que tanto me irrita. Acto seguido Sasuke me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Hago acopio de todo el valor que poseo, a pesar de que estoy muerta de miedo debido al aura del demonio, y recuerdo todas las lecciones que me enseñó mi difunto padre. Sin saber muy bien cómo, consigo mover las piernas hasta ponerlas en su estómago. En ese momento intento hacer fuerza para apartarlo de mí. Entonces es cuando noto que desaparece el agarre al que me ha sometido. Con la respiración agitada, me siento sobre la cama para ver al demonio frente a mí sonriendo con supremacía.

-Al parecer estamos belicosos...- comenta sarcástico.

Yo le echo una cara de pocos amigos y me levanto, cojo mi mochila y la meto en el armario. Y de paso recojo la espada y la dejo cerca de mí, por lo que pudiera pasar. Sasuke me mira con expresión divertida. ¡Ojala tuviera un modo para darle una lección! ¡Daría lo que fuera por pagarle con su propia moneda! Respiro profundamente e intento calmarme. Obviamente el numerito de antes era para fastidiarme, para no perder la costumbre. Es curioso, jamás en la vida había perdido los estribos con nadie. Siempre he sido paciente y tranquila, nunca he actuado de este modo a pesar de que alguien me desagradara. Si bien es cierto que la muerte de mi familia me ha cambiado, nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a conocer a alguien que me crispara tanto los nervios y me hiciera actuar de este modo.

-S-solo por cu-curiosidad...- todavía tartamudeo, así que vuelvo a respirar profundamente para controlarme- ¿no tienes nada más productivo que hacer que molestarme?

-La verdad es que sí.- admite Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros- Pero también es verdad que resulta tremendamente divertido.

-Te odio.- le digo, sorprendentemente he sido incapaz de controlarme. ¿Por qué?

-Está bien.- replica con naturalidad, sin concederle la más mínima importancia.

-¿Es que no te importa?

-Soy un demonio. Que nos odien es algo normal.- no tengo réplicas a eso- Ahora convendría descansar.- dice mirando hacia la cama.

-Eres un demonio, tú no duermes.

-¿Ah, no?- la diversión vuelve a hacerse presente en su mirada.

-No me trates como si fuera estúpida. Mi madre me dijo que los ángeles y los demonios no tienen necesidades humanas, entre las que se incluye dormir.

-Cierto. Pero si sabías eso, ¿por qué te has puesto tan histérica porque hubiese una cama de matrimonio?- sonríe victorioso.

¡Maldito! Me ha vuelto a pillar. No sé cómo lo hace pero siempre consigue quedar como ganador en cada una de nuestras disputas, las cuales empieza siempre él. Me quedo callada y esquivo su mirada. Es el mejor modo de conservar lo poco que me queda de dignidad. Sasuke se ríe por lo bajo.

-Es cierto que no tenemos necesidades humanas,- dice repentinamente. Yo le ignoro- pero eso no significa que no nos valgamos de ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto repentinamente sorprendida.

-Simple. No precisamos dormir o descansar, comer, beber o incluso respirar. Sin embargo, podemos hacerlo sin problemas y, generalmente, el comer, beber y dormir acelera nuestra recuperación tras un combate por ejemplo.

-Vaya.- estoy verdaderamente sorprendida.

-¿Es que acaso no viste comer a tu madre?

-Sí, pero siempre pensé que era por guardar las apariencias.

-Muy posiblemente también lo hiciera por eso.- asiente el demonio.

-Pero mi madre no lo necesitaba porque no peleaba.

-Que tú sepas.- replica. Me remuevo incómoda ante eso.

-Entonces... ¿ni tan siquiera necesitáis respirar?- cambio de tema rápidamente.

-No. Pero todos tendemos a hacerlo por costumbre.

Vaya. A decir verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Doy por zanjado el tema y me doy la vuelta para dirigirme al baño. Justo entonces noto que Sasuke me agarra por la cintura y me acerca a él. Siento su aliento en el cuello y le oigo susurrarme al oído.

-Aunque te convendría saber que las camas no sólo pueden ser usadas para dormir.

Su voz es baja y ronca, muchas la considerarían sensual, pero para mí sigue siendo la voz de un demonio y me pone la carne de gallina. Me doy la vuelta en ese instante pero al hacerlo ya no se encuentra ahí. Tardo un par de segundos en ubicarlo. Está en la puerta de la habitación, con esa media sonrisa tan característica suya adornándole el rostro. Esa mueca de superioridad también se extiende a sus ojos, en los que hay un brillo socarrón. La irritación vuelve a hacerse presente en mi interior. ¡Maldito capullo!

-Voy a estar fuera durante unas horas. No salgas del hotel.

-¿Por qué?- inquiero. Sasuke suspira con exasperación.

-Esta ciudad está repleta de subalternos de Nergal. Así que si no quieres acabar a dos metros bajo tierra...- deja la frase en el aire y me mira significativamente.

Asiento y no doy muestras de querer seguir replicando. Sasuke se va sin más, sin una palabra de despedida. Cuando me quedo sola compruebo que tengo la mano en el pomo de la espada y que he estado todo el rato en posición de ataque. Ni tan siquiera me he dado cuenta. Parece que ha sido una reacción instintiva. Pero, ¿desde cuándo he tenido yo instinto guerrero?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado ya dos horas desde que Sasuke se marchó. No sé dónde puede estar o qué estará haciendo, aunque siendo sincera no sé ni por qué me preocupo. Por suerte es bastante complicado aburrirse en este lugar. Ofrece una amplia variedad de servicios entre los que se encuentran una sauna, un baño turco y un amplio gimnasio, lugar del que ahora vengo. Me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que dejé de entrenarme, concretamente desde que comencé con mi adiestramiento de geisha. No he querido forzar demasiado a mi cuerpo de repente así que me he conformado con un entrenamiento de hora y media, bueno en realidad de una hora ya que me he pasado media hora calentando para evitar posibles dolores musculares debido a la falta de ejercicio. Estoy agotada y casi sin aliento, aunque me siento satisfecha de comprobar que mi estado físico no está tan mal como había pensado en un principio. Llego a la habitación y veo mi teléfono parpadear. No lo he llevado conmigo al gimnasio porque me resultaba engorroso. Obviamente será una llamada de mi tío o de mi abuela. Me apresuro a cogerlo.

Efectivamente mi familia me ha llamado. Tengo dos llamadas perdidas de mi primo Neji, otra de mi tía y cuatro de mi tío. Les llamo de inmediato. Paso casi tres cuartos de hora hablando con todos ellos, al parecer estaban tan preocupados que estaban a punto de llamar al hotel. Tras colgar el teléfono al fin, suspiro y decido ir a darme un baño. Más de una hora entrenando se acaba por notar. Ah, un dato curioso: al parecer ha sido mi familia quién cambió mi reserva. Al parecer no consideraban "oportuno" que fuera a una habitación doble "normal", así que la cambiaron por la habitación doble deluxe porque ofrecía mejores prestaciones. De lo que ninguno se percató es que esas habitaciones _sólo_ tienen camas de matrimonio, detalle que no les he mencionado por supuesto. En fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Siguen teniendo una mente un tanto elitista y no van a permitir que alguien de la familia vaya a cualquier sitio. Al menos sé que no había malicia en sus actos. Suspiro pesadamente y me encamino al cuarto de baño.

Una de las ventajas de este tipo de habitación es que tiene una bañera de hidromasaje, cosa que me vendrá estupendamente ahora mismo tras una ardua sesión de ejercicios. Otro de los extras es que tiene disponibles zapatillas, albornoz y artículos de aseos gratuitos, entre los que acabo de descubrir unas sales de baño con aroma a rosas. Lleno la bañera en seguida, hecho las sales y un poco de gel, también con fragancia de rosas, para que haga una ligera capa de espuma. Me quito la ropa para dejarla en el cesto y meterme en seguida en la bañera. El agua caliente me alivia los músculos y el aroma de las sales y el gel me reconfortan. Activo el hidromasaje y me relajo completamente. Cierro los ojos y dejo que todas las tensiones desaparezcan de mi cuerpo. Esto es el paraíso...

-Menudo estrés de vida que tienes.

... y ahora acabo de pasar al infierno.

-Definitivamente lo de preocuparse no es lo tuyo.- comenta Sasuke desde la puerta del baño.

-¡SASUKE!- chillo nada más verlo.

Tan rápido como puedo, acerco las piernas contra el pecho para taparme pues casi toda la espuma ha desaparecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo adormilada? Cubriéndome tan buenamente como puedo y lo más rápido posible, cierro los paneles de la bañera para que no me vea.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- pregunta en un tono exacerbado.

-¡S-sal de a... a-aquí! ¡P-pervertido!

-Te voy a dar una noticia de última hora, chiquilla,- suspira con exasperación el demonio- no eres la primera mujer que veo desnuda.

-M-me da i-i-igual.

-Esto es ridículo.- suspira él- Da lo mismo. Solo vengo a decirte que ya he hablado con Nergal. Ha accedido a vernos mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la plaza Ulus, frente al Museo de la Guerra de Independencia. Y no acepta retrasos.

-Vaya.- al fin he conseguido tranquilizarme- Un demonio que se preocupa por la puntualidad. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?- digo irónicamente.

-No tienes idea de dónde te metes.- dice en tono serio, eso activa mis alarmas- Vamos a hablar con Nergal, Hinata. Podría liquidarte con una mirada, así que no le hagas enfadar. Y eso incluye no hacerle esperar.

-De acuerdo, entendido. Tomo nota.

-Más te vale que así sea. No pienso jugarme el cuello por ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco nada más escucharle, como si en un momento hubiese pensado que lo haría. No soy tan ingenua como para pensar algo tan ridículo. Pero a pesar de todo, por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de que no le importe que yo viva o muera me duele. Desearía tanto poder tener ahora mismo un amigo en el que apoyarme...

-Descuida, soy muy consciente de ello.- le digo intentando ocultar el creciente dolor.

-Bien. Ahora me voy.

-Si acabas de llegar...

-Sí, y ahora me voy.- me corta.

Oigo la puerta del baño cerrarse y me quedo sola. En silencio. Ahora repentinamente siento más profundamente que nunca antes la soledad que me invade. Hacía mucho que no tenía esta sensación de desamparo. Pero debo aceptarlo. Estoy sola en esto. Sasuke solo me ayuda porque eso le conviene para cualesquiera que sean sus propósitos. Yo tan solo soy una mera herramienta para hallarlos. Soy muy consciente de ese hecho, desde el momento en que lo acepté como aliado. Sin saber por qué, alzo mi brazo izquierdo para ver el talismán. Recuerdo las palabras de Tapasa cuando me lo entregó.

_-Este es un talismán que protegerá tu vida. Llévalo siempre puesto, no te lo quites por nada. Pero recuerda esto: no debes mostrárselo a nadie. Bajo ninguna circunstancia._

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. El que me lo diera me hace pensar que al menos debe alguien por ahí que, por el motivo que fuere, le importa que yo esté a salvo. Y eso me reconforta enormemente. No sé si Sasuke se habrá fijado en él cuando estaba intentando frenéticamente que no me viera. Pero si lo ha hecho, seguramente no le haya concedido la menor importancia. Como todo lo relacionado con mi persona. La soledad se vuelve a apoderar de mí. Es hora de que deje de ilusionarme, no debo auto-engañarme pensando que hay alguien por ahí al que le importe porque no es así. Solo mi familia y contadas personas llorarían mi pérdida, solo a ellas les preocupa mi seguridad. Es hora de que admita la cruda realidad:

-Estoy sola.- digo en voz alta para convencerme al fin de lo que hace tiempo que sabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacia las cuatro menos veinte salimos del hotel para dirigirnos a nuestro encuentro con Nergal en la plaza Ulus. Sasuke no volvió ayer por la noche y tampoco le he visto en toda la mañana. De hecho, ha aparecido a eso de las cuatro simplemente diciendo: "Vístete. Nos vamos.", y sin mediar más palabra ha bajado a esperarme en recepción. Tan cordial como siempre... Tardo diez minutos en estar preparada, me visto con mi holgado chándal lila, camisa blanca y deportivas negras, me recojo el pelo con una simple cola de caballo. Cojo la espada de mi madre y la acomodo a mi espalda, como de costumbre. Al bajar a recepción veo a Sasuke apoyado contra la pared sin el menor atisbo de expresión, y eso que acaban de pasar unas chicas que se lo comían con los ojos de una forma para nada sutil. Pero él sencillamente las ignora. Luce el mismo aspecto descuidado que de costumbre, lleva dos espadas atadas a la espalda, una de las cuales será la del demonio que mató en Sapporo. Al verme, me hace una señal para que me apresure y rápidamente le sigo al exterior.

Frente a la puerta hay un taxi y veo que Sasuke entra en él. Rápidamente hago lo mismo. Tras darle la dirección en turco, el taxista se encamina presto al destino indicado. El trayecto transcurre en completo silencio. Yo no quiero ni mirar al demonio, por lo que dirijo mi mirada a las calles de Ankara. Pero en realidad no estoy viendo nada. Mi mente se encuentra en otro lugar, vagando por los confines de mi subconsciente, intentado dilucidar si no será demasiado tarde para dejarlo todo y volver con mi familia, para así dejar de sentir esta constante opresión en el pecho y este dolor que insiste en no dejarme a solas por un instante. La lucha interna sobre si mis acciones son las correctas ya se ha convertido en el pan de cada día. Ya me he acostumbrado, por eso sé la respuesta final a tanto debate: seguir hasta el final. Tras unos diez minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, Sasuke paga al taxista e inmediatamente sale del vehículo sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Cuando salgo veo mucho movimiento por el lugar, muchos son turistas que se dirigen al Museo de la Guerra de Independencia. En realidad este edificio fue en sus orígenes, el primer edificio del Parlamento de la República de Turquía. Más tarde fue reconvertido en el museo que se conoce hoy en día, donde la guerra de la independencia es representada por medio de diversas fotografías y objetos en exposición.

-Hinata, en cinco minutos exactamente estaremos cara a cara con Nergal.- por fin me habla Sasuke, me mira serio- No hagas estupideces.

-No lo haré.- le aseguro.

Asiente y sin decir nada más da la espalda al museo y se dirige hacia un edificio con diversos bajos comerciales y algunos cafés. Hay bastante gente sentada en las terrazas pues hace un día soleado y caluroso. Sasuke camina con rapidez, verdaderamente no quiere llegar tarde a la cita con el otro demonio. Atravesamos la plaza Ulus con presteza, por un instante siento la tentación de pararme a contemplar una estatua de Atatürk, el fundador de la actual República de Turquía. En realidad se llamaba Mustafa Kemal Atatürk y fue un oficial del ejército turco y un célebre estadista, así como el primer presidente tras la fundación de la república. Se consagró como comandante militar de renombre sirviendo al mando de una división en la batalla de Galípoli. Después de la derrota del Imperio otomano a manos de los Aliados, lideró el Movimiento Nacional Turco, que desembocó en la Guerra de Independencia Turca o _Kurtuluş Savaşı_ —Guerra de Liberación—. Sus brillantes campañas militares condujeron a la liberación del país y al establecimiento de la República de Turquía a finales de 1922. Como primer presidente, Atatürk introdujo una variedad de reformas de gran alcance con vistas a crear un Estado moderno, democrático y secular. Como es de suponer, es un hombre muy venerado y querido en todo el país, motivo por el que hay muchas calles y avenidas que llevan su nombre y por el que haya tantas estatuas suyas, muchas de ellas le representan montado a caballo y ataviado con su traje militar, como es el caso de la que se encuentra en esta plaza. Con tanta divagación no me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke ya casi ha llegado a un café. Acelero el paso para ponerme a su lado. Se dirige con paso seguro y decidido hacia un hombre sentado en uno de los cafés.

Por su aspecto aparenta ser un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pero en muy buena forma y en excelente estado de salud. Tiene el pelo corto, al estilo militar, y es de color marrón chocolate, lleva una corta perilla; sus ojos son grises, fríos como el metal. Es de espaldas anchas y parece alto, tiene una mandíbula algo cuadriculada que le da el aspecto del típico tipo duro. Sus ropas no llaman la atención, pero su aspecto en conjunto es imponente e intimida nada más verlo. Sasuke intercambia unas palabras con el de la perilla en el idioma de los demonios, acto seguido ese tipo clava sus ojos en mí... y de pronto todo mi cuerpo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de puro terror. Siento unas ganas incontrolables de huir de allí, no siento las piernas y tiemblo como una hoja.

-La vas a asustar.- dice en tono bajo Sasuke.

-Lleva una espada angélica.- le replica mirándole. La presión que sentía desaparece.

-En efecto, pero es humana.

-¡Oh! ¿No me digas que es ella?

Ahora se vuelve a mirarme pero con curiosidad. No parece que haya indicios de ataque por su parte, pero me mantengo a distancia y recelosa.

-Soy Nergal.- me dice. Su tono no es amenazador- Uno de los demonios más antiguos vivos de la Tierra. Pocos humanos que han estado frente a mí conociendo mi condición, han vivido para contarlo. Pero tú has venido a mí de la mano de un demonio.

-Yo no le doy la mano.- susurro para mi persona, pero me inquieto inmediatamente al recordar que los demonios tienen un oído mucho más sensible que el humano.

-Así que primero haces pactos con el diablo y luego lo niegas... Siendo sincero no me parecías una hipócrita.

-No lo niego.- respondo en voz baja, completamente asustada- Solo quería aclarar que esto solo es un pacto por interés, no hay ninguna relación personal.

No sé ni por qué he dicho semejante explicación, hasta después de haberla pronunciado me parece estúpida. Pero para mi sorpresa Nergal responde con una carcajada. Aunque ésta solo dura unos segundos, ya que en seguida recupera esa expresión que hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble de pavor.

-No deberías estar aquí, sino en mis _instalaciones_.

En modo en que ha remarcado la palabra "instalaciones" ha hecho que sienta mi vida en peligro inminente. Doy un pequeño respingo y miro a Sasuke, que no mueve un músculo ni hace ningún ademán de querer protegerme. Llevo la mano hacia la empuñadura de mi espada.

-No lo hagas.- me dice Sasuke por lo bajo.

Estoy a punto de no hacerle caso a su advertencia, los ojos de Sasuke parecen querer decirme "No le desafíes"; pero cuando mis ojos se cruzan con esos ojos metálicos que irradian la gelidez de un glaciar, compruebo que éstos me miran de forma amenazante. Puede que Nergal no ofrezca un aspecto peligroso a primera vista, pero hay un aire de amenaza que hace que baje lentamente la mano.

-No deberías estar aquí.- repite- Envié a alguien a por ti y, sin embargo, te has presentado aquí voluntariamente. Se me ocurren dos alternativas: estás loca o eres estúpida.

-Tu enviado está muerto.- dice Sasuke antes de que yo pueda replicar nada- Aquí tengo su espada.

-Así que quieres cobrar la recompensa en su lugar.- comenta Nergal con tranquilidad.

-Aunque resulta una opción muy tentadora, no estoy aquí por eso.

-Lástima.- replica el otro demonio jocosamente.

-Tengo otro trato que proponerte.- declara Sasuke sereno y confiado.

-¿En serio?- ríe Negral- Ni tan siquiera sabes lo que me ofrecieron por ella, ni mucho menos si estás en situación de darme algo que me interesara.

-No quiero mucho: información y tres días de plazo. Después haz lo que desees.

¿Perdón? ¿He oído bien? ¿Qué es eso de "después haz lo que desees"?

-De eso nada.- le digo a Sasuke mirándole con rabia contenida- Él fue el que hizo que me atacaran. Lo lógico es que me deba una explicación.

-Ignorante humana...- comenta Nergal con voz risueña- Nosotros no le debemos explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a una simple humana como tú.

-Mi madre me contó que todos los demonios erais inmensamente ricos. ¿Qué ibas a ganar matando a una humana como yo? Ni que no tuvieras bastante dinero...

-No es dinero con lo que comerciamos.

Sasuke y Nergal cruzan sus miradas y sonríen de una forma que helaría la sangre hasta el más bravo de los guerreros.

-Si bien es cierto que no eres más que una simple humana.- continúa Nergal- Lo que se pudiera ofrecer por tu cabeza no sería más que una miseria comparando con lo que se pagaría por eliminar a un ángel, u otro demonio.

-Y a cambio de una vida humana te ofrecerían, por ejemplo, ¿la espada de un demonio?- pregunta Sasuke con una media sonrisa, mientras le ofrece la espada del demonio caído.

-Esa espada no me es de utilidad.- responde tras unos instantes de meditación.

-Discrepo. Tu vasallo no cayó ante mi espada, sino ante la de Hinata. Fue muerto por una espada angélica.

-Él era _mi siervo_.- su voz retumba amenazante. Sasuke ni se inmuta.

-No obstante es evidente que era uno reciente. No enviarías a un siervo valioso a ocuparse de un asunto tan banal como el de encargarse de una humana.- me remuevo ofendida al oírle.

-¿Acaso sabes cómo pienso y actúo, Sasuke?- inquiere con voz siniestra.

-Lo que sé es que, si fuera un siervo importante, esta espada no sería suficiente para compensar el agravio. Si por el contrario no lo es, lo que te ofrezco vale mucho más que él mismo, lo que implica que puedo solicitar algo a cambio.

-Eres retorcido y manipulador Sasuke, eso me gusta.- sonríe Nergal- Pero quisiera conocer las ventajas de este pacto.

-Como te he dicho, tu siervo cayó en combate contra la espada de Hinata. Compruébalo.

Nergal coge la empuñadura de la negra espada y entorna los ojos. Parece estar concentrado, como si estuviese buscando algo o intentando detectarlo. Tras unos segundos, asiente levemente y sentencia:

-Caído en Combate.

-Ahora piensa esto: puedes perder a más de los tuyos, haciendo que la recompensa te valga cada vez menos la pena; o, por otro lado, puedes aceptar la espada y darme los nombres que me interesan. Después será cosa tuya el valorar si el esfuerzo que conlleva merece o no la pena.- sentencia Sasuke rotundo y sin vacilación.

Nergal se me queda mirando fijamente, reflexionando pues existe una tercera opción: matarme aquí mismo. Ahora estoy en bandeja de plata, un blanco fácil. Pero no lo hará por una simple razón, y es que esto está lleno de gente. No es que tengan miedo a lo que los humanos pudieran hacer en caso de que se decidiera hacerlo. Eso a los demonios poco les importa. Pero a ellos les gusta actuar con discreción, ser invisibles a los ojos del mundo. Puede que ese sea el motivo de citarse en un lugar tan concurrido, así se aseguran de que ninguno de los dos desenvainará la espada.

-¿A ti no te interesa quedarte con espada?- le pregunta a Sasuke de repente.

-Demasiada responsabilidad. No me interesa.

-Me quedo con la espada.- concluye entonces el demonio, la coge de las manos de Sasuke- En cuanto al nombre, no os lo puedo ofrecer porque lo desconozco. Las órdenes vienen de arriba. Lo único que nos han dicho que había que hacerse con la chica porque era hija de una Virtud.

-P-pero...- interrumpo- ¿Es que eso todo?- pregunto incrédula.

-Es más de lo que debería haber dicho. Y ahora fuera de mi vista.

Nergal se levanta de la silla y se dispone a marcharse. Sasuke no hace nada por impedírselo. ¡Esto no es justo! Se ha hecho con la espada y no nos ha dicho absolutamente nada.

-¡Yo quiero saber quién mató a mi familia!- grito desesperada, más dirigido a mi persona que a nadie en concreto.

-Te... he... dicho... que... fuera... de... mi... vista.- replica Nergal con expresión furiosa.

Su voz no es más alta que la de un suspiro, pero la he escuchado en lo más profundo de mi alma. Dentro de mi ser se cuela la pura maldad que ese ser irradia, y parece que introduce en mí a través de sus ojos los ardientes fuegos del infierno. Quedo paralizada por un terror que no pertenece a este mundo. En seguida de mi garganta brota un grito que es el reflejo de ese temor sobrenatural. Nergal se da la vuelta en ese momento sin importarle que me haya caído al suelo, mientras me retuerzo por culpa de este miedo irracional que se ha apoderado de mí. Me quedo tumbada boca arriba mientras me convulsiono de forma incontrolada, miro al cielo y parece estar girando sin parar, produciéndome mareos. La gente se para quedarse mirando sorprendida, pero yo apenas lo noto. Del mismo modo que apenas percibo cómo Sasuke me toma entre sus brazos y me susurra al oído:

-Tranquilízate... todo está bien. Tranquila, Hinata.

Su voz es suave, casi amistosa, y sus palabras están dedicadas a que me calme. Sin embargo, sigue siendo la voz de un demonio, lo que hace que chille con aún más fuerza y me remueva intentando escapar. Tras un último y agónico grito, siento que voy a perder la consciencia. Lo último que oigo antes de caer desmayada, es la risa de Nergal en la lejanía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando abro los ojos solo puedo ver oscuridad, un pequeño atisbo de luz se cuela desde las calles. Me cuesta reconocer la habitación en la que me encuentro. Estoy de vuelva en el hotel, metida en la cama. Intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me responde.

-Te advertí que no lo desafiaras.- oigo a la voz de Sasuke.

A duras penas consigo abrir los ojos. Está sentado en la cama, a mi lado. En sus ojos no un atisbo de expresión, como de costumbre. Yo intento responderle pero apenas soy capaz de emitir un patético y quejumbroso gemido. De nuevo intento volver a incorporarme, pero sólo consigo que me maree y todo me dé vueltas.

-Respira. No te muevas o será peor.- me aconseja.

Hago lo que me dice. No tengo fuerzas para hacer mucho más en estos momentos.

-Voy a hablar y tú me vas a escuchar, ¿entendido?

Como puedo, hago un leve asentimiento. Me duele el cuello, así como el resto del cuerpo, así que no me puedo mover mucho.

-Nergal no era el encargado de dar contigo, las órdenes las recibió de su superior: Agliareth, el Señor de los Espías. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- niego débilmente con la cabeza- Quiere decir que quien vaya a por ti es lo bastante poderoso como para contratar a un demonio tan influyente como Agliareth. Quizás éste lo considerara un asunto sin importancia y por ello se lo encargó a Nergal.

Estoy tan exhausta, me siento tan débil, que no puedo imaginar a dónde quiere ir a parar con todo esto. ¿Qué importancia puede tener a quién le encomendaron la misión de matarme?

-La cuestión es que quien quiera que sea quien pretendiese deshacerte de ti, tenía plena intención de que acabaras muerta. Y se lo ha tomado muy en serio si ha contactado con Agliareth. Con él no podemos regatear, no sólo porque es casi imposible contactar con él –no le llaman Señor de los Espías por capricho−, sino porque no permitirá ni que hablemos con él.

Intento decirle que vaya al grano, que todo esto no me interesa lo más mínimo, pero de nuevo no consigo más que emitir un gemido y aturdirme por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Continuamos sin saber quién te persigue, sólo he podido sacar algo en claro: te buscan por ser la hija de ese ángel en concreto. Es posible que se trate de algo que tu madre hizo antes de morir, y las opciones son variadas: una venganza por el motivo que fuere, cabrear a quién no debía, o que descubriera algo que sospechan te transmitió a ti.- eso último que ha dicho es una soberana tontería, así que niego con la cabeza- Recuerda que tu madre podría tener millones de años de vida. No puedes saber todo lo que hizo antes de que nacieras. La cosa es qué fue lo que hizo que cabreara tanto a alguien.

Trato de sobreponerme al mareo que me atosiga desde que recuperé la consciencia. Hago acopio de las pocas fuerzas que poseo para pensar en un motivo por el que alguien pudiera haber hecho tan atroz crimen, pero soy incapaz de imaginar que mi madre pudiese hacer algo que mereciera un castigo tan horripilante. Hago memoria y de pronto, como un rayo, viene a mi mente uno de los libros que leí en mi infancia. _El Libro de Enoc_. No es que fuera una lectura muy apta para niñas de diez años, pero sentía mucha curiosidad. Es un libro inter-testamentario, que forma parte del canon de la Biblia de la Iglesia ortodoxa etíope pero no es aceptado como canónico por las demás iglesias cristianas, a pesar de haber sido encontrado en algunos de los códices de la Septuaginta. ¿Qué importancia tiene? ¿Por qué acordarse de él? Pues por una simple razón. Es un libro apocalíptico en el que se acusa a los ángeles guardianes de haberse desviado su misión, encarnado la explotación, la opresión, la destrucción de los ecosistemas, la guerra, el oro, la vanidad, la brujería, la fornicación y el engaño. Así que, tras esta breve epifanía, susurro como buenamente puedo:

-Enoc...

-El que seas hija de un ángel no te hace única ni especial.- explica Sasuke- Ambos bandos hemos tenido descendencia con humanos, en especial nosotros los demonios. Y ninguna de las dos partes lo considera un acto reprensible, se ve hasta normal. Por eso no nos molestaríamos en ir persiguiendo a esos mestizos solo por el hecho de serlo.

En cierto modo eso me deja más tranquila. Una pequeña parte de mi aprensión desaparece. Sasuke se calla por un momento, pero luego toma aire y me dice serio:

-Acepta este consejo: olvídate de este asunto. Líbrate de esa espada y escóndete. Vuelve con tu familia si eso es lo que quieres, pero lleva una vida anónima. Aunque lo mejor en tu caso sería solicitar la protección de los ángeles. Lo digo porque a partir de ahora estás sola.

Alzo la vista para cruzarme con la mirada de Sasuke y hacerle ver que no le comprendo. ¿Por qué me viene con eso ahora? Teníamos un pacto. Intento enfocar mi mirada, lo veo todo borroso y siento como si fuese a perder la consciencia en ese mismo instante. Él suspira.

-No me mires así. No me vas a conmover. La verdad es que ha sido bastante divertido, pero no tengo la más mínima intención de andar peleándome con demonios de la talla de Agliareth. Ellos no tienen un lastre con el que cargar.- me mira significativamente. Noto como si me hubiera clavado un puñal por la espalda- No tienes más que ver cómo te ha dejado Nergal solo con lanzarte una mala mirada. No eres rival para ellos. Desiste Hinata. Adiós.

Veo cómo se levanta, me da la espalda y se encamina en silencio a la salida de la habitación, como si fuese una sombra. Sin titubear, sin vacilar. Sin importarle en absoluto lo que sea de mí... Trato de llamarle, recordarle que habíamos hecho un trato. Pero sólo consigo susurrar un lamento débil que hasta a mí me suena patético y humillante:

-Sasuke...

Pero él ya ha salido sin mirar atrás. Ni un instante de vacilación, ni una muestra de piedad. Se ha ido y sé que no volverá. Me ha dejado como en realidad siempre he estado:

Sola.


	8. Capítulo 6: Hasta el abismo

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Me alegra saber que mucha gente no se ha olvidado de la historia (ya pensaba que tras tantos meses ya ni se acordarían jeje). Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior os agradara a todos. Me habéis echo muy feliz n_n

Antes de que empiece a leer la continuación, quisiera mandarle un mensaje a _**Neko-chan**_: me alegra que te leyeras el libro y te gustara. Ojala todos los que al final lo lean, piensen lo mismo que tú. Sin embargo, he de decirte que **no** habrá una segunda temporada. Y no habrá por una simple razón. Si lees las aclaraciones iniciales verás algunas cosas de la historia que difieren del libro, por eso aunque ha habido una similitud argumental en estos primeros capítulos no significa que el trasfondo sea el mismo. Además, el siguiente capítulo será el último que será "igual" al libro. A partir de ahí la historia irá por otro rumbo.

Ahora quisiera darle las gracias a _**Amy-senpai**_ por su ayuda corrigiendo este capi y os dejo con la continuación esperando que os guste.

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos días desde que vi a Sasuke por última vez... desde que me abandonó a mi suerte para ser precisos. He estado convaleciente durante estas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, apenas he podido levantarme de la cama. El personal de limpieza me encontró tendida en la cama a la mañana siguiente de mi "cita" con Nergal, me preguntaron si me encontraba bien y yo dije que tan solo era un resfriado, que en un par de días se me pasaría. Por eso apenas me han molestado. Incluso la señora de la limpieza, una mujer mayor de unos cincuenta años, que pasó esa mañana me ayudó a levantarme y asearme. Esta mañana hizo lo mismo. Agradecí de corazón tal muestra de amabilidad. Mi familia llamó ayer por la noche y, al conocer mi estado, contactaron con el hotel para añadir servicios especiales para mi pronta recuperación. Así que ahora cuento con un servicio especial de desayuno, comida y cena en la habitación. No quiero ni saber cuánto se estarán gastando para que me ofrezcan tales atenciones.<p>

Por suerte, a medida que pasan las horas me voy sintiendo mejor y recupero mi capacidad motora. Hoy, afortunadamente, he sido capaz de levantarme y andar un rato, con ayuda claro está. Lamentablemente, ahora no sé qué debo hacer. Sasuke me ha abandonado y no cuento con la ayuda de nadie. Ariel ya me dejó claro que de los ángeles tampoco recibiría ayuda alguna. Él era mi única esperanza para hacer justicia por lo ocurrido con mi familia. Y el plazo que me dio Nergal para poder huir de Ankara expira mañana. Debo partir mañana mismo si quiero seguir con vida. Pero, si casi no me puedo ni levantar, ¿cómo podré huir de aquí?

Me despierto bruscamente cuando siento un mano posarse en mi hombro, y estoy a punto de gritar pero me cubren la boca con otra mano. Nada más abrir los ojos, creo ver un brillo rojizo en la oscuridad del cuarto. Empiezo a temblar de terror. Pero en ese momento escucho una conocida voz.

-Hinata, soy yo.- me dice Sasuke, tras lo cual aparta su mano de mi boca. Intento enfocar la vista en la penumbra, distingo la silueta del demonio- He venido a buscarte.- declara.

-¿Perdona?- es lo único que atino a responder.

-He venido a por ti.- repite.

-Ya claro.- le digo incorporándome- Y ahora me dirás que es por tu espíritu caritativo... Pues no me interesa. Buenas noches, ya puede usted marcharse.

-No puedo. Cumplo órdenes.

-¿Órdenes?- le pregunto confusa.

-Es una larga historia. Solo debes saber esto: hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarte y llevarte a un lugar seguro. Así que coge tus cosas y vámonos ya.- me ordena en ese instante.

-Como si fuera a fiarme de ti...- replico recelosa- Primero me abandonas y ahora me vienes con que recibes órdenes de alguien que me quiere ayudar, así porque sí. ¿Cómo esperas que te crea después de haberme abandonado como a un trasto viejo? Además, ¿desde cuándo _tú_ obedeces las órdenes de nadie?

-En resumen: es alguien lo bastante poderoso como para que ni tan siquiera yo me la quiera jugar llevándole la contraria.

-Aun así, no te veo como siervo de nadie.

-No lo soy.- responde inmediatamente en tono amenazante- Y déjate de estupideces y vístete. Ahora mismo.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le reto. No sé de dónde ha salido este arranque de valor.

-Hinata estás en peligro, y lo sabes.- intenta razonar Sasuke.

-Nergal me dijo que tenía tres días de plazo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No me digas?- replica sarcástico- Pues te voy a hacer otra pregunta listilla, ¿desde cuándo los demonios acatamos los pactos?

Palidezco nada más caer en la cuenta. Esto sí hace que deje este ataque de rebeldía que me ha dado y aparte las sábanas con presteza. Me levanto para ir a coger algo con lo que vestirme, pero desgraciadamente lo hago demasiado deprisa y me mareo, por lo que tengo que sentarme en la cama.

-¿Todavía estás en ese estado? Pues sí que sois flojos los humanos...

-Déjate de críticas y tráeme el chándal azul marino que está guardado en el armario.

Veo cómo pone los ojos en blanco por mi "orden", pero de todos modos se levanta y coge una percha en la que está el chándal con la camisa que dejé preparado al llegar aquí. Empiezo a quitarme los pantalones de mi pijama de franela blanco cuando veo que Sasuke está estático frente a mí, mirándome.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solita.- le digo- Y date la vuelta mientras me visto.

-Ya te lo dije, ya he visto muchas mujeres desnudas o ligeras de ropa.- replica poniendo los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

-Me da igual. ¿Qué tal si vas adelantando labor y guardas mis cosas en la mochila?- le digo lanzándole el pantalón de pijama a la cara.

Sasuke lo coge y tras poner los ojos en blanco por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, menea la cabeza pasando del tema. Y se va a hacer lo que le he dicho, imagino que por no seguir escuchando mis quejidos y protestas. Sea cual fuere el motivo, al menos ahora está dándome la espalda y me puedo vestir tranquila. Para cuando él termina yo ya estoy prácticamente vestida, solo me falta ponerme los calcetines y calzarme mis deportivas negras. Sasuke me entrega la mochila, así que cojo unos calcetines y guardo la parte de arriba del pijama. Cierro la mochila y me calzo. Estoy a punto de coger la espada de mi madre y marcharme cuando caigo en la cuenta de una cosa...

-¿No me estarás traicionando, no?

-No seas ridícula. Ni que ganara algo con ello.

-No te creo. Y de aquí no me muevo hasta saber qué pasa.- ese brote rebelde resurge.

-Lo que me faltaba...- suspira el demonio mientras me agarra por el brazo.

-¡Que te he dicho que no me muevo!- me resisto casi gritando.

Sin embargo, todo intento de resistencia resulta infructuoso ya que pasa mi brazo por sus hombros, recoge mi espada y mi mochila y carga conmigo hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Pienso seriamente que debería comenzar a gritar, porque una parte de mí me está chillando que todo esto es una trampa y que debo escaparme como sea.

-Ni se te ocurra Hinata.- me advierte de repente.

-¿Que no se me ocurra el qué?- me pregunto componiendo una mueca inocente.

-Lo que sea que estés tramando. Y no te hagas la tonta, lo veo en tu cara. Siento ser yo quien te informe pero la farsa no es lo tuyo.- concluye con una mueca de superioridad- Además, te repito que no te estoy traicionando.

-Ya claro. ¿Te crees que nací ayer?

El demonio no contesta, a pesar de que esa sonrisa tan característica suya se ensancha, mientras me ayuda a llegar hasta el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a la recepción, veo cómo Sasuke alza su mano en dirección al recepcionista haciendo que se duerma en ese instante. Fuera nos espera un taxi, de nuevo Sasuke me ayuda para acomodarme el vehículo y nada más cerrar la puerta le da la dirección al taxista en turco. Estoy tremendamente cansada y el temor recorre mi cuerpo, no sé a dónde me dirijo ni si Sasuke ha sido sincero conmigo. ¿Me estará ayudando de verdad o es alguno de sus trucos? El taxi se pone en marcha en seguida. Miro mi reloj de muñeca y veo que son las dos de la madrugada. Suspiro con resignación e intento acomodarme en mi asiento. Miro a Sasuke, como siempre no hay rastro de emoción alguna en su rostro. Siempre serio, siempre inalterable. Como un autómata sin conciencia.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar seguro.- responde solamente.

-A otra con ese cuento.- le espeto en tono agrio.

-Es la verdad.- repite él con voz molesta.

-Demuéstralo.

-Hmp.- dice con fastidio- Qué pesada puede ser...- añade en voz más baja- Después de que nos despidiéramos estaba convencido de que no volvería a verte en mi vida.- se ríe por lo bajo- Si he de serte sincero, cuando uno llega a ciertas edades, aprende en qué asuntos puede meterse. Es como una especie de reglas no escritas de nuestro mundo. Y eso incluye a no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de ciertos demonios...

-Como Agliareth.- aventuro.

-Efectivamente. Pero entonces me topé con un hombre que venía en nombre de alguien que está muy por encima de Agliareth. Alguien... que conoce tu nombre, Hinata, y sabe quién eres y de dónde procedes.

-No es que me tranquilice demasiado el hecho de que alguien más poderoso que Agliareth sepa tanto de mí.- le digo intentando simular el miedo que ahora siento.

-Pues debería ya que está en disposición de protegerte a toda costa. No te lo tomes a mal pero estuve a punto de mandar a ese emisario al carajo. No es que me guste que manden a subalternos _humanos_ a tratar conmigo. Pero su superior apareció entre las sombras para hablarme y, aunque no pude verle el rostro, sentí el enorme poder que desprendía.

-Así que, como tenías miedo a que te convirtiera en polvo, aceptaste su oferta.

-¿Por quién me tomas, _humana_?- me espeta de repente con voz tenebrosa, haciéndome temblar de arriba abajo.

-C-como h-has di-dicho que e-es tan p-po-poderoso...- intento excusarme.

-No aventures si no tienes idea.- me advierte ahora con su voz "normal"- Si es cierto que, de haberlo querido, podría haber su usado su inmenso poder para obligarme a venir a protegerte pero es más inteligente que eso. Sabe que seré más eficiente actuando por mi voluntad que coaccionado, por lo que ha preferido ofrecerme algo que me _motivara_ a prestarme a la causa.

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eso no te incumbe.- responde, dando a entender que ese tema está zanjado.

Después de esta conversación, decido callarme y olvidarme de todo. Sigo sin estar segura de si me está mintiendo o no, pero creo que dice la verdad. Como ya me dijo en otra ocasión, él no gana nada si vivo o si muero. Pero si es verdad que le han dado un "aliciente" para procurar que yo viva, creo que querrá aprovecharlo. Toda esta reflexión me produce jaqueca, todavía no estoy del todo recuperada de mi encuentro con Nergal. Para intentar despejar la mente me fijo en el oscuro paisaje de fuera del vehículo. Tras aproximadamente media hora de trayecto, veo que llegamos a un aeropuerto. En un letrero puedo ver que se trata del aeropuerto Esenbonga. En ese momento me giro para ver a Sasuke y estoy a punto de preguntarle qué hacemos aquí cuando él me dice:

-Sí, debemos coger un avión. Pero descuida, será un jet privado en el que podrás descansar mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro "campamento base".

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?- le pregunto con voz cansada. La verdad es que me da igual, ahora mismo solo quiero dormir, pero todavía queda en mí un leve ápice de curiosidad.

-A la suite privada de tu protector en el hotel Sirene Davraz, en Isparta. Si te recuperas pronto, quizás hasta podrás practicar esquí en alguna de sus pistas.- comenta riéndose por lo bajo.

Lo que no sé es si se ríe por mi deplorable estado actual, o porque se imagina cómo me caería intentando esquiar. Aunque en su caso, quizás se ría por los dos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras el vuelo todavía nos queda aproximadamente hora y media de trayecto en coche desde el aeropuerto hasta el complejo del hotel, por lo que al llegar me siento completamente agotada. Ya casi ni me preocupa el hecho de que un gran señor del Infierno me haya tomado bajo su protección, cosa harto extraña por cierto. Sin embargo, no cuento con las fuerzas necesarias para poder resistirme a que Sasuke me lleve cual muñeca de trapo. Desearía poder decir que la fuerza de la sangre de mi madre y la templanza y arrojo de mi padre están presentes en mí, pero sería una mentira nada creíble. Soy débil, lo sé. Y por más que ese hecho me frustre continuamente no me veo en condiciones de luchar contra ese inevitable destino. Intento contener las lágrimas que repentinamente quieren escapar de mis ojos.

¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan deprimida de repente?

Sasuke, quien apenas me ha mirado desde que entramos en el jet privado de mi "protector", se fija en mí. Veo un extraño brillo en su mirada, podría decirse que es lo más parecido a la compasión que yo haya podido verle. ¿Acaso siente compasión por mí? Eso no puede ser. Seguro que mi estado ha perturbado mi percepción. Estoy cansada, mis ojos se cierran constantemente sin que lo pueda evitar. Le siento que se mueve con indecisión y por el rabillo del ojo veo otra extraña expresión en los ojos del demonio: _duda_. Definitivamente esto confirma mis sospechas de que me ha afectado más de lo que creía la "cita" con Nergal. Me fijo, como buenamente puedo, en Sasuke nuevamente y su expresión ya parece la de siempre. Tras entrever un brillo de decisión en sus oscuros ojos hace algo que nunca me hubiese esperado... pone una mano sobre mi cabeza y me acaricia un poco, con una delicadeza que jamás le creí capaz de mostrar. Le miro sorprendida por su acto.

-No te rompas la cabeza.- me dice tranquilamente- Lo que sientes ahora, así como lo que has estado sintiendo estos días, está causado por la influencia de Nergal. Su aura provocó un desequilibrio en la tuya.

-¿D-desequilibrio?- pregunto yo tartamudeando. Sasuke asiente.

-Así es el modo en que influye nuestra aura en los seres vivos. Habrás notado que estabas en todo momento mareada y que tus miembros apenas te respondían,- le asiento levemente- pues bien así es como nosotros intentamos neutralizar a nuestros adversarios... o presas.

Eso explica, al menos en parte, la constante sensación de que mi cuerpo no me obedecía y que lo sintiera más pesado de lo normal. Pero sigue sin aclarar por qué mis sentimientos están tan alterados. Sasuke parece notarlo por lo que continúa su explicación:

-Esos son los efectos a nivel físico pero también nuestra aura desequilibra el estado emocional de la víctima. Por ejemplo: si se afecta al aura del rival sólo a nivel físico, a nada que tenga un poco de resistencia podría soportar el golpe debido a su fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, si se consigue doblegar su confianza y desestabilizarlo moralmente, se puede conseguir un efecto mucho más devastador que por medio de un ataque físico. ¿Lo has entendido?

A grandes rasgos sí, lo he entendido. Asiento levemente y cierro los ojos intentando descansar. Aún no me siento dueña de mi cuerpo. La verdad es que lo que ha dicho tiene sentido. De hecho es bastante parecido a doblegar a un humano. Si doblegas su voluntad, si destruyes su confianza, es mucho más fácil de dominar. Puede que, en el fondo, ambas especies no seamos tan distintas... al menos en lo básico. No tengo más tiempo de seguir pensando en todo esto ya que siento que me estoy quedando dormida. Tan cansada estoy que apenas he notado que Sasuke ha seguido acariciándome la cabeza hasta que caigo profundamente dormida...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siento unos débiles rayos de sol calentar mi rostro. Abro los ojos poco a poco para descubrir que estoy con mi pijama puesto en una enorme cama con dosel. Miro a mi alrededor intentando ubicarme. Estoy en una habitación bastante amplia. Cuenta con unos amplios ventanales a la derecha de la cama desde los cuales puedo contemplar unas montañas con unos resquicios de nieve en sus cimas, dichos ventanales están adornados con bellas cortinas en diversos tonos tierra, las cuales combinan a la perfección con los tonos crema de las sábanas. Frente a la cama hay una puerta entreabierta tras la cual me parece ver una sala de estar, a la izquierda puedo ver otra puerta que supongo será el cuarto de baño. Parece una clásica suite que habría reservado mi familia pero... ¿cómo he llegado yo aquí?

Intento hacer memoria y todos los acontecimientos de estos últimos días vienen a mí a tropel. El encuentro con Nergal, mi convalecencia, la marcha de Sasuke y su posterior vuelta, el viaje a Isparta... ¡Eso es! Debo estar en la suite del hotel que me dijo ayer Sasuke, la de mi protector. Observo mi vestimenta y caigo en la cuenta de una cosa. Si ayer me puse mi chándal antes de salir del hotel de Ankara, ¿cómo es que ahora tengo mi pijama puesto? Enrojezco solo de pensar que Sasuke me haya podido desvestir para ponerme el pijama.

-Al fin te despiertas.- oigo decir desde la puerta.

Giro la cabeza y allí están esos profundos ojos azabaches mirándome intensamente, como si fuese capaz de vislumbrar hasta lo más hondo de mi alma. Su simple presencia hace que me enrojezca aún más, si cabe, e intente en un patético intento cubrirme lo más que pueda, a pesar de que estoy vestida con mi pijama.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?- suspira el demonio con impaciencia.

-N-nada q-que te i-importe.- le respondo como puedo.

-Pareces un semáforo.- comenta burlón, lo que hace que me enrojezca más, si es que eso es posible.

-I-idiota.- le contesto cubriéndome completamente con las sábanas.

Oigo su carcajada maliciosa y cierro con fuerza los ojos. "_Tierra trágame_", pienso desesperada. Repentinamente, siento que las sábanas ya no me cubren. Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con otros completamente opuestos a los míos. Sasuke está sentado al borde de la cama y me sonríe con esa inconfundible sonrisa suya. Acto seguido coloca su mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda, provocando un intenso calor en mis mejillas. ¿Cómo es posible que me pueda sonrojar tanto?

-Bonito pijama, Hinata.- comenta bromista.

Eso hace que me quede muda. ¿Será... será posible que él...? Sasuke me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar. Yo apenas puedo articular palabra.

-T-tú... n-no ha-habrás...- tartamudeo con nerviosismo. Sasuke coloca su pulgar sobre mis labios, indicándome que me calle.

-Me encantaría poder decir que sí, solo para hacerte sonrojar, pero como ya pareces un tomate maduro sería un esfuerzo inútil. Te cambió una de las sirvientas de tu protector.

Eso hace que me tranquilice y respire aliviada por fin. Sonrío levemente por este hecho.

-Qué curioso...- comenta repentinamente Sasuke- Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.- me mira con curiosidad.

Me sonrojo un poco por esa mirada. También es la primera vez que yo veo a Sasuke mirándome de un modo tan... tierno, podría decirse. Parece otro.

-¿Q-qué hora e-es?- le pregunto. Al fin ya tartamudeo menos.

-Las diez y media.- me contesta. Hago los cálculos mentalmente.

-Así que he dormido unas cinco horas.

-Más bien veintinueve horas. Son las diez y media del diecisiete de mayo.- aclara el demonio.

-¿¡Cómo que diecisiete!? ¿¡He dormido un día entero!?- grito sorprendida.

Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado dormida todo un día? Jamás me había pasado algo así. Aunque estuviera muy cansada, siempre me despertaba y me levantaba de la cama para realizar mis quehaceres diarios.

-Te recuerdo que sufriste de lleno el aura del Nergal.- dice Sasuke con tranquilidad- Además, -añade- en un momento en que estabas medio despierta, la sirvienta te dio una pócima que te durmiera.

-¿Y eso por qué motivo?- le increpo molesta por lo que han hecho.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?- pregunta genuinamente sorprendido- Lo hizo para que te ayudara a recuperarte. ¿O es que no notas que tu cuerpo te responde correctamente?

Pues ahora que me doy cuenta, sí es cierto que no siento ninguna clase de pesadez en mi cuerpo y que la desestabilidad emocional que he sentido hasta ayer mismo también ha desparecido. Ahora mismo me siento como una desagradecida, pero no quiero admitir mi error ante él por lo que cambio rápidamente de tema.

-Esta habitación es muy bonita.- digo con voz suave. Sasuke ríe por lo bajo.

-Está reservada exclusivamente para tu protector. No puedes hacerte una idea de cuán grande es su poder.- ríe de nuevo y me mira, esta vez con curiosidad, casi con admiración.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes, ¿verdad?- suspira él, como con resignación.

-¿Suerte? Al estar bajo la protección de un poderoso demonio de la talla de Agliareth, ¿es lo que tú llamas tener suerte?- pregunto incrédula.

-Alégrate de tener un protector y acepta su mano sin hacer más preguntas. Es como si te hubiese tocado la lotería, dada tu situación actual.

-Si ni siquiera sé quién es...- protesto en voz baja, apartando la mirada de esos inquisidores ojos oscuros.

-Pero otros demonios sí, y por eso tienes suerte. Mientras estés bajo su protección otros demonios no se atreverán a tocarte.

Bueno eso puede ser verdad, pero no quita el hecho de que esté en la habitación de un demonio lo bastante poderoso como para generar esa reacción en el resto. Sasuke, quien continúa con su mano apoyada en mi mejilla, me mira directamente a los ojos sin parpadear. Esa mirada me inquieta y, sin saber muy bien el motivo, desvío la mirada y me pongo roja... otra vez. ¿Qué narices me pasa hoy? Oigo a Sasuke reír de nuevo, se está divirtiendo mucho a mi costa esta mañana.

-Jamás en todos los siglos que llevo de vida- comenta de repente, yo sigo sin mirarle- había conocido a nadie que se sonrojara tanto por tantas tonterías.

-Si no te gusta no me mires.- refunfuño por lo bajo, como una niña pequeña.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no me guste?

Ese comentario hace que me dé la vuelta inmediatamente, sorprendida por sus palabras. Sin embargo, cuando lo hago compruebo que su rostro está peligrosamente cerca del mío. Me mira con esa media sonrisa tan característica, sus ojos miran directamente a los míos con intensidad. Eso basta para que me ponga tan roja como cuando entró en la habitación. Esa mueca de burlona superioridad se ensancha. Se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

-Que sepas que me encanta el tomate maduro.

Y acto seguido, tan rápido como un suspiro, siento su aliento en el cuello para luego rozar mi mejilla con sus labios en dirección a los míos y... tras parpadear ya no está. Yo respiro entrecortadamente y siento mis mejillas enrojecidas. Me incorporo en la cama y le busco con la mirada para encontrarlo justo en el marco de la puerta mirándome con ese brillo burlón en sus ojos.

-Imagino que tendrás hambre. Llamaré al servicio para que te traigan el desayudo a la sala de estar. Ahora debo irme, volveré en un rato. No abras a nadie.- me advierte ahora serio- El servicio no llamará pues tienen llave.

Y después de decirme eso se va sin siquiera mirar atrás. Todavía tardo unos minutos en reaccionar. Sentada en la cama pienso en el hecho de que, por un instante, pensé que iba a besarme y no me importaba. Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente nada más ese pensamiento cruza mi mente. ¿Cómo iba a querer besar a ese maldito demonio? Seguro que el aura de Nergal aun me afecta a mi estado emocional, aunque sea un poco. Bien, como no tengo que andar pendiente de cuándo vendrá el servicio, me iré a dar un largo y relajante baño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al salir del baño me esperaba en la sala de estar un suculento desayuno compuesto por zumo de naranja, café, leche, tostadas, frutas variadas, distintos tipos de mermelada, huevos, beicon y unos cuantos bollos. Lo primero que pensé nada más ver todo eso es que no podría con toda esa comida. Parecía más para un regimiento que para una persona. No obstante, me he sorprendido a mí misma. Quizás uno de los efectos secundarios del encuentro con Nergal ha sido que me dé más hambre de la habitual, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo apenas había probado bocado estos días ya que todo me daba náuseas. Al final me he tomado dos vasos de zumo, tres tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, dos bollos de leche, un croissant, una taza de café con leche y un par de tiras de beicon. Jamás en toda mi vida había tenido tanto apetito. Mientras estoy sirviéndome mi segunda taza de café con leche, aparece Sasuke en la habitación y me mira con una media sonrisa.

-Veo que has recuperado el apetito, eso es buena señal.- asiente con la cabeza- Te he pedido el desayuno completo. Ya veo que he acertado de pleno.

-Sigo sin creer que esto sea real. ¿Dónde está el truco?- le digo con desconfianza.

-No hay truco.- suspira con impaciencia.

-Claro... ¿Es que no me va a pedir nada por su... hospitalidad?

-Solo que te quedes en el hotel y que no salgas de la habitación.

-Así que estoy prisionera.- sentencio mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-No.- suspira exasperado- Esto es para protegerte. Nadie, salvo los que lo tienen permitido, pueden entrar en esta habitación.

-Así que hay un conjuro sobre esta estancia.- aventuro. Sasuke asiente- Por lo que estoy encerrada en la habitación de mi "protector".

-Mira que eres cabezota...- Sasuke me mira de mala manera- Si no estás de acuerdo, coméntaselo cuando venga a hablar contigo.

-¿Y si no quiero verle?- inquiero con un pequeño deje desafiante.

-Hinata, no seas desagradecida. Te está ayudando y no quiere que nadie te haga daño, me estoy hartando de decírtelo. Y, si lo que te preocupa es quedarte encerrada, te diré que no es para siempre. Solo hasta que ella venga a verte.

-¿_Ella_?- pregunto genuinamente sorprendida.

-Sí, ella. ¿Es que te pensabas que todos los demonios somos hombres o qué?- pregunta con su característica mueca burlona.

-No, ya sé que hay mujeres demonio.- le espeto ofendida- Pero como dijiste que era un demonio más poderoso incluso que Agliareth pensé...

-Que para ser un demonio poderoso hay que ser hombre.- me corta Sasuke- Sinceramente no habría esperado que un comentario así viniera de una mujer.

-¡Oye!- exclamo más ofendida aún.

-¿Qué?- dice él simulando una mueca inocente- La que lo ha pensado eres tú, no yo.

-Bueno dejémoslo. ¿Y quién es esa poderosa demonio?

-No te lo puedo decir. Se presentará ella misma cuando venga a verte.

-Y eso será...- digo dejando la frase en el aire.

-Cuando pueda. Ahora mismo está muy ocupada.

Me quedo callada ante la revelación. Sigue sin gustarme el hecho de que un demonio me tenga bajo su ala. ¿Qué puede querer un demonio tan poderoso de mí? Sasuke me mira con curiosidad, en silencio, durante un rato lo cual provoca que me incomode.

-Has de saber que creo que tienes una gran fuerza interior, para ser una humana.

-No me digas.- le digo mirándole con incredulidad y algo de ironía.

-En serio. Pareces hecha de otra pasta.

-Quizás porque mi madre era una Virtud.

-No, no es por eso. Lo siento en tu aura.

-De acuerdo, me parece genial.- le digo sin creer ni una palabra de lo que me ha dicho. No tengo ganas de aguantar sus bromas a mi costa- ¿No sabes cuándo vendrá esa misteriosa demonio que taaanto desea protegerme?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Me ha dicho que vendrá lo antes que le sea posible. Mientras tanto tú...- se calla y me mira significativamente.

-Debo quedarme esta habitación.- concluyo.

-Buena chica. Ahora que lo sabes, hazlo.- me ordena tajantemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy sola en mi cuarto y estoy tremendamente aburrida. No tengo libros, no entiendo lo que dice la televisión y ni tan siquiera puedo ir al gimnasio a entrenar. Al mediodía me traen una comida de aspecto tan delicioso como el desayuno. Me vuelvo a sorprender por la voracidad con la que tomo los alimentos. Poco después de terminar la comida, de la que apenas quedan los restos, vuelve la asistenta y recoge todo mientras yo contemplo las vistas desde el amplio ventanal de la sala de estar. Frente a mí está el Monte Davraz, muy conocido entre los aficionados a los deportes de invierno como el esquí o el snowboard. El pico más alto, _Büyük Davraz_, cuenta con una altitud de unos 2.650 metros y es la pista de esquí más alta de la zona. Justo desde la habitación puedo ver los telesillas que siguen en funcionamiento a pesar de que no hay nieve con la que esquiar a estas alturas del año. Sin embargo, muchos montañeros expertos y aficionados las están usando para tener un tramo del recorrido diario hecho. Además que después de una caminata por el monte seguro que lo agradecen a la bajada.

Miro el reloj. Las siete de la tarde. Sasuke no ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí desde que se marchara esta mañana. Ni una nota, ni una llamada suya. Nada. Me siento como un pájaro enjaulado, viendo el exterior y deseando estar allí pero sólidos muros me separan de él. Suspiro con resignación.

De pronto alguien llama a la puerta. Me da un vuelco al corazón. No es del estilo de Sasuke el llamar antes de entrar, así que no puede ser él. Como un resorte, algo se acciona dentro de mí ya que voy corriendo a la habitación donde dejé la espada de mi madre. La cojo y me dirijo a la puerta con la espada en alto. El corazón me late desbocado, respiro profundamente varias veces intentando tranquilizarme. Trago saliva antes de preguntar:

-¿Quién va?

"_Perfecto Hinata. Gran pregunta._", me recrimino mentalmente. ¿Es que estoy tonta o qué demonios me pasa?

-¿Hinata?- escucho decir a una voz desconocida, pero amigable, desde la puerta.

Aunque sea una estupidez, me acerco a la puerta y la abro un poco. Siento una extraña molestia en la muñeca izquierda. Tras la puerta veo a un chico bastante joven, de unos quince años más o menos. Tiene el pelo rizado y castaño, ojos grisáceos y de la misma estatura que yo. Me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Menos mal que te encuentro sana y salva.- me dice con expresión aliviada- Llevo mucho tiempo intentando localizarte.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto todavía con la espada en alto.

-Tranquila soy un amigo, un ángel. Me llamo Mark y vengo en nombre de Miguel.

-¿El arcángel?- pregunto sorprendida.

Veo a Mark asentir de modo solemne. Eso hace que baje la espada. ¿Será posible que Ariel después de todo me haya tomado en consideración y haya contactado con sus superiores? Una parte de mí se siente muy contenta pero, ¿por qué ahora?

-Me alegra comprobar que conservas la espada de tu madre Lahatiel. Temía que esos malditos demonios te la hubieran arrebatado.

-¿Conoces el nombre antiguo de mi madre?- pregunto completamente sorprendida.

-Claro. Era una Virtud al servicio del arcángel Gabriel y colaboró en muchas ocasiones con el resto de los arcángeles. Mi señor Miguel me aconsejó que te dijera su nombre para que comprobaras que no mentía.

Una oleada de alivio recorre mi cuerpo nada más escucharle. Debe ser cierto lo que me dice. Casi ningún ángel, o demonio, revela su nombre antiguo a nadie. La verdad es que ignoro el motivo de querer guardar el secreto, pero el caso es que es así. Mark sigue quieto frente a la puerta, sin hacer ademán alguno para entrar. Él parece notar mi confusión.

-No puedo entrar. El demonio que te tiene prisionera ha puesto una barrera anti-ángeles.

-No estoy prisionera.- protesto.

-¿Ah, no?- me mira alzando una ceja- ¿Acaso puedes salir de aquí libremente cuando tú así lo desees?- inquiere, yo desvío la mirada-Tranquila, no es culpa tuya. Esos malnacidos te han estado controlando desde que supieron de tu existencia.- comenta con desprecio- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Miguel ha estado como loco buscándote y ahora debemos marcharnos antes de que te trasladen.

-¿Trasladarme? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sabemos, pero no será un lugar agradable eso seguro. Ahora debemos irnos.- me apremia- Estoy en territorio enemigo y no creo que tarden mucho en descubrirme.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a llevar con los otros ángeles?- Mark asiente- Pero Ariel me dijo que...

-Ariel actuó por su cuenta.- me corta- ¿De veras crees que dejaríamos a la hija de Lahatiel sola y sin protección, después del horrible destino que ella sufrió?

Una inmensa oleada de alivio recorre mi cuerpo. Así que a los ángeles les preocupaba mi situación después de todo. Al parecer no son tan altivos como había creído después de lo sucedido con Ariel. Me van a acoger entre ellos a pesar de ser medio humana. Ellos me protegerán y harán justicia por lo que le hicieron a mi familia. Y, lo mejor de todo, me alejaré de los demonios para siempre. Nunca más tendré que hacer pactos con ellos. Al fin se acabó la pesadilla. Rápida como un rayo, indico a Mark que espere y me marcho a meter todas mis escasas pertenencias en la mochila y salir de la habitación junto a Mark. Sé que Sasuke me dijo que no debía salir pero, ¿cómo voy a confiar en un demonio, el cual encima me dejó tirada, antes que en un ángel? Nada más pasar al lado de Mark para salir de la habitación el picor de la muñeca izquierda, el cual ha estado presente desde que él apareció, se intensifica. Qué extraño... Nos dirigimos a las escaleras de servicio en vez de ir al ascensor, lo que me confunde. Miro a Mark quien me devuelve una encantadora sonrisa mientras me indica que pase. Entro sin rechistar.

-Vamos por aquí por si hay algún esbirro de los demonios.- me explica, asiento- Por curiosidad, ¿qué hicieron para convencerte de que no salieras?

-Me dijeron que era peligroso y que me ayudarían a encontrar a los asesinos de mi familia.

-Son demonios Hinata,- sacude la cabeza con disgusto- no tienen por costumbre ayudar... si no hay motivos siniestros detrás.

-Pero... ¿por qué están tan interesados en mí?- no puedo contener la pregunta que me lleva rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-Porque se enteraron que mi señor Miguel te estaba buscando. Como demonios que son, no son capaces de entender que queramos ayudar a alguien por pura amabilidad.- sacude la cabeza y compone una mueca de desprecio- Esto debió llegar a oídos de algún demonio y pensaron que debía haber algún motivo oculto para querer encontrarte. De todos modos necesitaríamos saber el nombre del demonio que te tenía retenida.- desvío la mirada nada más hace ese comentario- No te lo dijeron, ¿eh? Tranquila ya lo averiguaremos.

-¿Por qué necesitáis saberlo?

-Porque es más fácil localizar a un demonio si se conoce su nombre antiguo. Por eso muchos tienen otros nombres y evitan a toda costa que el otro se sepa. Aunque los grandes señores demoníacos no necesitan hacerlo, así que este no será lo bastante poderoso como para tomarse esa libertad.

Llegamos al exterior y Mark me hace una señal de que espere. Escudriña el lugar antes de salir al exterior del hotel. Salimos por una puerta lateral desde la que se ve el telesilla para ir a una de las pistas de esquí. Mark me lleva hasta allí y enseguida nos ponen los arneses protectores y subimos. Ese molesto picor se intensifica todavía más y siento calor en la muñeca, me froto con suavidad intentando aliviarlo pero en vano. No volvemos a hablar durante el rato que dura la trayectoria. A pesar de todo, Mark está alerta, vigilante.

-¿Por qué vamos por aquí?- me atrevo a perturbar su concentración.

-Por seguridad. Tuvimos que buscar un medio de trasladarte de forma segura, confundiendo a los Enemigos sin dejarles saber por dónde habíamos salido.

Asiento con la cabeza y me callo. No quiero volver a molestarle. Luce muy serio y parece estar vigilando todo con lupa. Me paso el resto del trayecto masajeando mi muñeca. Tardamos unos minutos en llegar al siguiente puesto, desde aquí el hotel parece minúsculo. Al bajar Mark me lleva por un camino pedregoso hasta un sendero señalado para los excursionistas. La inquietud vuelve a hacer mella en mí debido al silencio reinante.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto al fin.

-A nuestro punto de encuentro. Está un poco apartado para que el helicóptero que te llevará a Alejandría a reunirte con mi señor Miguel pueda aterrizar sin problemas.

-¿Miguel está en Egipto?

Mark asiente y sigue caminando. Yo le sigo tan rápido como puedo. Me alegra haberme recuperado del todo, al fin me siento la dueña de mi cuerpo. Llegamos a una explanada pero allí no hay más que algunos excursionistas de paso que ni nos miran. Miro hacia un barranco que hay cerca de dónde caminamos. Considerando que el hotel se encuentra a unos 1600 metros aproximadamente, ahora debemos estar a unos 1800 metros de altitud. Me acerco un poco al borde para contemplar las vistas. El paisaje es sencillamente impresionante. El picor de mi muñeca ha pasado a ser una quemazón insoportable, muy parecida a la que sentí en Agra cuando Sasuke me agarró bruscamente.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos sacude de frente. Es tan fuerte que apenas soy capaz de escuchar nada. Entonces, como salida de la nada, escucho a una voz conocida gritar mi nombre. Sin embargo, debido al viento, esa voz no llega a mis oídos pero la he escuchado a la perfección. Esa voz suena en algún lugar de mi mente o mi alma.

Es la voz de Sasuke.

Extrañada, me giro para ver una sombra borrosa avanzar a toda velocidad por el sendero que hemos tomado minutos antes. Va tan deprisa que mis ojos no son capaces de distinguirla correctamente. La quemazón de mi muñeca se intensifica hasta un punto que casi tengo que gritar del dolor. Estoy a punto de distinguir la figura cuando...

De pronto me empujan y pierdo el equilibrio.

Intento mover los brazos intentando recuperar el equilibrio, pero el peso de la espada y la mochila hacen que vaya rápidamente hacia atrás. Directa hacia el acantilado. Intento extender los brazos hacia Mark, rogando su ayuda. Y me quedo de piedra. Todo sucede en apenas dos segundos pero, según mi percepción, es como si todo fuera a cámara lenta. Empiezo a caer por el acantilado y mis ojos vislumbran el rostro de Mark. Su encantadora sonrisa se ha transformado en una mueca macabra. Sin saber muy bien cómo, concentro mis bastos poderes para ver su aura y cerciorarme, demasiado tarde, de que a Mark le rodea un aura oscura. El aura de un demonio.

Y averiguo, milésimas antes de que me dé el primer golpe que me dejará inconsciente y los posteriores que destrozarán mi cuerpo, que de nuevo mi debilidad me ha ganado. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué he sido siempre tan débil!? ¿Por qué no comprobé su aura antes? ¡Por eso el talismán me molestaba! Intentaba advertirme del peligro.

_Pero ya es tarde._

Es lo que pienso mientras caigo inevitablemente al vacío y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de amargura. También comprendo que esta empresa era demasiado grande para mí. No supe en ningún momento enfrentarme a mi debilidad y vencerla. Madre, padre, Hanabi, abuelo... yo... yo... lo siento tanto. Ojalá podáis llegar a perdonarme pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. No fui capaz de reconocer al demonio hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

... hasta que estuve junto a él al borde del abismo.


	9. Capítulo 7: Imposible

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Al final he tardado más de lo que esperaba pero finalmente ya he terminado la conti. Sé que el final de capítulo anterior era para tirarse de los pelos, pero no os preocupéis porque os aseguro que este... ¡es incluso peor! Jajaja =P

Fuera de bromas he intentado generar algo de misterio en este capítulo, y me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba así que espero que no os durmáis ¿eh? ;) Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke llegó al punto exacto desde el que el demonio había lanzado a Hinata al vacío. Éste ya no se encontraba allí por supuesto, había desaparecido con la rapidez de un rayo. Unos pocos senderistas conmocionados por el suceso se arremolinaron en torno a ese lugar, intentando vislumbrar hacia dónde había caído el cuerpo de la joven. Muchos seguían en estado de shock, un pequeño grupo ya reaccionaba y se movilizaba para encontrar al responsable y avisar a las autoridades competentes.<p>

Pero jamás encontrarían al culpable.

Sasuke se lanzó entonces al vacío sin ser detectado por los lentos ojos humanos que allí se apelotonaban. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba el inmóvil cuerpo de la muchacha. Se había quedado retenida contra un pino a unos 800 metros del lugar del que había sido lanzada. Su cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado por la terrible caída, se veían algunos de sus miembros desencajados por los golpes recibidos aunque, dentro de lo malo, su cuerpo tampoco estaba completamente destrozado. La joven no es que estuviera repleta de sangre, ya que la mayor parte de sus heridas se produjeron internamente. Lo cual era mucho peor. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, se hubiera roto alguna vértebra de la columna de modo que no sintiera casi dolor alguno. O puede que incluso ese golpe la hubiese matado. Pero eso era algo que Sasuke no podía saber. Y no le atraía demasiado la idea de quedarse por ahí el tiempo necesario como para averiguarlo.

Se acercó un poco a la joven. El sonido del viento entre los pinos y el canto de algunas aves era lo único que se podía escuchar. El demonio contempló a la humana sin cambiar la fría e indiferente expresión de su rostro. Hinata tenía todavía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y parecían conservar algunos restos de lágrimas. Su rostro había salido mejor parado que el resto de su cuerpo, solo presentaba unos rasguños con apenas sangre y en su boca había un hilillo de sangre. A su espalda estaba aferrada la espada de su madre, su mochila se había roto y sus escasas pertenencias estaban desparramadas por el lugar.

-Te avisé, Hinata.- le susurró aun a sabiendas de que no podía oírle.

Sasuke extendió la mano para recoger la espada de la madre de Hinata. Pero de pronto, como un rayo, una presencia apareció frente a él. Él, raudo, desenvainó su espada y atacó al inoportuno visitante que acababa de aparecer. Hubo un choque de espadas. Sasuke ocultó su sorpresa al ver al recién llegado. Era un rostro que conocía muy bien, desde hacía siglos. Soltó una maldición y se separó envainando su espada. Quien se encontraba frente a él hizo lo propio y le dedicó al demonio su característica sonrisa, haciendo que éste compusiera una mueca molesta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, teme.- le dijo el sonriente recién llegado.

-No el suficiente, dobe.- le contestó Sasuke ocultando su reciente malestar.

El joven ni se inmutó por el insulto. De hecho, eso aumentó la diversión que sentía. Su sonrisa, la cual recordaba a la de un zorro, se ensanchó todavía más. Sasuke no sabía qué hacía allí, pero estaba seguro que no tardaría en averiguarlo. Ese idiota siempre andaba alardeando de cualquier tontería por ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?- le preguntó.

-Buscarla.- contestó, al fin serio, señalando a Hinata.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió, ocultando su confusión. ¿Qué quería _él_ de Hinata?

-No lo puedo decir.- negó Naruto.

-¿Por qué?- insistió Sasuke molesto.

-Órdenes.- se limitó a contestar.

"_Ya empezamos._", pensó Sasuke ocultando de nuevo la irritación que interiormente sentía, como siempre que se encontraba con él. Le costaba controlarse teniendo a ese elemento cerca de su persona. Sin embargo debido a su forma de ser, Naruto no destacaba precisamente por seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra siempre, sin importar la situación. Pero esta vez lucía serio y sin mostrar intención alguna de decir nada. Algo también muy extraño en ese rubio hiperactivo, ya que en seguida se iba de la lengua. Miró a los azules ojos de ese molesto personaje y no vio indicio alguno de revelar nada. Sus instintos se hacían presentes y costaba controlarlos. Pudo ver que a Naruto le comenzaba a pasar lo mismo. Lo que ambos experimentaban no era más que lo que, por naturaleza, debía suceder: _luchar a muerte_.

Como tantos ángeles y demonios antes que ellos.

Sasuke vio el aura blanca de Naruto, sus alas se alzaban un poco agitándose nerviosas. Así como estaba sucediendo con las suyas. Todos, ángeles y demonios, tenían una parte de su esencia que les "sobraba" y que no podía ser "retenida" en sus formas humanas, encontrándose ésta en su espalda formando lo que serían sus alas. Si bien era cierto que en épocas pasadas eran alas físicas, hoy en día muchos miembros de ambos bandos las dejaban como esencia para evitar que los humanos pudiesen verlas. De ese modo podían pasar desapercibidos entre ellos.

Naruto inspiró profundamente y sus alas se relajaron, rebajando la tensión repentina del ambiente. Se giró hacia el cuerpo de Hinata. Sus ojos azules se tiñeron de tristeza y compasión por la muchacha. Sasuke bufó debido a la escena. Ni tan siquiera la conocía y parecía estar sufriendo por la pérdida de la chica. "_Los ángeles y su maldita compasión innata._", pensó el pelinegro molesto. Naruto se acercó al cuerpo y cerró sus ojos con gentileza, limpió los restos de suciedad, sangre y lágrimas de su cara. Acto seguido le quitó lo que quedaba de la mochila, cogió la espada de Hinata y la puso a su espalda, cruzándola con la suya propia, para después coger con delicadeza entre sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de ella.

-Bien, Sasuke-teme, yo me voy. Ya tengo lo que venía a buscar. Te recomendaría que pusieras en orden tus _asuntos_, antes de desentenderse por completo del tema.

-No me importan tus sugerencias, usuratonkachi.- le espetó en tono agrio, pero en seguida le miró con recelo- ¿Hasta dónde sabes _tú_ sobre mis _asuntos_ Naruto?- inquirió.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que tienes una jefa con bastante mal carácter.

Sasuke alzó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sabía de sobra que a Naruto no le importaba demasiado pasar de los jefes, por muy mal carácter que éstos tuvieran, cosa que era extremadamente extraña en los ángeles. Éstos eran la misma representación del orden y de la disciplina férrea, a él no se le podían atribuir ninguno de esos conceptos. A lo largo de los siglos Naruto había tenido serios problemas debido a su indisciplinado carácter. Él siempre decía que no podía quedarse parado frente a una injusticia, por mucho que las normas u ordenanzas le dictaran que esa era su obligación. Pero a pesar de su alocado carácter y su predisposición a saltarse las normas a menudo, se había ganado el respeto de muchos de sus congéneres debido a su sentido de justicia. En ese momento, un ruido irrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque. Era un móvil. Ambos miraron en dirección al sonido, un poco más allá del pino donde quedó el cuerpo de Hinata estaba el móvil que solía llevar siempre consigo. Era extraño que no se hubiese destrozado por la caída. Sasuke se acercó, lo recogió y miró el nombre de la pantalla: Tío Hizashi. Sasuke le tendió el móvil a Naruto pero éste negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que el demonio frunciera el cejo.

-Ella era _tu responsabilidad_.- le dijo.

-No era nada mío.- le espetó Sasuke. El móvil seguía sonando insistentemente.

-¿Debías protegerla, no?- de mala gana Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza- Entonces era tu responsabilidad, por más que te pese. Debes decirles lo que ha pasado.

-Tú eres un ángel. Dar el pésame se os da mejor a vosotros.

-No era mi responsabilidad.- repitió.

Bufando por la cabezonería del ángel, Sasuke contestó con muy malas formas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?- contestó con frialdad el hombre.

-Su sobrina ha sido asesinada.- le dijo Sasuke con tono neutro.

-Qué sensibilidad...- susurró Naruto mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-La sensibilidad no cayó del lado de los demonios durante la Creación.- susurró él en un tono que solo Naruto podía escuchar.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Casi de podía notar el dolor del hombre a pesar de la distancia. Sasuke maldijo internamente. Esto debería estar haciéndolo otro, él no sabía más que decir las cosas de forma directa y sin tapujos. Tal y como le había dicho al ángel metomentodo, la sensibilidad no era precisamente un rasgo de los demonios.

-¿C-cómo... que está... m-muerta?- tartamudeó finalmente el hombre con voz destrozada.

Naruto, que podía oír perfectamente la conversación, se le encogió el corazón al escuchar el sufrimiento en la voz de ese hombre. Sasuke por su parte ni se inmutó, ni tan siquiera cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando le contestó:

-Un demonio la engañó para que saliera del complejo en la que la teníamos protegida. Ella se fue con él, a pesar de las múltiples insistencias que se le hicieron para que no saliera de sus aposentos. Una vez fuera de nuestra protección, el demonio lo tuvo muy fácil para...

-¡Calla!- le interrumpió Hizashi, resultaba evidente que hacía un tremendo esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas- ¿Cómo pudieron llevársela si la teníais "_protegida_"?- deformó la última palabra con rabia contenida.

-La engañaron para...

-¡Eso ya me lo has dicho!- interrumpió de nuevo, lo cual molestó a Sasuke tanto que estuvo a punto de colgarle el teléfono.

-Entonces entenderá que no pudiéramos hacer nada.- le dijo con voz calmada, impasible.

-¿En serio?- le espetó con la voz rota por el dolor- ¿Es que no había nadie vigilando el lugar en que se encontraba?- Sasuke se envaró ante la pregunta porque, de hecho, ese era su puesto de guardia- Tu voz me suena...- dijo Hizashi tras el prolongado silencio, dejado por su pregunta inconclusa- ¿No eras tú el que estaba con Hinata? ¿El que le quitó el teléfono cuando estaba en Sapporo?

-Así es.- confirmó Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué no estabas allí con ella, protegiéndola? ¿No se supone que ese era tu cometido?

El sufrimiento e impotencia que transmitían sus palabras estaban dejando a Naruto al borde de las lágrimas, y a Sasuke haciéndole sentir cada vez más incómodo, pues se suponía que eso era lo que debía estar haciendo cuando se la llevaron.

-Los demonios son astutos y saben escurrirse sin ser detectados. Por más que le insistí a su sobrina, no me escuchó. Por eso consiguieron engañarla con tanta facilidad.- se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea- Lamento la pérdida.- y colgó sin decir nada más.

Sin mediar palabra, apagó el teléfono y se lo lanzó a Naruto para después mirarlo con frialdad.

-Ahora es cosa tuya si quieres lidiar con ellos.- le dijo- Yo me desentiendo del tema.

-No tienes remedio.- contestó meneando la cabeza- Pero te recuerdo que tu jefa esperará una explicación y estará que echa humo... literalmente.

-Ese no es tu problema, dobe. Ahora fuera de mi vista. Ya tengo suficiente conversación contigo hasta el próximo milenio.

Naruto desapareció de su vista sin hacer un escándalo a los que estaba acostumbrado. "_Qué extraño..._", pensó el moreno. Al rato aparecieron varios subordinados de su endemoniada jefa, en seguida supo a lo que iban: eliminar todo rastro de lo sucedido. Sin mediar palabra se marchó del lugar sin mirar atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke había localizado el aura del demonio que se llevó y mató a Hinata. Lo había encontrado andando tranquilamente por las calles de Isparta, a unos 30 kilómetros del hotel en que se alojaban. En menos de dos segundos lo había llevado a un callejón y lo tenía acorralado entre la pared y su espada. Aunque pareciera increíble ese demonio no mostraba ni una pizca de temor o aprensión, de hecho le sonreía a Sasuke con sorna y cierto aire de superioridad. Esa actitud enfureció al demonio de cabellos azabaches, si bien mantuvo una máscara de la más absoluta frialdad.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? ¿Ahora eres el caballero andante de una humana? Un poco tarde para actuar como tal, ¿no te parece?- le provocó Mark hablando la lengua de los demonios.

-Silencio.- ordenó Sasuke en el mismo idioma, clavando un poco su espada en el pecho del demonio. Disfrutó internamente de su mueca de dolor- No soy el caballero de nadie. Tan solo obedezco órdenes _directas_ de uno de los altos cargos del Infierno. No eres consciente de lo que implica el que hayas matado a su protegida.

-Quizás estés en peor posición que yo porque se supone que era tu turno de guardia ¿no?

Sasuke guardó silencio. Miró con frialdad al demonio y clavó su espada aún más hondo en su carne. Mark profirió un grito de dolor. Quizás Sasuke debiera estar preocupado por el hecho de torturarlo en la calle, ya que pudiera ser descubierto, pero no era así. A pesar de que los humanos apenas tenían instinto de supervivencia –o al menos eso parecía la mayoría de las veces−, todavía conservaban el suficiente como para no entrar en un callejón en el que se encontraban dos demonios. Sasuke sacó la punta de su espada y la colocó justo sobre el corazón de Mark, con intención de mostrarle que iba en serio. De nuevo Mark lo sorprendió no mostrando ni una pizca de pavor y sonriendo con un mohín prepotente.

-¿Qué tal se portó esa demonio pelirroja en la cama?- le pinchó el inconsciente demonio.

Antes de que pudiera controlarse, Sasuke hundió su espada en el hombro de Mark con una certera estocada, atravesándolo con un corte limpio. El demonio gritó de dolor, la sangre comenzó a caer copiosamente de la herida. Pero el demonio no cambió su expresión ni aun cuando Sasuke sacó su espada y la volvió a colocar de sobre su corazón. Con la respiración agitada miró al pelinegro a los ojos componiendo una mueca desdeñosa.

-No vas a conseguir nada con eso.- Mark se río, tentando a Sasuke para matarlo ahí mismo. Pero todavía precisaba información de él- Por más que te pese, serás tú el castigado por no cumplir con tu deber.

-No si entrego al asesino.

-No me asustas, _diablillo_.- le dijo Mark con desprecio. Ese término enfureció a Sasuke, le costó mucho controlar su deseo de arrancarle la cabeza- Pronto llegará al mundo un nuevo orden, en el que se alzará victorioso un nuevo Señor de los Demonios. Alguien a quien ni el actual Señor podrá hacer frente. Se avecinan tiempos gloriosos para los demonios... y tú has elegido el bando equivocado.

Sasuke compuso un mohín de disgusto al escuchar el discurso. "_Otro sectario, lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué a mí?_", pensó irritado. Últimamente había muchos como él entre los demonios. Algunos discursos diferían un poco, el mensaje final era el mismo...

... Hacerse con el control del Inframundo.

"_Como si eso fuera posible._", pensó Sasuke mientras contemplaba los ojos de Mark. Ahora en ellos se podía ver un brillo fanático. Parecía que el demonio al que servía Mark era lo bastante poderoso como para querer enfrentarse al mismo Satán... O que estaba loco de remate. Ningún demonio en su sano juicio querría enfrentarse al Gran Señor del Infierno. No se había mantenido en el poder durante tantos eones por ser un alma cándida precisamente. Por ese motivo el azabache dudaba mucho que el señor de Mark fuera lo bastante poderoso e influyente. Si bien eso explicaría la constante chulería de ese demonio de tres al cuarto. Quizás hasta pensara inocentemente que su señor estallaría en cólera si le hiciese algo. "_Qué patético idiota._", pensó conteniendo una mueca de diversión. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de andarse con reflexiones. Había metido la pata y seguro que tendría que pagar un precio por ella. ¿Y qué mejor que apaciguar las aguas entregando al asesino? El demonio de ojos oscuros se estaba preparando para matar a ese idiota extremista cuando de repente sonó su teléfono. Era un mensaje. Sin apartar la mirada de su víctima y aún con su espada apuntando directa a su corazón, Sasuke cogió el móvil para ver el mensaje. El nombre que aparecía era el de su contacto. Pulsó la pantalla táctil para ver el contenido.

_Deja al demonio y ven ahora mismo._

Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado, pero hizo lo que indicaban. Bajó su espada con un gruñido disgustado. No entendía el modo de actuar de su jefa. Mark se irguió, se llevó una mano al hombro herido y le dirigió una fría mirada de cólera. Sasuke ni se inmutó por la amenaza implícita de su mirada. Como si él fuera capaz de intimidarlo... Sasuke le dedicó una mueca de diversión y superioridad, haciendo que el otro demonio gruñera de furia. Sin embargo, no hizo ademán de atacar. Quizás no fuera tan tonto como para no notar que Sasuke era muy superior a él y que enfrentarse sería un suicidio.

-Ándate con ojo.- fue la única advertencia que le Sasuke hizo antes de desaparecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una fortaleza subterránea muchos seres iban y venían corriendo con urgencia. Algunos de ellos eran humanos, otros no. Los humanos sabían de la verdadera naturaleza de esos seres y conocían la importancia de la misión que en ese recinto se llevaba a cabo. En uno de los pasillos de ese lugar oculto, caminaba una alta figura de una mujer de gesto solemne, su fachada era fría y mostraba la tranquilidad más absoluta a pesar de que en el lugar parecía reinar el caos. Su pelo era rizado y negro como la noche, le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y parecía flotar formando suaves olas azabaches con cada paso que daba. Sus ojos eran de un marrón tan oscuro que parecían casi negros y mostraban la misma frialdad de su fachada. Su piel era tersa, parecía casi de porcelana, y era ligeramente morena. Paseaba por allí como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Cosa que, de hecho, era. De pronto una joven humana se acercó a ella corriendo. Ella miró a la recién llegada sin cambiar su expresión, cosa que hizo ponerse más nerviosa a aquella joven que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Habla.- fue lo único que le dijo.

Su voz era suave pero firme, transmitía la fuerza interior de quien acababa de pronunciar esa palabra. La humana tragó saliva, sabía que no intentaba intimidarla pero sin embargo casi no era capaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Y-ya es-está aquí, m-mi señora.- consiguió decir tartamudeando.

-Bien. ¿Han comenzado ya?- preguntó mientras se encaminaba a _ese_ lugar.

-N-no.- contestó nerviosa, unos pasos por detrás de la otra mujer- P-parece ser q-que ha ocurrido algo i-inesperado.

-¿Es grave?- preguntó con tono sombrío, haciendo que la muchacha temblara de terror, y acerando entonces su marcha.

-L-lo es-están v-valorando.

-No debéis preocuparos, mi señora.- dijo de pronto a una voz tranquila.

Ambas se detuvieron para ver a quien se acercaba. Vieron al anciano que se acercaba y se pusieron frente a él.

-Ah, eres tú. ¿Por qué no debo preocuparme?

-Tsunade-sama se está encargando. Así que no tenéis que temer.

Asintió al hombre y se relajó un poco. Acaban de sufrir un revés en su misión y no podían permitirse más errores. Si al menos Tsunade se estaba encargando, había muchas posibilidades de que todo saliera como es debido. Así que se dirigió con más tranquilidad a su destino seguida por los dos humanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hizo uso de su excepcional velocidad de demonio, se transportó en apenas un par de minutos desde Isparta hasta la ciudad de Ankara. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad con paso tranquilo pero con cada fibra de su ser alerta, pues sabía que su contacto no tendría noticias muy agradables para él. Además, seguía extrañado por el hecho de que no le permitieran acabar con la vida de Mark. Cruzó la esquina de la calle y entró en el primer bar que encontró. Se sentó en la barra, pidió una copa a la camarera y esperó. No tuvo que hacerlo por mucho rato. Pronto un joven que aparentaba su misma edad y que acababa de servir un cóctel a unos turistas, se aproximó a él con paso decidido. Sasuke contuvo una mueca de desagrado. Quien se aproximaba a él era otro demonio. Tenía el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul que le llegaba justo por encima de los hombros, los ojos eran morados y su colmillo izquierdo sobresalía de su boca. Se acercaba sonriendo, sus dientes serrados hacían que pareciera la sonrisa de un tiburón.

-Dichosos los ojos.- comentó el demonio al estar frente a Sasuke.

-No tengo ganas de aguantar tonterías Suigetsu.- le espetó éste con tono agrio.

Conocía a Suigetsu desde hacía siglos, casi tantos como a Naruto, pero no estaba seguro de que le agradara la compañía de ninguno de ellos. Sasuke tomó un trago de su copa. El demonio de ojos purpúreos puso una mano en la cintura y suspiró.

-Te dije que la chica debía vivir.

-No tengo la culpa de que se dejara engañar por el primer idiota que le dijo la palabra "ángel".- se defendió él.

-Era humana.- le recordó Suigetsu meneando la cabeza- No pueden ver el aur...

-Ella sí.- lo interrumpió Sasuke- Heredó esa capacidad de su madre, aunque no pudiera verla con total claridad.

-¿¡EEHH!? ¡Eso no lo sabía!- dijo gritando y con una expresión de asombro, llamando la atención de varios ojos curiosos.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Y deja de montar tanto escándalo. Pareces más idiota de lo que ya eres.

-¡OYE! ¡El que ha metido la pata aquí eres tú, eh!- continuó gritando.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, estaba llamando demasiado la atención de los humanos. Para su desgracia, Suigetsu pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle porque se calló de repente. Tosió un poco y se puso serio de nuevo. Sin embargo, seguía habiendo demasiados ojos cotillas atentos a lo que pasaba por lo que Sasuke usó la influencia de su aura demoníaca y miró a los humanos con mala cara, éstos en seguida apartaron la mirada asustados.

-Menuda cara de malas pulgas.- bromeó Suigetsu.

-Déjate de tonterías. No he venido aquí por gusto.

-No.- admitió- Has venido aquí por tu incompetencia.

La furia dominó cada rincón del cuerpo del moreno. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pues no había cumplido con la misión. Pero a pesar de todo, el hecho de que ese idiota le metiera el dedo en la llaga lo enfurecía hasta límites insospechados. Tanto que tenía ganas de sacar su espada y hacerle tragar sus palabras. A duras penas, no obstante, se contuvo.

-Conozco al demonio que la mató.- dijo en un intento de calmarse- Se hace llamar Mark y parece otro sectario con aires de grandeza.

-Lo pagará.- fue lo único que dijo Suigetsu, sonriendo con una mueca sombría. Sasuke tuvo entonces la certeza de que Mark no vería un nuevo amanecer.

-Pero Hinata está muerta.- dijo con precaución el joven de ojos negros.

-Recibe mis más sentidas condolencias.- replicó en tono burlón.

-Como si me importara.- le contestó tomando un largo y lento trago de su copa- Era tu jefa la que estaba interesada en que la chica viviera, ¿o no?

-La chica era muy importante, pero tampoco fundamental. La gran jefaza lamenta su pérdida. Sin embargo, me ha pedido que te informe que no serás castigado por tu negligencia. Has localizado al que lo hizo, lo cual será una importante fuente de información.

-Un detalle muy amable por su parte.- dijo Sasuke con prudencia.

-Sí que lo es, considerando que has metido la pata hasta el fondo. No obstante...- se calló y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa que hizo que se envarara.

-No obstante ¿qué?

-No obstante está muy decepcionada contigo. En el pasado te ganaste una fama, por eso ella quiso contar contigo. Además contabas con medios más que de sobra para cumplir tu misión.

Sasuke se mantuvo a la espera, sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba seguro de que tendría que pagar por su error. Al menos sabía que no recibiría un castigo, físico al menos. Pero que iba a recibir una buena patada en el culo, de eso estaba seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Varias personas se movían con rapidez y precisión alrededor de una figura que se encontraba tendida en una camilla. Una de ellas era una mujer bastante alta con una esbelta figura curvilínea y grandes bustos, de piel clara con ojos marrones claros y cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el cual estaba ligado a dos colas de caballo suelto, su flequillo iba hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de su cara. Todos los allí presentes estaban muy concentrados en quien se encontraba tendido. Tan concentrados estaban que dieron un grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió. Tsunade miró con gesto tranquilo a la recién llegada, la cual entró como una reina entra en sus dominios. Ésta la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, siendo este gesto correspondido por Tsunade.

-Te esperaba.- le dijo Tsunade a la recién llegada.

-Me han dicho que hay problemas.- respondió ésta sin andarse por las ramas, mirando a quien estaba tendido en la camilla sin alterar lo más mínimo su expresión.

-Estamos tratando de mantener sus constantes. Está en muy mal estado.- le explicó.

-¿Podrás solucionarlo?

Tsunade no contestó de inmediato pues ni ella misma estaba segura. Miró al herido que estaban tratando. Esa persona estaba en un estado deplorable y sus constantes vitales eran muy débiles. No convenía hablar antes de tiempo. Bien era cierto que era una hábil curandera, pero ni ella era capaz de obrar milagros.

Había algunas situaciones que incluso escapaban del control de los ángeles...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miraba con expresión impasible y sin decir una palabra a su contacto. Apuró lo que quedaba de su copa de un solo trago. Sabía que lo que le fuera a encargar Suigetsu no le iba a gustar nada pero había hecho un pacto con un alto cargo demoníaco y, aunque no la conocía, sí que sabía de su fama y no era nada buena... O quizás sí, todo dependía de cómo se viera. Aunque en su caso particular no era buena señal. Ahora le tocaba pagar su deuda con esa gran señora del averno. No obstante podría ser peor. Mejor era pagar su error con otro trabajo que ser directamente castigado. Suigetsu se alejó un poco hasta casi media barra y volvió con una botella con la que llenó de nuevo la copa de Sasuke.

-Interrogaremos a ese Mark.- le informó tras dejar la botella sobre la barra- Pero no nos moveremos más. Tendrás que ser tú quién tenga que llegar hasta el que lo envió a por Hinata. ¿De acuerdo?

-Tu señora no quiere comprometerse.- aventuró Sasuke.

-Exacto. Trabajarás para ella pero si alguien te pregunta...- dejó la frase en el aire.

-Voy por libre.- concluyó Sasuke. Suigetsu asintió con su típica sonrisa.

Sasuke sopesó las opciones que tenía. Por el modo de actuar de esos demonios, era evidente que algo gordo se estaba cociendo. Un proyecto secreto del que no tenía pista ninguna, cosa que evidentemente lo tenía intrigado. De lo contrario, ¿por qué preocuparse por proteger a una simple humana, por mucho que fuera la hija de una Virtud? A pesar de lo secreto del proyecto resultaba también obvio que alguien estaba enterado, al menos en parte, del mismo y que quería detenerlos, sin contar el hecho de que ese alguien era lo bastante poderoso o estúpido como plantarle cara a uno de los mandamases del infierno. Sasuke estaba seguro de que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo si empezaba a investigar el asunto. Con el añadido de que, en caso de acabar en un atolladero, ninguno de los integrantes de ese proyecto daría la cara por él. Estaría completamente solo.

-¿Qué os tramáis? ¿Alguna conspiración como la que _eufóricamente_ me reveló Mark?

-Si fuera el caso, no te lo iba a decir Sasuke.- se rió estruendosamente Suigetsu- Por una vez escucha mi consejo: No hagas más preguntas de las debidas. Solo debes centrarte en averiguar quién ordenó que la chica fuera asesinada.

-Y por qué.- supuso Sasuke.

-Ya tenemos una idea del por qué.

No hizo ademán de dar más explicaciones, por lo que el joven demonio decidió no seguir preguntando. Sin embargo había una cosa que no tenía del todo clara...

-¿Por qué me estás encargando esto a mí?

-Simple.- contestó el otro demonio encogiéndose de hombros- Has pasado mucho tiempo con la chica. Puedes investigar su muerte sin que te relacionen con nosotros. Ya sabes: cuestión de propiedad.

Sasuke compuso una mueca de desagrado nada más oírle pero comprendía su lógica. Muchos demonios solían encapricharse de determinados humanos y veían con muy malos ojos que otros demonios los dañaran o amenazaran. Eran habituales las disputas entre ellos por este tipo de cuestiones. No es que lamentaran precisamente la muerte del humano, pero se consideraba que el que otro demonio asesinara a un hombre o mujer de "su propiedad" suponía un desafío a su poder y autoridad.

-La chica estaba contigo.- concluyó con su sonrisa de tiburón Suigetsu.

Y eso por ende implicaba que cualquier otro demonio entendiera que Hinata era "propiedad" de Sasuke. Las costumbres demoníacas determinaban que él podía sentirse insultado por ese acto y buscar represalias contra sus asesinos.

-No era nada mío.- contestó de mala manera- Poco me importa que esté muerta.

-Como si no lo supiera... Pero es el mejor modo de cubrirnos si te pillan husmeando por ahí. No le dirás a nadie nuestros nombres ni que cumples órdenes llegado el caso. Será tan solo un asunto de propiedad.

-¿Qué hay de Mark? Yo le dije que...

-Me lo imagino, Sasuke.- lo interrumpió- Yo también habría usado ese truco para acojonarlo. Aunque sea una metedura de pata enooorme.- deformó la última palabra mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos para mostrar gráficamente dicho tamaño. Sasuke le agarró por la solapa amenazante.

-No te pases de listo. Creo haberte dicho que no estoy de humor.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Tranquilízate.- le espetó soltándose de su agarre con expresión molesta- De todas maneras no tienes que preocuparte por ese demonio. No verá un nuevo amanecer.

-Bien.- asintió Sasuke.

-Sin embargo, _mi querido amigo_, debemos asegurarnos de que relacionen su muerte contigo.- le miró significativamente.

El moreno reprimió como pudo una maldición. De mala gana le entregó su espada al demonio de ojos morados, quien se la ajustó al segundo a su espalda. De pronto, el demonio soltó una risilla por lo bajo y silbó un poco mirando en dirección a la puerta. Sasuke siguió el rumbo de su mirada y esta vez no contuvo su maldición. Por la puerta acababa de entrar una joven que se dirigía a él con paso ligeramente vacilante. Era una mujer que aparentaba su edad. Tenía el pelo de color rosa brillante, grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-La _hanyō_* está en el lugar.- comentó Suigetsu riéndose con sorna.

Sasuke alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Los demonios tendían a referir como hanyō a todos los mestizos de demonios, tanto a los que eran concebidos con humanos... como con ángeles.

Sí, aunque pareciera imposible que dos enemigos por naturaleza dejaran de lado su instinto primario de lucha, se habían dado algunos casos de ángeles y demonios emparejados. También es cierto que eran tremendamente inusuales pero, paradójicamente, solían ser las parejas más duraderas de todas. Por extraño que resultase, cuando un ángel y un demonio se enamoraban surgía entre ambos una unión tal que no era comparable entre miembros de la misma especie. De hecho esas parejas eran leales por toda la eternidad o hasta que alguno de ellos muriese. Cosa que resultaba innegablemente sorprendente en el caso de los demonios ya que, por naturaleza, no eran seres constantes y mucho menos leales. Sí que era cierto que solían encariñarse con determinado demonio pero no solían durar mucho más de un par de siglos. Sin embargo si se emparejaba con un ángel, su actitud habitual cambiaba radicalmente. Aunque como se ha dicho, no es que fuera la práctica más habitual. Eran más bien casos raros al igual que los hijos que engendraban. De acuerdo con la primera Ley de la Compensación, únicamente podrían nacer ángeles o demonios en caso de que fuese abatido en combate, lo cual provocaría que dos ángeles o dos demonios sintieran la _necesidad_ de procrear para _recuperar_ a ese miembro perdido. En el caso de los mestizos era distinto. Si uno de los progenitores fuera humano, podrían concebir un niño en cualquier momento. Lo mismo sucedía si la pareja era de la otra raza. Cuando el fruto de esa unión nacía, generalmente la esencia o el aura de uno de los progenitores era la que dominaba al vástago, lo cual se reflejaba en su esencia mostrando por ejemplo: trazas de esencia oscura en sus alas sobre un luminoso fondo blanco, o un par de líneas níveas sobre unas alas negras.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.- dijo sonrojada la joven cuando se acercó tímidamente a él.

-Hmp.- gruñó él en respuesta.

-¿Qué hay Sakura?- preguntó sonriente Suigetsu al ver la abatida expresión de ella.

Sakura le sonrió pero no dijo nada. Las alas de la joven hanyō se bajaron en señal de tristeza. Sasuke la miró sin apenas interés pues ya estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas alas de ella. En el caso concreto de Sakura, era una hanyō fruto de la unión de un ángel y un demonio. Y para más inri ella era un caso aún más excepcional si cabe, pues al ver su esencia no se veían las usuales que mostraban la dominación de una de las dos auras con retazos de la otra. Sakura tenía su ala izquierda luminosa como la de un ángel, y la derecha oscura como la de un demonio. Para mestizos como Sakura disponían de un término que era _hantenyō_**, dado que estaban equilibradas las dos esencias, sin que ninguna dominara sobre la otra.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con frialdad Sasuke. Sakura se envaró.

-Pues bueno... esto, verás...

-Deja de balbucear y responde Sakura. Tengo cosas que hacer y no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo. ¿Entendido?

-No tienes por qué ser tan rudo...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y tú no tienes por qué ser tan molesta. Responde o lárgate.

-Yo sólo quería saludarte y saber qué tal te iba. Sentí tu aura al pasar por aquí y...

-Y te moviste por tu amable aura angélica. Cuán adorable.- dijo con sorna.

Sakura bajó la mirada ante el cruel comentario en forma de burla del demonio del que estaba enamorada desde hacía tiempo. Sí, sabía que el aura de su padre tenía mucha influencia en ella pero no era menos cierto que la de su madre era igual de influyente. A pesar de todo estaba acostumbrada al rechazo por parte de ambos bandos. Su especie, por el hecho de ser mestizos, no tenían cabida en la ancestral guerra que se libraba entre los dos bandos desde el albor de los tiempos. Cosa de la que estaba agradecida a decir verdad. Pero ninguno de los dos bandos solía ver con buenos ojos la unión con los enemigos, al igual que los hijos que engendraban. Y los casos raros como ella misma eran incluso peor porque ambas fuerzas estaban en equilibrio. Ellos no eran ni cercanos a los ángeles ni a los demonios, estaban en el medio. Por lo general los mestizos de ambas razas solían juntarse con el bando "dominante" de su esencia, llegando algunos a acabar luchando en ese bando. Sin embargo muchos, tanto ángeles como demonios, solían apartarlos y marginarlos como si tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa. Irónicamente los que más solían aceptar a los mestizos eran los demonios. Todos sabían que esa aceptación se debía a que se querían aprovechar de las increíbles habilidades que tendían a heredar todos esos híbridos pero al menos les daban una oportunidad y, en caso de demostrar su valía, solían ganarse el aprecio de sus camaradas. Los ángeles sin embargo en general eran altivos y los consideraban como unos engendros impuros que no debieran haber sido concebidos. Por lo que se podía concluir que, si eras un mestizo, más te convenía que tu esencia dominante fuera la del demonio porque era más probable que éstos fueran a aceptarte antes que los ángeles. Aunque, claro, siempre había excepciones.

Al cruzar ese pensamiento por su mente, Sakura no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa adornase su rostro. Pues a su mente vinieron unos celestiales ojos azules que desde un primer momento la habían aceptado. Él era un ángel muy poco usual, con su propio sentido de la justicia y que la había defendido contra viento y marea desde que tenía memoria. Era su mejor amigo, no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de seguir delante de no ser por él. Todos esos agradables recuerdos con ese hiperactivo rubio se desvanecieron en cuanto oyó a Sasuke levantarse de la silla. Sakura posó su sorprendida mirada en ese demonio de cabellos azabaches, quien ni la miró pues estaba centrado en Suigetsu.

-Quedamos en eso entonces.- le dijo en tono neutro. Suigetsu asintió.

-Seguiremos en contacto. ¿Estás en...?

-Donde siempre.- le interrumpió Sasuke.

Suigetsu asintió de nuevo dando a entender que sabía a lo que se refería. Sakura miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender de qué estaban hablando. Estaba abriendo la boca para preguntar cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió del bar sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla o, tan solo, despedirse de ella. Sakura bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la altura de su corazón, el cual ahora le oprimía como si una prensa lo estuviera aplastando. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo de allí llorando como una niña.

-No le des importancia, después de tantos milenios no va a cambiar.- oyó de pronto decir a Suigetsu. Sakura lo miró con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, él por su parte le sonreía abiertamente como intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- Ven aquí a mi vera, hanyō, te invito a una copa. A ver si el alcohol te ayuda a olvidar a ese mentecato malhumorado.- comentó guiñándole un ojo- Aunque sigo sin saber qué le ves en realidad...

Sakura sonrió ante el particular carácter de Suigetsu. Él también era una de los pocos que no la discriminaban por su condición. Así que aceptó su invitación y se sentó a esperar que le trajera su copa. A pesar de todo, ella seguía sintiéndose destrozada debido a ese par de fríos ojos color ónix que nunca se iban de su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un aparato comenzó a pitar con insistencia, varias personas comenzaron a gritar con histerismo. Tsunade reaccionó con rapidez dando órdenes con voz firme e intentando que se calmaran. Se acercó al herido, usó sus poderes angélicos para examinar sus constantes vitales. No recibió buenas señales.

-¿Qué sientes Tsunade?- le dijo la dueña del refugio subterráneo con voz estoica.

-Nada bueno.- admitió de mala gana- Su corazón comienza a pararse.

-Arréglalo.- le ordenó haciendo que la rubia se cabreara.

-¿¡Crees que no lo intento!?- le gritó- ¡Todos alejaos! Necesito espacio.

Al segundo, todo el mundo se había apartado y se callaron para no alterar al ángel mientras hacía acopio de sus poderes. Sentía que se le iba y por más que no intentaba parecía que no diera resultado. Un instante más tarde se escuchó un alarmante pitido, el cual provenía de la máquina del electrocardiograma. Tsunade soltó una maldición al verlo plano y sentir que efectivamente el corazón se le acababa de parar. La alta rubia hizo acopio de sus poderes sanadores, insuflándole tanta energía como le era posible al corazón intentando que volviera a latir. No había reacción e intuía que su respiración no tardaría en pararse.

-¡Se nos ha ido!- gritó a la mujer de negra cabellera.

-¡Hazle volver! ¡No podemos permitirnos que muera definitivamente!

-¡Lo intento!- gritó exasperada Tsunade- Pero por alguna razón mis poderes parecen no traspasarse y curarle.

-¡Pues piensa en algo, tú eres la experta curandera! ¡Y HAZLO RÁPIDO!

"_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._", pensó cabreada Tsunade. Sabía la importancia de salvar la vida de esa persona. Ahora ni su corazón ni sus pulmones funcionaban, desde un punto de vista médico se podría decir que ya había fallecido, pero Tsunade seguía usando sus poderes para reactivar tanto su corazón como sus pulmones. Tras unos minutos de esfuerzos infructuosos, el ángel estaba por darse por vencida. Estaba ya por dejar de gastar sus energías y alejarse del cadáver, cuando de pronto todos los seres sobrenaturales sintieron algo extraño procedente del mismo. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, sintieron un enorme poder emergiendo del cuerpo el cual comenzó a iluminarse. Primero con un pequeño fulgor que en cuestión de dos segundos se intensificó de tal manera que todos se vieron obligados a taparse los ojos, pues no eran capaces de ver nada. En cuanto sintieron que esa luz cegadora había desaparecido todos contuvieron un grito ahogado...

... ¡El cuerpo había desaparecido!

No había ni rastro de él, como si se hubiese volatilizado, como si en realidad nunca hubiese estado allí. Se había ido. Todo el mundo en la sala estaba consternado y sin saber qué hacer. Tsunade estaba muda del asombro, y la mujer de negra cabellera estaba seria e inmutable pero tras esa fachada en sus ojos podía verse una furia incontrolable luchando por emerger. Justo cuando la mujer estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar, el anciano humano que estaba con ella dio un paso al frente y le habló con voz serena:

-Mi señora, tomad aire.- le dijo calmadamente.

Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento al ver su osadía, sabían de sobra que ella no era una persona que le gustara que le dijeran cómo debía actuar. Sorprendentemente, ella no estalló en cólera sino que se giró tranquilamente y su rostro pareció suavizarse al mirar al anciano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

-Parecer ser que al final el resultado no ha sido el esperado, pero no debéis temer ya que esto solo conllevará un ligero reajuste de planes.

-¿Un pequeño reajuste?- gritó de pronto Tsunade, sorprendiendo a todos por su tono- ¡El cuerpo acaba de desaparecer frente a nuestras narices!

-Sin embargo,- contestó el hombre tranquilamente- su vida ha sido satisfactoriamente restaurada.

-¿Cómo lo...?- comenzó a decir Tsunade pero fue interrumpida por un gesto de la mujer de pelo azabache.

-¿Sientes su aura?- preguntó mirando directamente al anciano, quien asintió al segundo.

-Si me lo permitís, mi señora, yo mismo iré en su busca y me aseguraré de que llegue sin problemas.- la mujer asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se inclinó en señal de cortesía- Solo una cosa más, mi señora... ¿Podría llevar _eso_ conmigo?

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Tapasa.- le dijo dando a entender su acuerdo.

Y dicho esto, el hombre se marchó en la búsqueda de _aquél_ objeto solicitado antes de ir a buscar al recién desaparecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba llegando a la puerta de su apartamento en Ankara. Estaba muy mosqueado y tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien. Suspiró con pesadez. ¿Cómo se le habría podido ocurrir a esa idiota liarla de esa manera? Solo tenía que estarse quietecita en el hotel y esperar a que vinieran por ella. Pero no, tenía que irse con ese demonio que le había dicho que era un ángel. "_Estúpida._", fue lo único que vino a la mente del moreno, "_Y encima podía ver el aura de otros seres. Al menos se le podría haber ocurrido la brillante idea de comprobarlo. Niña tonta._", Sasuke estaba que le salía el humo por las orejas mientras cogía las llaves de su pequeño apartamento. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió una repentina y dolorosa quemazón en la palma derecha. El dolor era tan agudo que se le cayeron las llaves al suelo mientras siseaba debido a la terrible molestia que le suponía. Agarró su muñeca derecha con la otra mano en un acto reflejo. Entonces dio la vuelta a la palma y lo que vio lo hizo palidecer.

"_Imposible._", pensó atónito.

De pronto sintió una extraña aura procedente de su piso, lo que le hizo que de pusiera en guardia. Mientras recogía las llaves con la mano derecha, la cual aún le dolía a horrores, para introducirlas en la cerradura, llevaba su mano izquierda la empuñadura de su espada. Al abrir la puerta estaba con la espada al frente pero al ver lo que allí se hallaba la bajó de inmediato. Su expresión de cautela se vio sustituida por una de rabia contenida.

-Imposible...- repitió en un susurro.

Miró la figura que se encontraba frente a él mientras rápidamente cerraba la puerta por si aparecían unos ojos curiosos e imprevistos. Conteniendo su rabia tanto como pudo dijo:

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

* * *

><p>*<strong>Hanyō<strong>: son seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de _Yōkai_ (apariciones, espíritus, demonios o monstruos) lo que lo convierte en un ser híbrido perteneciente a la mitología japonesa.

****Hantenyō**: palabra de mi invención destinada paraa referirme a los híbridos de ángeles y demonios que tienen las esencias angélicas y demoníacas en equilibrio, está deformada a partir de la palabra _Hanyō_. Proviene de las palabras japonesas: _Han_, que significa "mitad"; _Ten_, de "tenshi" (ángel en japonés); _Yō_, de "Yōkai".

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno... Aquí os espero ahora todos vuestros cuchillos por lo que le acabo de hacer a Hinata. Pero no os paséis que sino os quedáis sin conti jeje =P<p>

No recuerdo bien quién me pidió que Sakura y Naruto aparecieran en la historia, pero ya los he introducido. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y del resto también por supuesto. Así como espero que os hayan gustado las apariciones de otros conocidos personajes... y otros que están por desvelarse ;)

_**Neko-chan**_ me alegra que me digas que esta historia te gusta mucho aunque no sé si podría compararla con la de Laura, para mí ella es inigualable. Además, como habrás comprobado en este capítulo, ya comienzo a marcar claras diferencias con respecto a la historia original. A partir de aquí la cosa ya va a cambiar radicalmente.


	10. Capítulo 8: Renacimiento

Tras varios meses sin dar señales de vida, en los que la inspiración y el tiempo brillaron por su ausencia, finalmente he conseguido terminar la conti. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones al respecto ;)

**Algunas ideas de esta historia no me pertenecen, son cración de Laura Gallego.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>La oscuridad lo envuelve todo. No hay lugar al que mirar porque nada puede ser contemplado en ese lóbrego paraje. Ni tierra ni cielo. Ni montañas, mares o ríos. Ni una brisa, ni una corriente, ni un ruido de clase alguna. Nada. No hay signos de vida en aquel sitio.<p>

Pero allí hay _algo_.

Flota en aquel espacio en el cual parece no existir la gravedad. A la deriva sin rumbo fijo, pues tampoco sabe dónde se encuentra ni a dónde podría ir. Todo es confuso. No sabe cómo ha dado a parar a ese sombrío lugar que le hace despertar sus peores temores. Pero lo que más le inquieta es que desconoce el modo de salir de allí. Intenta atisbar algún rayo de luz al que seguir, pero nada. Intenta oír algún sonido que le guié, pero es inútil. Intenta sentir la más mínima brisa que le indique el camino al exterior, pero nada se puede advertir. ¿Es que acaso no podía sentir nada? Sí, sí que podía, comprende de repente. Le llegan sensaciones cuyo origen no logra identificar claramente.

¿Dolor? ¿Agonía? ¿Miedo?

Tantas emociones juntas le hacen aumentar su confusión. ¿De dónde provienen? No lo sabe, pero de algún modo comprende que le pertenecen. Que son _suyas_. Intenta enfocarse en esas sensaciones, agudizarlas con la esperanza de que sean su vía de escape de esa oscura prisión a la que ha llegado sin saber cómo. Poco a poco, nuevas percepciones le van llegando. Voces, ¿quizás? Sí, definitivamente son voces. Pero no las conoce y no es capaz de entender lo que dicen. Hay varias voces diferentes, pareciera que estuvieran alteradas por algo. El qué, no lo sabe. De pronto hay gritos y el dolor le invade. Es un dolor agudo y punzante. Le atraviesa por completo, atroz y violentamente. Como si le hubiesen clavado una daga al rojo vivo en el pecho. Se siente como si se moviese aunque no esté haciendo nada por conseguir tal fin, pero _siente_ que va a alguna parte. Percibe como si hubiese dos fuerzas en lucha, tirando de su ser a direcciones completamente opuestas. Una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. Como si estuvieran jugando al sokatira* y su ser fuese el pañuelo que se encuentra en el centro que ayuda a determinar cuál de los dos equipos va ganando terreno. Los dos equipos parecen parejos, pero de pronto parece como si una parte de la soga se hubiese partido.

Comienza a elevarse lentamente, pero ahora no siente miedo. De hecho ahora siente que una extraña paz le invade, así como una dulce calidez. Nota algo parecido a los rayos del sol bañar todo su cuerpo, aunque no puede ver nada pues sigue en ese mundo oscuro. Cree oír unas voces conocidas que hace mucho que no escucha, a pesar de que lo deseaba con toda su alma. Intenta avanzar más rápido en la dirección de esas voces. Cuando de pronto...

... Algo parecido a un cable de acero le agarra firmemente.

Siente otro dolor punzante en alguna parte de su ser, aunque es tan intenso que no es capaz de dilucidar dónde. Ese cable empieza a tirar con fuerza hacia abajo alejándole de esas voces que tanto ansía escuchar de cerca. Al llegar a cierto punto de la bajada, capta las otras voces que previamente había escuchado. Parecen incluso más alteradas que momentos antes. Pero sigue bajando y bajando hasta que otra voz, que no esperaba oír, llega hasta sus oídos:

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada más abrir los ojos me encuentro con un rostro conocido. Mi visión aún es deficiente, pero sé quién es. Sin embargo, me encuentro en una especie de estado de estupor y sigo sin poder reaccionar. Le veo suspirar y creo apreciar que cierra una puerta. Cierro los ojos, me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Todos los recuerdos son confusos y no soy capaz de sacar nada en claro. A medida que pasan los segundos soy capaz de ir recuperando mis sentidos. Me encuentro en un lugar cómodo, suave y mullido, quizás un sofá que por el tacto parece ser de piel. Abro los ojos de nuevo lentamente, para que la luz no me ciegue de nuevo, y ya no tengo la visión borrosa. Ahora le veo frente a mí, no se le ve de buen humor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?

Su voz suena algo distinta pero en cierto modo la reconozco. Quizás es que mi sentido del oído no funciona perfectamente todavía. Pero, ¿qué me ha sucedido para que me deje en este estado? La cabeza todavía me da vueltas, no recuerdo nada.

-Contéstame de una vez.- ordena con irritación.

-¿S-Sasuke?- es lo único que puedo balbucear.

Él suspira, como intentando controlarse, y me mira con marcada molestia. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Ni que le hubiera hecho algo para que se ponga así...

-Lo diré por última vez y más te vale responderme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijiste que no saliera de la habitación.- tras una pausa de un par de minutos, es lo único que atino a responder.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la _suite_.- su tono de voz se muestra más irritado- le miro sin comprender. Suspira con irritación - Mira dónde estás.- me ordena no muy agradablemente.

Le miro sin comprender pero hago lo que me dice. Al segundo me quedo anonadada. Me encuentro en un pequeño piso, la estancia en la que me encuentro no superará los veinte metros cuadrados. Parece la típica casa americana, con la cocina abierta al salón y al comedor. Hay una isla con algunos taburetes en los que sentarse a comer, la campana de la cocina está sobre ésta justo sobre la vitrocerámica. Justo detrás está el fregadero, una gran encimera de granito de color blanco, un frigorífico enorme de dos puertas entre varios electrodomésticos. Como suponía me encuentro sobre un sofá de tres plazas con chaise longue, es de color negro y se ve que está hecho de piel natural; frente al sofá hay una enorme tele de plasma sobre un sencillo mueble de color caoba. Al lado izquierdo del sofá hay una mesa de madera redonda con cuatro sillas alrededor. Hay una lámpara colgante justo sobre el centro de la mesa, tiene una simple pantalla redonda que parece hecha con papel de arroz de color crema, marco con revestimiento de acerco y el cubre cables parece hecho también de dicho material. A la izquierda de la mesa, quedando de frente respecto a la cocina, hay una puerta que está cerrada y a la derecha de la misma hay otra puerta cerrada. Deben ser el dormitorio y el baño. No hay mucha decoración, las paredes son blancas. Ni cuadros ni fotos. Apenas hay alfombras o manteles. Es una decoración simple y sórdida.

-¿D-dónde e-estoy?- le pregunto confusa.

-Estás en _mi_ apartamento.- responde entre él dientes, le miro con la boca abierta- Pero la pregunta de millón es: ¿cómo es posible que estés _precisamente tú_ aquí?

-¡Oye!- protesto poniéndome en pie. Sasuke me mira mientras se sienta sobre uno de los taburetes de la isla. Sus ojos muestran su completa molestia- Habrá sido cosa tuya,- le acuso- me habrás vuelto a dar una de esas pócimas vuestras para dormir y...

-Si ese fuera el caso,- me interrumpe- no estaría confuso porque estuvieras aquí. ¿No crees?

-Entonces habrá sido...

-Cállate.- me ordena de malos modos, interrumpiéndome de nuevo. Ahora soy yo la que comienza a enfadarse- El único motivo por el que me sorprende verte es porque te mataron.

Eso hace que me quede muda y que todo el enojo que sentía se evapore en un segundo. Me he quedado helada, sin saber siquiera qué pensar. Siento que mis piernas fallan y no soy capaz de tenerme en pie. Suerte que me encuentro justo al lado del sofá o de lo contrario habría caído al suelo. Le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Mientes...- le digo en un hilo de voz.

-Encontré tu cadáver poco después de que Mark te lanzara desde el acantilado.

En ese momento todo aparece en mi mente a tropel. Todo pasa tan deprisa que me viene un repentino dolor de cabeza. El enviado de Miguel, la huída del hotel, el helicóptero, Mark empujándome y la caída al vacío.

Y luego oscuridad.

Me quedo sin aliento por un instante. Mi corazón late desbocado. Me tengo que llevar las manos a la cabeza debido al agudo dolor que ahora siento. Pasan unos minutos hasta que soy capaz de recordar todo y el dolor remite. Sasuke no se ha movido ni un milímetro y tampoco ha abierto la boca. Se le ve molesto por algo pero no consigo adivinar qué puede ser. Está más serio de lo habitual, meditabundo. Vuelvo mi vista al suelo y me llevo de nuevo las manos a la cabeza. Siento mi cuerpo sólido y sin heridas aparentes. Si es verdad que caí desde varios miles de metros de altura, no sólo tendría que estar muerta sino que mi cuerpo debería estar del todo destrozado por la caída.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que estoy viva?- mi voz es apenas un susurro.

-¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa? Además tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. No dispongo de tiempo que perder en...

Sé que sigue hablando pero sus palabras me parecen distantes y vacías. Intento comprender qué ha pasado, por qué estoy viva. Pero todo sigue confuso desde la caída por el precipicio. Todo es borroso y confuso, como si en mi memoria hubiese una enorme laguna negra que soy incapaz de clarificar. Miro mis manos intentando comprobar que efectivamente son sólidas y no transparentes, por si por algún casual hubiese vuelto como un fantasma pero pensara que en realidad sigo viva. En eso veo algo extraño en mi palma izquierda que me hace palidecer y me dé un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Q-qué es esto?- digo con voz temblorosa.

-¡Me cago en la puta!- oigo exclamar a Sasuke.

En un segundo se encuentra a mi lado cogiéndome de la mano izquierda con brusquedad. Su actitud no me sorprende, no así su forma de hablar. Si bien alguna vez le había escuchado maldecir en voz baja, esta es la primera vez que le oigo usar ese tipo de lenguaje a voz en grito cuando está cerca de mí.

-¡Ey! ¡Suelta, me haces daño!- le digo intentando soltarme.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- me increpa señalando a la marca de mi palma.

-¡No lo sé! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo tenía.

-Estas marcas no aparecen porque sí.- su voz calmada se ha ido, ahora es de furia.

-¡Yo no sé nada!- me defiendo, intentando apartarlo insistentemente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta de repente sorprendido.

Le miro sin comprender hasta que sigo su mirada. Está mirando mis muñecas. Y ahí es cuando compruebo que la chaqueta del mi chándal se ha echado un poco hacia atrás, mostrando un poco del talismán que me entregó aquel faquir en Agra. Sasuke aparta la manga de la chaqueta con brusquedad, dejando al descubierto la pulsera de plata que está en mi muñeca izquierda. Abro la boca de la impresión puesto que ha cambiado. Recuerdo cómo era cuando me la entregó ese faquir: una pulsera de plata de unos tres centímetros de ancho, dos pequeñas franjas en ambos bordes con unos grabados de significado desconocido para mí −identificados por el faquir como textos del libro de los Vedas−, y con dos dibujos en medio, uno a la izquierda (un padma, o flor de loto) y el otro a la derecha (la estrella de Laksmí) dejando en medio un espacio sin grabar. Al menos antes estaba sin grabar... Ahora en ese lugar donde antes había un hueco, ahora tiene el símbolo del _Om_** en un tono dorado resplandeciente, casi parece emitir un leve fulgor. ¿Cuándo ha aparecido eso ahí? Miro en ese momento a Sasuke y le veo apretar los dientes.

-Aquella tarde en Agra.- concluye entre dientes, como si ya hubiera hecho en su cerebro todas las asociaciones y comprendiera de qué va el tema. Me mira a los ojos, por un momento creo apreciar que son rojos pero en seguida veo que son tan negros como siempre. Me alza la muñeca dejando la pulsera a la altura de mis ojos- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- niego con la cabeza al oírle. Trago saliva al notar incrementar su furia- No me jodas Hinata y respóndeme.

-Lo prometí.- digo asustada.

Sasuke emite otro suspiro de irritación y cierra los otros. Intenta normalizar su respiración en un intento por calmarse. Cuando lo hace ha recuperado su típico semblante serio e inalterable y me mira a los ojos con frialdad, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. En ese momento alza su palma derecha y veo una marca.

-Es...- trago saliva, no salgo de mi estupor- igual que... la mía.

La marca que hay en nuestras palmas está formada por tres óvalos con los extremos en punta, unidos por uno de sus extremos y rodeada por un círculo cerrado. Reconozco este símbolo en televisión, concretamente de la serie de _Embrujadas_. Aunque no sé ni cómo se llama y de dónde procede ya que no me suena de ningún símbolo del hinduismo o budismo. Sasuke parece notar mi confusión ya que suelta un suspiro hastiado.

-Es el símbolo o nudo de _Triqueta***_. Es un talismán de origen celta que simboliza la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento.- me explica.

-¿Celta?- repito confusa- No lo entiendo... Esto no tiene que ver con la pulsera entonces. En ella hay símbolos hindúes.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- me dice mirándome como si fuera tonta- El que procedan de dos culturas diferentes no significa que no se puedan mezclar sus magias.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso no viene al caso.- replica él de malos modos- Lo que quiero averiguar ahora es cómo demonios tengo yo también el nudo grabado en mi palma.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Eres un demonio, deshazte de él.

-Si pudiera lo habría hecho ya.- responde como si estuviera hablado con alguien corto de mente. Eso hace que me ofenda.

-¡Oye!- grito ofendida.

-Esto,- dice alzado la mano marcada y pasando de mí- no aparece porque sí e implica ciertas cosas que no me gustan especialmente.

-¿Cómo qué?- le pregunto refunfuñando. Sasuke suelta un suspiro irritado.

-No puedes verlo. Lo que me faltaba...- se queja en un susurro.

-¿Ver qué?- le pregunto nerviosa.

Sasuke suelta un suspiro cansado y señala su palma marcada. Frunzo el ceño por la confusión y miro mi propia palma. Miro el nudo de Triqueta con atención, intentando ver lo que sea que debiera ver. De pronto veo como una especie de hilo rojo que "sale" de la marca, se enrolla alrededor de mi mano y se dirige hacia la palma de Sasuke y se enrolla alrededor de ésta.

-¿Qué es ese hilo rojo?- pregunto asustada.

-Así que resulta que sí puedes verlo.- suspira disgustado- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

-¿Eso a qué viene?- inquiero molesta.

-Porque resulta que ver este tipo de cosas no es algo que el común de los mortales podáis hacer, incluso los mestizos.- me responde como si fuera tonta, avivando mi irritación- Y solo alguien increíblemente torpe o estúpido bloquearía sus propias habilidades.

A pesar del insulto sus palabras consiguen que me sienta tremendamente confusa. Jamás he bloqueado mis poderes, ni tan siquiera sé cómo hacerlo. ¿A santo de qué me viene con esas? Es cierto que no vi su aura ni ese extraño hilo rojo hasta que me concentré, pero eso solo quiere decir que mis poderes son muy débiles no que los bloquee.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido. No sé cómo bloquear mis poderes. El problema que tengo es que son muy leves en comparación con los de otros mestizos.- admito a regañadientes.

-¿Esa es la mentira que te repites a ti misma?- me pregunta enarcando una ceja- Déjame que sea yo quien te quite esa venda de los ojos. Siento tus poderes en estado latente, me di cuenta desde la primera vez que nos vimos. No comprendía el motivo por el que te bloqueabas porque eran bastante impresionantes considerando que eres medio humana. Creo habértelo dicho en otra ocasión.

-Pues no.- refunfuño por lo bajo como una niña pequeña.

Pero entonces viene a mi mente cuando desperté en la habitación del hotel de mi misterioso protector. En esa ocasión Sasuke hizo también otros comentarios similares pero yo pensé que estarían destinados a hacerme sentir mejor, ni por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera sincero conmigo. _Has de saber que creo que tienes una gran fuerza interior, para ser una humana. Pareces hecha de otra pasta. Lo siento en tu aura._ Eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Espera... sí me lo dijiste. Aquella mañana en el hotel de Isparta.- admito tras recordarlo.

-¿Lo ves?- sonríe él triunfante- No soy tan despiadado como crees. Hasta soy capaz de echarte un piropo.- replica con esa mueca burlona tan característica suya.

Muy a mi pesar acabo sonriendo. "_¡Ni se te ocurra permitir que te caiga bien!_", me recrimina mi mente, "_Recuerda que es un demonio despiadado que ha matado en miles de ocasiones a lo largo de los siglos._". Eso cierto pero a pesar de todo me ha ayudado. Por motivos egoístas, vale, pero me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo. A pesar de todo borro mi sonrisa casi en seguida y me centro de nuevo en ese hilo rojo.

-Entonces,- comienzo retomando la conversación- ¿qué es este hilo?

-Pues es mi condena si no averiguo por qué ha aparecido.- responde recuperando la seriedad.

-¿Condena?- repito aterrada.

-No en el sentido literal. No es que me vaya a matar.- sus palabras me tranquilizan y suelto un suspiro aliviado, pero él no ha terminado de hablar- Sin embargo, el que los dos tengamos la misma marca y que el hilo de unión haya aparecido...

-¿Hilo de unión?- le interrumpo. Él me dirige una mirada envenenada, obviamente está muy molesto por la interrupción. Desvío la mirada al acto.

-En efecto, así se llama.- dice advirtiéndome con la mirada que no le vuelva a interrumpir- Este hilo viene formado por la magia de esa pulsera tuya y por las marcas de nuestras palmas. Y, como bien se puede deducir por el nombre, ahora los dos estamos vinculados.

-¿Vinculados? ¿Cómo?

Él me mira directamente a los ojos con intensidad, lo que hace que me incomode. Parece estar barajando todas las posibilidades. Entrecierra los ojos y me habla con voz seria:

-Hinata te voy a hacer una pregunta y más te vale que la respuesta sea "No". Quiero pensar que ni tú serías capaz de hacer una estupidez así.

-¡Oye!- protesto por enésima vez. Ya me estoy hartando de sus insultos, pero para no perder la costumbre Sasuke pasa de mí.

-Dime que no has hecho alguna promesa del estilo: "Juro que no descansaré hasta vengar la muerte de mi familia", mientras llevabas puesta esa pulsera.

Desvío la mirada y guardo silencio. Esa debe ser una respuesta bastante elocuente porque Sasuke suelta una sonora maldición.

-Idiota.

-Escucha listillo- salto desatando toda la irritación acumulada- no sé casi nada sobre magia ¿vale? Mi madre nos mantuvo alejadas a mi hermana y a mí de todo eso. No esperes que sepa que un pensamiento como ese se convierta en _esto_.- le suelto alzando la palma marcada.

-Mal hecho. Nunca está de más ser cauto. Ya conoces el refrán: _Hombre precavido vale por dos_. Y en mi mundo esa puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto ¿no? Además creo que no estás del todo seguro de que sea eso ¿no es así? Por alguna razón has pensado que ese juramento era la opción más probable.- razono a raíz de sus reacciones anteriores- ¿Crees que puede haber otro motivo y que se pueda romper el vínculo?

Veo que hace una mueca y un tic nervioso aparece en su mentón. Mala señal.

-Cuéntame con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó.- me ordena sin contestar a mi pregunta.

Estoy a punto de hablar cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, sorprendidos. Bueno a mí me parece lógico que yo lo esté pero ¿por qué Sasuke también ha fruncido el ceño debido a la llamada? ¿Acaso no esperaba a nadie? Antes de que pueda preguntarle nada extiende la palma y un cuchillo aparece volando en su mano. Sin hacer el menor ruido se acerca a la puerta, espada en mano, y abre prudentemente. No puedo reprimir un grito de sorpresa al ver a quien se encuentra en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Tapasa!- grito levantándome del sofá en que me encontraba.

-¿Le conoces?- me pregunta Sasuke enmascarando rápidamente su sorpresa.

-Sí... él... él...- no me salen las palabras. Solo atino a levantar el brazo izquierdo mostrado la pulsera. Por suerte Sasuke me entiende, ya que cambia por completo su actitud.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunta al faquir con voz siniestra.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Acompañadme, la señora quiere veros a ambos.

En ese momento se da la vuelta y comienza a andar hacia el ascensor sin decir una palabra. Sasuke y yo cruzamos una mirada. No estoy segura de fiarme de Tapasa y creo que Sasuke siente lo mismo. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, guarda la espada y me indica con un movimiento de cabeza que le siga. Salgo corriendo tras él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos encontramos de camino a alguna parte en un coche enorme. Es como una limusina, no podemos ver al conductor pues la separación está puesta, tiene los asientos en forma de L y me parece que hay un minibar. A pesar de todo parece estar blindado y tiene los cristales tintados, no podemos ni ver el exterior por lo que no sé a dónde nos dirigimos. Nadie habla desde que nos fuimos del apartamento de Sasuke. Ambos estamos sentados uno junto al otro en los asientos que están frente al panel que separa el compartimento del conductor, mientras que Tapasa está en el lateral. Se respira un ambiente tenso, al menos en lo que respecta a Sasuke y a mí. El faquir tiene los ojos cerrados y parece sumido en un trance, aunque no lo podría asegurar con toda certeza. Pasados unos instantes vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira con una sonrisa amable. Por alguna extraña razón me relajo. _"¿¡Pero qué haces inconsciente!?_", me recrimina mi mente, "_¡Podría ser tu enemigo!_". Y sé que es cierto pero mientras mi mente me pone a caldo, mi cuerpo se relaja inexplicablemente.

-Acabo de recordar, querida, que tengo algo que por derecho te pertenece.

Su voz es serena y tranquilizadora, pero intento por todos los medios mantener cierto recelo. A saber qué es en realidad la pulsera que me dio. Veo que se agacha y abre un compartimento secreto que había justo bajo su asiento. Suelto una exclamación ahogada al ver qué es lo que me entrega. Creí haberlo perdido para siempre...

-La espada de Lahatiel.- me dice reverentemente mientras me la entrega.

-Gracias...- es lo único que atino a decir mientras se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Él hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y todo vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Tapasa parece sumirse de nuevo en un trance mientras que Sasuke parece estar estudiando todo con lupa. Yo solo abrazo la espada de mi madre, rezando que no vaya a tener que utilizarla allá donde nos estén llevando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de un trayecto interminable, el coche parece tomar de repente una pronunciada pendiente descendente, lo que hace que me tenga que agarrar al pasamano. Tras lo que parece una eternidad volvemos a andar llano durante lo que parece un trayecto sin fin. Por fin el coche se detiene y oímos que el conductor se baja. Tapasa parece salir del trance y sale del coche indicándonos con un gesto que le sigamos. Con el cuerpo en tensión bajo del vehículo. Seguimos a Tapasa que nos guía a través de unos túneles subterráneos. El lugar parece un laberinto. A medida que avanzamos vamos viendo alguna que otra puerta y se escucha ocasionalmente el lejano rumor de conversaciones. Tras unos instantes deambulando, tengo la impresión de habernos perdido aunque Tapasa avanza seguro de sus pasos. Miro de reojo a Sasuke. Está serio, como es habitual en él, y mira de vez en cuando a su alrededor como si esperase una emboscada o algo así. Después de un rato llegamos hasta un callejón sin salida en el que solo hay una puerta al final del mismo. Tapasa la abre y nos indica que esperemos, tras lo cual entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta. No soy capaz de escuchar nada. ¿Podrá Sasuke? Le miro de nuevo y parece que su ceño fruncido se ha acentuado. Eso contesta a mi pregunta. Debe haber una poderosa magia que bloquea sus capacidades. En un par de minutos Tapasa sale de nuevo por la puerta. Todavía mira hacia atrás.

-En seguida los haré venir, mi señora.- dice a quien sea que esté dentro. Entonces me mira y sonríe- Ya podéis pasar. Mi señora quiere hablar un momento a solas con los dos antes de que los otros lleguen.

Sin decir una palabra Sasuke se dirige a la puerta mientras Tapasa se va hacia la salida del callejón. Yo me quedo quieta, dudando sobre qué hacer. El faquir me mira y me sonríe afable, animándome a seguir. Como temo lo que pudiera sucederme, sigo corriendo a Sasuke y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Nada más fijarme en la persona que nos espera no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. Es preciosa. La mujer que está frente a nosotros es alta, un poco más que Sasuke. Va vestida con un simple vestido largo y negro, sin adornos, que parece de gasa. Su pelo el largo y rizado, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, y es de un color tan negro que resulta increíble que parezca brillar con luz propia cuando las luces de la estancia se reflejan en él. Su piel parece tan delicada como la porcelana y tiene un deje moreno que se ve que es natural y no debido a haber tomado el sol. Pero a pesar de esa hermosa fachada hay algo que me hace temblar de forma involuntaria. Son sus ojos... De un color marrón tan oscuro que casi parecen negros y muestran una frialdad que bastaría una mirada para acobardar al más valiente. Tras hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarme, veo con meridiana claridad unas alas negras que la identifican como un demonio. No son alas físicas, tan solo son retazos de su esencia demoníaca que no le caben en su cuerpo de apariencia humana. Me sorprende poder verlas tan bien, nunca me había pasado. Cuando esa demonio habla su voz suena autoritaria, como si estuviera habituada a que todos cumplieran sus mandatos sin rechistar:

-Hacía tiempo que quería conocerte, Hinata Hyūga. Al fin veo el rostro de quien tantos problemas me ha causado. ¿Es acaso un defecto de familia el hacer estupideces?

Eso me ofende profundamente y estoy a punto de replicarle cuando siento que Sasuke me agarra del brazo. Giro la cabeza para mirarle y le veo negar con la cabeza, a la vez que siento que su mirada me advierte que no lo haga. Eso me recuerda cuando fuimos a ver a Nergal, entonces él también me advirtió que no lo desafiara. En ese momento también recuerdo lo que supuso su "ataque" a mi aura y que esa mujer que tengo frente a mí es un demonio de la talla de Agliareth, puede que incluso más poderosa. Así que respiro profundamente e intento calmarme y morderme la lengua para no decir nada que nos ponga en peligro.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- inquiere la mujer. Yo me niego a contestar- Como quieras. De todas formas no creas que sólo tengo críticas para ti.- en ese instante mira a Sasuke- Contigo estoy muy decepcionada. Esperaba que fueras más eficiente. Tu misión era protegerla y no sólo dejaste que la hirieran, sino que _murió_.- añade con un deje amenazador que hace que tiemble como una hoja, pero Sasuke mantiene el tipo. Si el aura de esa mujer le afecta, no lo deja ver.

-Evidentemente quedó en estado catatónico porque, por lo que puedo ver, ahora mismo se haya frente a nosotros respirando tranquilamente.

Su réplica hace que contenga el aliento. ¿No me acaba de advertir hace un rato que no le replicara? ¿Está loco o qué? Miro alternativamente a ambos demonios que parecen estar en pleno duelo de miradas. El ambiente está tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Tras soltar un hondo suspiro, la mujer vuelve a tomar la palabra:

-Está viva gracias al talismán que le hice entregar a Tapasa. Y sí, es cierto que cuando cayó por el acantilado el talismán la dejó en un estado parecido a la muerte para proteger su consciente del dolor de los golpes. Pero,- añade antes de permitir que Sasuke le rebatiera de nuevo- cuando llegó a nuestras instalaciones hubo un momento en que ella se fue definitivamente.

-¿Q-qué... q-qué quiere de-decir?- me atrevo a preguntar entre tartamudeos.

-Quiero decir que efectivamente moriste.- me contesta ella sin muestra alguna de piedad- Durante unos minutos estuviste muerta y por poco te vas por el túnel de luz.

-¿Y cómo es que volvió?- pregunta entonces Sasuke. Yo estoy lívida, no puedo ni hablar.

-Ya sabes la respuesta. ¿Acaso buscas una confirmación?- pregunta ella en tono irónico. Sasuke frunce aún más el ceño- Sí, es lo que tú piensas. Aquella tarde en Agra, justo después de que Tapasa entregara mi presente a Hinata, tú la cogiste de la muñeca para obligarla a volver al hotel. En ese instante ambos sentisteis una quemazón extraña...

-En efecto. Pero pensé que sería un acto reflejo de sus poderes.- explica Sasuke con seriedad.

-En parte así fue.

-Y la otra parte...- comienza a decir Sasuke.

-Eso debe a _ella_.- replica mirándome significativamente.

-¿Y-yo?- pregunto asustada- Pero s-si yo n-no...

-No hiciste nada de forma consciente.- me interrumpe ella- Pero inconscientemente pensabas que él era el único que podía ayudarte a cumplir con tu objetivo. Y cuando hiciste tu juramento sellaste el destino de ambos.

-¿C-cómo?

-Ahora estáis vinculados. No podréis separaros más de tres kilómetros el uno del otro. No hasta que sientas que tu juramento ha sido cumplido. Solo entonces se romperá.

-Pero n-no s-sé qué ju-juré e-exactamente...- confieso cada vez más nerviosa.

-Entonces os espera una vida en común muy larga.- concluye sin compasión.

La cabeza me da vueltas y siento que me voy a desmayar. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Acabo de vincularme posiblemente de por vida con un demonio. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Me siento perdida. Miro a Sasuke que está incluso más tenso que antes, parece que las noticias le gustan tanto como a mí. Pero me temo que esto soy yo quien tiene todas las de perder.

-Por favor no seas tan fatalista.- dice una voz masculina desde la puerta.

-Por fin has llegado.- dice la mujer con un tono más dulce.

Sasuke y yo nos giramos para ver al recién llegado. Es un poco más alto que Sasuke y creo que incluso algo más alto que la demonio. Él tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas no se distinguen y no tiene cejas. Lleva pantalones largos oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo y un chaleco gris violáceo. Al verle se hacen notar dos aspectos de su apariencia externa: 1) tiene los párpados ennegrecidos, como si no durmiera lo suficiente; 2) tiene el kanji "amor" en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Sin embargo, lo que más me llama la atención es algo relacionado con su esencia...

-Ángel.- escupe Sasuke como si fuera un insulto.

-Así es.- responde el recién llegado- ¿Te resulta molesto?

-Gaara...- dice en un tono suave y dulce la mujer- No te molestes. Todavía no les he explicado nada sobre nuestra organización.

Ese cambio tan repentino de actitud me hace fruncir el ceño. No es hasta cuando ese tal Gaara se pone al lado de la mujer demonio que veo lo que sucede. Esa forma de mirarse... ¡están enamorados! ¿Cómo es posible? Si ella es un demonio y él es un ángel. Son enemigos mortales. Mi madre me explicó que siempre que un ángel y un demonio se cruzaban les salía el instinto de pelear hasta la muerte. Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que sean pareja?

-Cierra la boca. A ver si te va a entrar alguna mosca.- le oigo burlarse a Sasuke.

-No te extrañes Hinata.- me dice Gaara con una sonrisa casi imperceptible- Las parejas mixtas son inusuales, cierto, pero no es nada por lo que uno deba alarmarse.

-Pero... ¿N-no sois...?

-¿Enemigos?- me pregunta él con un deje irónico en la voz. Yo asiento- En efecto así es. Pero hay veces en la que los instintos pueden ser superados. Aunque nada de esto viene al caso.- dice y mira a la mujer- Nadir, los enemigos están movilizándose.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunta Nadir tras fruncir el ceño.

-Es posible que hayan encontrado el cuerpo de Mark.- dice una voz desde la puerta- Hace como una hora que lo tiré por ahí.

-Así que eres tú Suigetsu. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- comenta Sasuke con voz monocorde.

El recién llegado le sonríe, parece la sonrisa de un tiburón. Se pone al lado de Sasuke y le entrega una espada con su vaina. Sasuke la coge de malos modos y se la coloca a la espalda. El tal Suigetsu alza las manos en señal de rendición pero sigue sonriendo. Al centrarme veo unas alas negras. ¿¡Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí!? ¿Desde cuándo ángeles y demonios trabajan juntos en equipo?

-¿No habrás cometido alguna idiotez?- pregunta amenazadora Nadir.

-No señora. Le he sacado toda la información y he acabado con él con la espada del amigo.- dice con ligereza señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza- Ya sabes que soy muy diligente con mis tareas. No fui en busca unas buenas piernas entre las que acoplarme...

En menos de un segundo vi al tipo con la espada de Sasuke al cuello y atrapado, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. No sé qué ha pasado pero Sasuke parece más que dispuesto a matar a ese demonio.

-Como vuelvas a abrir la boca te juro...

Sasuke no tiene tiempo de continuar porque se la nada aparece una especie de rayo naranja que se dirige directo al él. Sasuke se encara con la nueva aparición. Se oye un coque de espadas aunque casi suena como si de un trueno se tratara. Gaara suelta un suspiro cansado mientras que Nadir parece tener una lucha interna, en la que parece debatir entre matar a todos los presentes por irritarla de esa manera.

-¿Así que tú también estás en el ajo, Naruto?- dice Sasuke entre dientes.

-Pues sí. Y ahora baja la espada y hablemos como seres civilizados. No hay tiempo que perder en rencillas. Mátalo cuando las aguas se calmen.

-¡Oye!- se queja Suigetsu.

Eso parece tranquilizar a Sasuke porque envaina la espada en ese momento, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Suigetsu. El recién llegado hace lo mismo. Tras fijarme en él, veo unas alas blancas. Otro ángel. Esto ya es de locos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Esto...- susurro sin darme cuenta.

De pronto siento cinco pares de ojos todos centrados en mi persona. Eso hace que me ponga muy nerviosa y me sonroje violentamente. Siento mis mejillas arder y bajo la mirada al instante. Pongo las manos a la altura del corazón e intento armarme de valor.

-¿A-alguien me po-podría explicar q-qué su-sucede, p-por favor?

Mi voz es apenas más alta que un susurro, por eso agradezco que tanto ángeles como demonios tengan un oído mucho más fino que el humano. No creo que pudiera hablar más alto aunque me lo propusiera. Me siento avergonzada por mi debilidad. Ni tan siquiera soy capaz de alzar la mirada y hablar mirándoles a la cara. Desearía que esos inesperados golpes de valor me vinieran en este momento, pero como de costumbre la suerte no parece estar de mi lado. Me siento volver a esa etapa de mi niñez cuando mi padre aún vivía. Casi parece que le vaya a volver a escuchar a criticarme por mi timidez y por mi tartamudeo. Por mi debilidad. Pero sé que eso no va a pasar. Ya no.

-Es cierto. Seguramente todavía no has sido informada.- oigo decir a Gaara. Me atrevo a alzar la mirada- Somos una organización que intenta combatir a unos enemigos que, de conseguir sus objetivos, harán que el mundo tal y como lo conocemos deje de existir.

-¿Qué enemigos? ¿Contra qué lucháis exactamente?- pregunta Sasuke colocándose frente a él.

-Eso no os incumbe.- replica Nadir- Solo os diremos que iban a por Lahatiel, tu madre Hinata.

-¿Por qué? No era una luchadora. Lo dejó cuando conoció a mi padre... Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-No intentes saber más de lo que te corresponde.- dice la demonio- Todo será revelado a su debido momento. Por ahora lo que tenemos que averiguar los movimientos del enemigo y adelantarnos a ellos.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- pregunta Sasuke conteniendo como puede su molestia.

-Dado que fallaste en una misión tan sencilla como mantener viva a una humana, te implica y mucho. Te ofrecí una muy buena recompensa un trabajo muy simple y no cumpliste. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- le dice Nadir con frialdad.

-No soy una niñera.- replica él sin amedrentarse.

-Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que quieras disfrutar entre las piernas de una mujer.

De nuevo parece que Sasuke va a saltar. Sus ojos parecen haberse vuelto rojos como la sangre y mira a Nadir de forma amenazante. Nuevamente comienza una batalla de miradas. Sasuke parece estar pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de atacarla, pero está en desventaja numérica. Serían cuatro contra uno, porque yo no es que cuente demasiado. No duraría ni dos segundos en una batalla. Tras unos instantes Sasuke parece decidir que es mejor dejarlo pasar. A pesar de lo cual sigue taladrándola con la mirada.

-Bueeeno, ¿entonces todos amigos?- dice Naruto sonriendo intentando aligerar la tensión que se masca en el ambiente.

Le miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta ligereza después de lo que acaba de pasar? Su sonrisa me recuerda a la de un zorro. Se ha colocado las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonríe como si no pasara nada. Por algún motivo que desconozco, siento que su sonrisa es contagiosa y acabo sonriendo un poco y sintiéndome algo más tranquila.

-No cambiarás nunca, dobe.- le dice Sasuke con expresión aburrida.

-¡Tú tampoco baka!- replica el rubio señalándole con el dedo.

Esa familiaridad con la que se tratan me hace sonreír pero en seguida siento una punzada de dolor. Por alguna razón me han recordado a mi hermana y a mí. Nunca nos insultamos y no es que realmente nos peleáramos. Pero Hanabi siempre que se enfadaba conmigo me "acusaba" señalándome como Naruto acababa de hacer. Siento que las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y lucho por contenerlas. Lo último que quiero es que piensen que me falta un tornillo. De todas maneras parece que nadie ha reparado en mí, como siempre.

-Sasuke tenemos una nueva misión para ti.- dice Gaara retomando la conversación- Dado que estás vinculado con Hinata eso implica que no te puedes alejar de ella. Lo que te pedimos no es mucho, pero esperamos plena dedicación en ello.

-Y que no nos falles otra vez.- añade Nadir, lo que hace que Sasuke se envare de nuevo.

-Seguro que no lo hará.- dice rápidamente Gaara intentando calmar las aguas.

-¿Qué se supone que he de hacer?- pregunta Sasuke entre dientes, contralando su furia.

-Sus poderes han despertado.- dice Gaara señalándome con la cabeza- Desconocemos el motivo por el que estaban sellados pero lo que ha pasado, combinado con el amuleto protector de Nadir, han provocado que despierten. Aunque parece que sigue sin ser consciente de ello.

-¿Y por qué motivo debo hacerlo yo? Ella es medio ángel, un ángel debería encargarse de ello.

-Eso es lo que pretendíamos.- dice Nadir entre dientes- Pero _alguien_- refunfuña mirando a Sasuke- hizo que los planes se tuvieran que adaptar a las nuevas circunstancias.

-¿Me ibais a vincular con alguien?- pregunto rápidamente antes de que Sasuke se decida por atacar definitivamente a Nadir.

-Sí, conmigo.- responde Naruto.

-¿Por qué?- les pregunto.

-Pertenezco al coro de las Virtudes, como tu madre.- me revela Naruto sonriendo.

-Pero tú vas y eliges a un demonio como enlace. ¡Y encima a menudo elemento! Parecías tener mejor gusto.- comenta Suigetsu riendo entre dientes.

-Yo no elegí nada...- replico en un susurro.

-Suigetsu si valoras algo tu miserable existencia...

-Basta.- interrumpe Nadir a Sasuke. No ha alzado la voz pero la amenaza implícita que transmite esa mera palabra es suficiente para hacer que todos nos callemos.

-Gracias.- suspira Gaara aliviado- Dado que no podemos deshacer el vínculo, no queda más remedio que seas tú quien entrene a Hinata, Sasuke. Deberás guiarla y explicarle cómo dominar sus poderes. Aunque no tengan la misma naturaleza, pues unos proceden de la luz y otros de la oscuridad, son en esencia lo mismo y se guían por los mismos principios.

-Sin embargo, funcionan de modos diversos.- puntualiza Sasuke.

-Así es.- confirma Gaara- No obstante puedes enseñarle los principios básicos. El cómo usarlos y dominarlos ya es algo que depende en exclusiva de ella. Pero no puede hacerlo sola, necesita una guía.

-Y si tienes alguna duda siempre puedes recurrir a mí.- interviene Naruto- Nada mejor que un ángel para ayudar a otro.

-Solo es _medio ángel_.- señala ese irritante demonio moreno- ¿Y por qué no te encargas tú?

-Yo aquí no corto el bacalao.- replica él alzando las manos.

-Ambos lleváis un tiempo juntos y hemos determinado que esa es la mejor solución. Sin contar con ese ya tan mencionado detalle del vínculo.- indica Gaara.

-Deberás también enseñarle a luchar con la espada de su madre. Ahora que sus poderes están emergiendo, es posible que pueda usarla sin causar un desastre.- concluye Nadir.

Pues bien, tras esta "amigable" charla parece que mi destino ya ha sido fijado. Sasuke parece tan contento por las perspectivas como lo estoy yo. Si bien parece que nuestra opinión no cuenta para nada en esta extraña sociedad. Tras esas últimas palabras de la demonio Nadir, Tapasa reaparece y nos reconduce al lugar donde dejamos el coche. El viaje transcurre en silencio. Al volver al apartamento de Sasuke me despido de Tapasa que se marcha en seguida. Sin embargo Sasuke no hace ademán de volver a su piso.

-¿No vamos al piso?- le pregunto.

-No es un lugar apropiado para entrenarte, no hay espacio suficiente. Iremos a otra de mis propiedades.

-Pero tengo que reservar el vuelo y...

-No voy a perder el tiempo en esa idiotez.

No me da tiempo a replicarle porque, de pronto, Sasuke me coge en brazos. Estoy a punto de protestar cuando siento que empieza a correr, pero todo a mi alrededor pasa tan deprisa que no distingo más que manchas borrosas. Tengo que cerrar los ojos porque me siento mareada de repente. ¿Es así como se desplazan los demonios? Con razón llega con tanta rapidez a todas partes. Siento que nos paramos y que Sasuke me deja de nuevo en el suelo. Sin embargo estoy mareada y me tengo que agarrar a él para no caer de bruces contra el suelo. Al abrir los ojos tardo unos segundos en que mi visión se aclare pero, al hacerlo, no puedo evitar soltar una exclamación ahogada. Frente a mí veo un río parcialmente congelado y un gran edificio. Destaca una enorme cúpula dorada y columnas de granito rojo. El edificio está revestido prácticamente en su totalidad de mármol gris. Recuerdo este edificio de uno de los viajes de negocios en los que mi padre nos llevó con él. Pero no puede ser... ¿o sí?

-Esta... esta es...- balbuceo sorprendida.

-La catedral de San Isaac.- me confirma Sasuke.

-¿Estamos en San Petersburgo?- pregunto incrédula.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Ya sabes que nosotros somos capaces de salvar largas distancias en poco tiempo.

-Pero hace como dos minutos estábamos en Turquía y ahora ¡estamos en Rusia!

-En realidad han sido seis minutos y quince segundos. Recuerda que iba con lastre.- comenta el demonio con un deje burlón.

-Te he dicho que el humor no es lo tuyo.- repito asqueada por su actitud.

-Tu problema es que no comprendes mi sentido del humor.- continúa él burlándose.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto intentando pasar de él.

-Ya te lo he dicho. ¿Estás sorda o qué? Te dije que en mi apartamento no hay espacio. Cerca de aquí tengo una propiedad que tiene todo el sitio que precisamos para lo que me viene encima.

-No es que a mí me agrade mucho.- le recuerdo.

-Puede. Pero a mí tus sentimientos no me importan.

Y después de soltar eso comienza a andar sin dirigirme una mirada siquiera. ¡Pero será imbécil el tío! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? No sé cuánto tiempo durará este entrenamiento pero estoy segura que se me hará una estancia muy larga. Demasiado larga.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Sokatira<strong>: es también denominado como tira y afloja, juego de la soga o cinchada.

****Om**: es uno de los mantras más sagrados de las religiones dhármicas (como el hinduismo y el budismo). Simboliza el divino Brahman y el universo entero. Es el símbolo de lo esencial en el hinduismo. Significa unidad con lo supremo, la combinación de lo físico con lo espiritual. Es la sílaba sagrada, el primer sonido del Todopoderoso, el sonido del que emergen todos los demás sonidos, ya sean de la música o del lenguaje.

*****Nudo de Triqueta**: es un talismán de origen celta que simboliza la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento. Alude también a la triple dimensión de la divinidad femenina: doncella, madre y anciana. Asimismo, representa la igualdad, la eternidad e indivisibilidad. También plasma la filosofía celta según la cual el Todo tiene tres niveles: físico, mental y espiritual. (Para saber más podéis echar un vistazo en el blog: _Runa mágica_).

* * *

><p>Como habréis podido comprobar, he cambiado el rating del fic a <strong><em>M<em>**. Eso se debe a que, tras la constante insistencia de alguien muy pesadito (sí _Amy Despistada-senpai_, va por ti xD) he decidido cambiarlo para incluir escenas más fuertes o violentas ente otras varias, ya que a partir de ahora la historia se tornará más truculenta. Además que la petardilla de mi senpai y otra compi del FC SasuHina de NU quieren que escriba algún lemon... pero eso ya es otra historia jajaja.

PD: _Amy-senpai_ el trato era que yo cambiaba el rating por una firma y un avatar, la firma ya la tengo pero no el avatar. ¡Mi quiere su avatar! Y yo ya he cumplido con mi parte así que... más vale que tú termines de cumplir o llamo a _Sasumi-chan_ para que te visite con su látigo xD


End file.
